A Legião dos Cavaleiros do Gelo
by Pinguim.Aquariano
Summary: Dez anos após a devastação da Terra pelas forças do semideus Polarius surge uma nova esperança. Camus mostrase com um novo grupo de jovens dispostos a enfrentar o grande inimigo e reconquistar a Terra.
1. Povo do Gelo

**A LEGIÃO DOS CAVALEIROS DO GELO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**O POVO DO GELO**

Camus estava com sua armadura toda rachada, sangrava muito. Caído de joelhos no chão de sua casa, em ruínas, sobre seu próprio sangue. Um homem alto e magro, usando uma armadura prateada coberta por um grande casaco de peles, segurava Camus pelos cabelos.

- E então Camus? Aceita se juntar aos meus cavaleiros? – pergunta o homem com uma voz grossa e imponente – Ou prefere ficar e morrer como todos os outros?

- Prefiro morrer a ter que me unir a você!

- Ora Camus, abra os olhos! Saori está morta! Só resta o espírito de Athena! E Athena esta no Olimpo, não poderá vir a Terra novamente a tempo para salvar os humanos!

- Então me mate de uma vez! – grita furiosamente Camus.

- Você é muito poderoso, cavaleiro! Conseguiu sobreviver aos meus guerreiros do gelo! Mas já que não quer se unir a mim, a única opção será matá-lo! Mas seria um desperdício jogar tanto poder fora... Vou deixá-lo viver, porém irá fica isolado na Sibéria. Apenas você e aquele povo medíocre. Eles serão os últimos dessa raça de mortais... Um dia você se decidirá...

- Já decidi! Nunca irei me unir a você! Nunca!

Camus viu-se sozinho. Seus gritos ecoavam por toda a casa.

- **Nunca! **– Camus levanta assustado de sua cama, suando muito, olha para os lados e vê que está em seu quarto.

– De novo aquele maldito sonho... Até quando irei ser torturado assim pelo passado? Isso deve ter um significado... Tenho que falar com Edgar!

Ele se levanta, bota um pesado casaco de peles e sai de sua cabana. Lá fora está nevando com intensidade, apesar de não estarem mais no inverno siberiano. As ruas da vila estavam cobertas de neve, o vento balançava com vigor os volumosos cabelos de Camus. Ao passar por um campo, onde vários jovens estavam treinando ao ar livre, o homem que os treinava o cumprimenta:

- Olá mestre Camus!

- Olá Alexei! Como está o treinamento dos garotos?

- Estão indo muito bem... – e acena com a mão, Camus responde com o mesmo gesto.

Apesar de não ser mestre de Alexei, ele era chamado de mestre por todas as outras pessoas da vila.

Caminha mais um pouco até uma velha cabana de madeira. Pela janela embaçada via-se uma luz fraca, da sua chaminé saia fumaça. Como se fosse íntimo do morador da casa, Camus adentra-a.

Uma sala bem aconchegante, com um tapete redondo de pele ao centro, e sobre ele uma grande poltrona virada de frente para a lareira. Camus se aproxima com passos tímidos.

- Venha se esquentar, Camus. – chama o homem sentado na poltrona.

- Como sabe que sou eu?

- Ora, já ouvi muito esses seus passos...

Camus puxa uma cadeira e se senta. Ao seu lado um senhor de barba e cabelos brancos estava na poltrona. Apesar da aparente idade, o homem não parecia enfraquecido pela velhice, ao contrario, seu ar mostrava um homem ainda saudável e suas palavras mostrariam o quão sábio ele era.

- Sabe Edgar... Aquele sonho está mais freqüente... Toda noite revivo aquele momento na 11ª casa... Acho que está na hora de chamar os garotos...

- Já faz uns 10 anos desde que aconteceu... Não é? Graças a você nós, o povo do gelo, fomos os únicos sobreviventes... Porém, como condição, estamos destinados a viver para sempre aqui na Sibéria, longe da luz do sol... As crianças mais novas nunca viram um verdadeiro raio de sol... Mas estamos vivos, e graças a você...

- Eu não quero que essas pessoas continuem vivendo assim... Quero libertá-las desta geleira... Desde quando os Deuses tomaram a Terra estamos destinados a viver aqui... Eu e todos os outros cavaleiros falhamos, se realmente tivéssemos cumprido nossas obrigações, teríamos vencido. – Camus pára por alguns segundos e fecha os punhos com raiva – Havíamos pensado que as guerras santas já tinham terminado... Como iríamos saber que um semideus banido do Olimpo iria nos atacar?

- Ora... Não se culpe... Foi você que nos salvou... Se não fosse por você todos nós estaríamos mortos... – Edgar solta uma leve gargalhada – Você está vendo que agora que não é mais um cavaleiro, seus sentimentos estão voltando?

- Eles estão surgindo... Você conhece a minha historia e sabe por que digo isso... É a primeira vez que estou realmente me importando com as pessoas...

- Sim... Eu sei...

- Edgar... Será que está na hora de voltar a enfrentar o ser que trouxe todo esse sofrimento? Eu sinto estar próxima essa hora...

- Se você sente... Seus sentimentos estão nascendo agora, são sentimentos novos e por isso são verdadeiros. Se você esta sentindo, chame os garotos, revele as armaduras...

- Sim Edgar... É isso que vou fazer... Eles treinaram muito... Sinto que já está na hora...

- Vá... Faça o que seu coração manda, Camus!

Encorajado pelas palavras do velho Edgar, Camus levanta-se e sai da cabana.

Edgar fica só na cabana. Em profundo silêncio, ele mergulha em reflexões e pensamentos. Sua mão apertando contra o peito e a lágrima escorrendo de seu olho mostram que lembranças dolorosas passavam por sua mente. Sozinho, sussurrava pra si mesmo, como se estivesse falando com Camus.

- Vá... Tenha cuidado... O inimigo lhe fará ver tudo que seu coração quis esquecer... Deverá ser forte... – Então Edgar põe seus dedos sobre os olhos enquanto soluçava em meio às lágrimas.

- Por favor, me perdoe...

Camus afasta-se da vila e vai até uma região montanhosa. No alto de um monte estava um rapaz dando socos e chutes no ar, vestindo apenas uma calça e uma camiseta regata.

- Aleck! – grita Camus – Venha aqui! – O rapaz de cabelos volumosos num tom lilás escuro dá um salto e cai em pé, na sua frente.

- Sim, mestre?

- Onde estão os outros?

- Estão pros lados da fronteira. – responde o rapaz.

- Eu já disse para não se aproximarem da fronteira! Vocês sabem que além das montanhas finais fica o território de Artemis! É muito perigoso!

- Não se preocupe mestre! Nós nos mantemos longe das montanhas finais... É que naquela região existem grandes montes e são bons para treinar...

- Vá chamá-los. Encontre-me na grande planície! E rápido!

- Sim mestre. – em grande velocidade o rapaz parte atrás dos outros jovens.

Cerca de meia hora depois em uma grande planície chegam quatro rapazes ao encontro de Camus. Ele se vira e dá uma boa olhada em cada um deles.

- Meus pupilos... Chegou a hora do combate de vocês, chegou a hora para que tanto treinaram... – depois dessas palavras de Camus os jovens ficam espantados e perguntam quase em coral o que estava acontecendo.

- Tudo ao seu tempo... – Camus caminha um pouco e coloca a mão no ombro do primeiro rapaz, aquele com os volumosos cabelos lilás escuro.

– Você, Aleck, é dotado de muita sabedoria e inteligência, deixa transparecer toda a verdade assim como um cristal que mostra sua pureza...

Bota a mão no ombro do segundo rapaz, este tinha seus cabelos verdes, curtos e meio bagunçados.

– Você, Fritz, é dotado de força, velocidade e agilidade, seu cosmo é tão explosivo quanto o do monstro marinho, Kraken.

Em seguida bota a mão no braço do terceiro rapaz, que era muito alto, quase que um gigante, com músculos muito bem desenvolvidos, olhos pretos e cabelos bem curtos e castanhos.

– Você Kolckier, é dotado de muita força e resistência, com um cosmo poderoso e agressivo assim como a criatura das neves, Yeti.

Depois coloca a mão sobre um rapaz forte, com cabelos loiros, que lhe caiam sobre parte da testa e cobriam suas orelhas.

– E você Jacob, com força, coragem, espírito de liderança e um cosmo poderoso como o de um cisne do gelo. Todos vocês foram meus discípulos. Treinei-os tão bem quanto, ou até melhor que meus outros discípulos. E agora irei revelá-los o por que de tanto treinamento.

- Diga mestre Camus, por que esse mistério? – pergunta Jacob

- Qual o motivo deste nosso treinamento? – pergunta Kolckier

- Pois bem – começa Camus – Escutem com atenção:

Desde que o mundo é mundo existe a discórdia. Seja entre mortais ou imortais. A discórdia entre os imortais, os deuses, resultavam em batalhas fenomenais que manchavam o solo de sangue. As guerras entre eles aconteciam a cada 200 anos quando eles encarnavam em corpos de mortais.

O anseio de deuses malignos era tomar a Terra, destruir os humanos e erguer uma nova civilização. Apenas Athena, a Deusa da Justiça opunha-se. Seus cavaleiros, protegidos pelas constelações, batalhavam sem descanso para que a Terra não fosse tomada.

Há dez anos, Saori Kido abrigava o espírito de Athena. Poseidon, Abel, Éris, Lúcifer, Ares e até mesmo Hades… Nenhum destes deuses foi capaz de nos derrotar, não sucumbimos ao poder de nenhum deles. Mantemo-nos fortes, firmes, defendendo a humanidade, que desconhecia nossas ações, com nossas vidas.

Depois de tantas batalhas e tanto sangue derramado, ousamos descansar, eis nosso erro. Iludidos pelo extenso tempo de paz que estava perdurando, baixamos nossa guarda e muitos relaxaram no treinamento, acreditando que as guerras haviam cessado, que os deuses haviam se conformado. Engano nosso... Terrível engano. Engano que custou a vida de toda humanidade, que custou o sonho de paz de Athena.

No início da noite, na calmaria das primeiras estrelas, cosmos começaram a explodir com intensidade. Sem nenhum aviso de nosso sexto sentido, estávamos sob ataque! Muitos cavaleiros de bronze e de prata já estavam mortos antes do ataque efetivo ter início, nossas forças já estavam fracas.

Era Polarius e seus cavaleiros nos atacando. Polarius é um semideus, detentor do controle das forças naturais do gelo, que havia sido banido do Olimpo por desobedecer a Zeus. Seu objetivo era tomar a Terra e recuperar seu prestígio entre os imortais, para isso utilizou-se do poder jamais visto de seus cavaleiros. Eles possuíam cosmos tão intensos e poderes tão devastadores como nunca havíamos visto. Bastaram doze horas e todos os guerreiros de Athena haviam sido liquidados, inclusive os cavaleiros de ouro, famosos por igualarem seus cosmos ao de um deus.

Apenas eu sobrevivi, pois tinha domínio sobre a técnica do zero absoluto, que era manejada com facilidade pelos guerreiros do gelo de Polarius. Acreditando que um dia eu pudesse me unir a ele, Polarius deixou que eu vivesse. Apenas eu e o povo do gelo, isolados no extremo norte da Sibéria. Mas nunca me uni a ele. Até pensei em acabar com tudo, pois já não tinha companheiros nem minha deusa a quem eu daria a vida. Estava no fundo de um abismo profundo.

O desejo de Athena era ver um mundo em paz, onde todos pudessem viver suas vidas tranqüilas, fazendo suas próprias escolhas, sendo livres. Por nossa culpa, de seus cavaleiros, ela não o realizou. Eu não morreria com esta culpa, minha alma iria para o inferno ficar sofrendo com isso por toda eternidade. Não poderia deixar. Nestes últimos dez anos eu os treinei com todas as minhas forças, passando-lhe absolutamente tudo que sei. Junto com vocês quero atravessar os territórios que nos separam de Polarius, chegar lá, derrotar seus cavaleiros, tomar a Terra dos deuses e realizar o desejo de Athena. Quero que venham comigo e me ajudem a nos libertar...

Camus pára num profundo suspiro. Os seus discípulos se entreolham, até que Fritz se manifesta.

- Mas e Athena, o que houve com ela?

- Polarius a matou...

- Maldito! Como ele conseguiu!

- Não adianta sentirmos raiva Fritz... Athena estava no corpo de Saori Kido, e no seu corpo era como de qualquer outra mortal... O espírito de Athena não morreu, voltou ao Olimpo, mas quando retornou ao nosso mundo todos já estavam mortos. E a ela foi dado um território na Terra.

- Então foi isso...- diz Jacob de cabeça baixa – foi esse monstro que matou Hyoga... Maldito verme! Vai pagar caro por isso!

- Acalme-se Jacob, o que temos que fazer é ir até Athena, pedir que nos dê forças e que nos mostre o caminho até o território de Polarius...

- Mestre, você acha que podemos vence-lo? – pergunta Aleck.

- Sim Aleck, e irei mostrar-lhe como. Afastem-se! – os jovens se distanciam um pouco de Camus. Ela levanta o braço para o alto e começar a aumentar seu cosmo intensamente. Depois de alguns segundos de concentração ele desfere um poderosíssimo soco no chão rachando toda a região da planície e abrindo uma cratera no solo de gelo, no fundo podia-se ver água.

– Vejam, na verdade esta planície é um grande lago congelado a milhares de anos. Ele só foi quebrado duas vezes, a primeira foi quando eu escondi as armaduras do gelo em suas profundezas, dentro de uma caverna submarina. A segunda vez é essa! Pegaremos as armaduras e partiremos para a batalha! Vamos!

Depois dessas encorajadoras palavras Camus pula e começa a mergulhar em direção a uma caverna que estava no fundo lago. Os outros quatro jovens também o seguem, eles não têm total consciência, mas estão dando o primeiro passo para a maior luta de suas vidas.

Depois de nadar alguns minutos nas geladas águas daquele lago, os cinco homens chegam à caverna. Lá dentro podia-se respirar. A temperatura da caverna era muito inferior a temperatura da água, bem abaixo do zero Celsius. Seus discípulos demonstravam sentir algum frio.

- Não devem sentir frio, isto não é nada em relação a temperatura que seus cosmos irão chegar. Todos vocês já conseguiram atingir o zero absoluto, e é nele que deverão manter a luta, pois é nessa temperatura que os cavaleiros de Polarius mantém seus cosmos.

Os quatro jovens acenam positivamente com a cabeça.

- Venham. Vou mostrar-lhes as armaduras. – eles caminham um pouco pela caverna e no fundo, encostadas em uma parede, estavam quatro urnas.

– Cada um de vocês receberá uma delas. Elas haviam sido de meus discípulos, todos motos na batalha contra Polarius. Vão... Peguem-nas, sei que elas os chamam.

Fritz caminha em direção a urna de Kraken.

- Eu sinto que é ela. Esta será minha armadura.

Aleck vai a direção da urna da armadura da Coroa Boreal, a armadura de Cristal.

- Ela...está me chamando...

Kolckier vai a direção da urna da armadura de Yeti

- Yeti...ela será minha...serei o cavaleiro de Yeti.

Jacob caminha para a urna de cisne.

- Hyoga... A armadura de cisne será minha!

Camus permanece parado olhando para a armadura de Aquário.

- Estas são suas armaduras. Vistam-nas e tornem-se, apartir de agora, os Cavaleiros da Legião do Gelo!

Cada peça das armaduras une-se ao corpo dos jovens com perfeição. Seus cosmos unem-se numa só energia, profunda e intensa, demonstrando toda a esperança e a garra que tinham. O único pensamento era utilizar o grande poder que estavam recebendo para retomar seu mundo que lhes haviam sido tirado.

Camus e os quatro jovens trajando suas armaduras partem para a região da fronteira.

- Além das montanhas finais está o território de Artemis, e na sua vasta floresta encontraremos os cavaleiros das estações. Eles são muito fortes e vão nos dar trabalho... Por isso mantenham-se sempre atentos... Vamos ter que passar por todos eles, e depois de atravessar o território de Artemis chegaremos enfim ao território de Athena, lá ela poderá nos ajudar. – os cavaleiros acenam "positivo" com a cabeça.

Ao chegarem no alto das montanhas finais, os cinco homens podiam ver uma imensa floresta, com muitas árvores verdes. O sol brilhava fortemente em uma paisagem totalmente diferente daquela que Camus e os outros estavam acostumados.

- Que beleza! Esse é o nosso mundo? – pergunta Fritz. Que assim como os outros estão muito admirados com tamanha beleza do território de Artemis.

- Ainda não é nosso mundo...Esse é o mundo dos deuses...Mas será nosso... – responde Camus – Não temos tempo para admirar, temos muitas lutas pela frente... Vamos!

E os cinco Cavaleiros começam a descer a montanha final em direção ao belo e temido território de Artemis.


	2. O calor sufocante do Verão

**CAPITULO 2**

**O calor sufocante do Verão**

Depois de descer a montanha, os cinco cavaleiros chegam a uma bela floresta, uma paisagem inacreditavelmente bela. Podia-se acreditar estar no paraíso, se não fossem por alguns cosmos intensos e negros que eram sentidos espalhados por toda a floresta.

O primeiro bosque era muito arborizado, com todas as folhas num tom avermelhado. O vento as agitava e um mormaço quente era sentido vindo do chão.

- Elevem seus cosmos, posso sentir uma presença por aqui...

Imediatamente após a ordem de Camus, um cosmo extremamente poderoso se acende e no mesmo instante uma grande bola de fogo é atirada contra o grupo. Camus se põe na frente de todos e com uma corrente de ar gelado de suas mãos ele retêm parte da força do ataque. Mas ainda sim a bola de fogo o atinge em cheio no peito, jogando-o longe e rachando bem o peitoral da armadura de Aquário.

Uma risada sarcástica é ouvida. De trás de uma arvore surge um cavaleiro de armadura vermelha com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Então são esses os cosmos que sentimos atravessando as montanhas finais... O que querem por aqui, fracos mortais do povo do gelo?

- Queremos apenas passagem. Não nos atrapalhe e ninguém se ferirá. – diz Camus colocando-se à frente de seus discípulos.

O cavaleiro ri novamente.

- Passagem? Não existe passagem pelo bosque do Verão. O único caminho é voltar ao território cedido a vocês mortais! Contentem-se com o que têm!

- Estamos alertando... Não queremos nenhum tipo de batalha. Apenas nos deixe passar. Ou teremos que lhe derrotar numa luta!

- Você? Acha que poderá me derrotar? A mim, o Cavaleiro do Verão? – ele ri.

- Não se preocupe mestre, eu me encarrego de vencê-lo, ainda temos muitos inimigos, continue em frente com os outros. – diz Jacob, colocando-se à frente se seus companheiros.

- Sim Jacob, confio em você... Vamos em frente! – Camus e os outros cavaleiros do gelo partem em frente restando no bosque somente Jacob e Verão.

- Deixarei seus amigos partirem. Seria mais divertido matar todos vocês de uma vez... Mas já que querem morrer um de cada vez... Então que assim seja! Morra de uma vez verme intrometido! – Verão corre na direção de Jacob, dá um salto e quando está no ar dispara uma grande bola de fogo em cima de Jacob.

- **Esfera Incandescente!**

Jacob, pego desprevenido, concentra rapidamente seu cosmo e dispara uma forte rajada de vento gelado e cristais de gelo.

- **Trovão Aurora!** – os dois golpes se encontram e explodem, mas grande parte do fogo vai pra cima de Jacob, que mesmo com uma rápida defesa em X é arrastado para trás, e a armadura em seus braços sofrem queimaduras.

- Maldito... seria muito mais fácil se apenas saísse do meu caminho, mas se fez questão de aparecer, terei que matá-lo!

- Me matar! Não me faça rir garoto! Você esta lutando contra um cavaleiro de uma Deusa! Não vai me derrotar!

- Pode ter certeza que vou... – Jacob aumenta seu cosmo tornando todo o bosque mais frio. Seu cosmo atinge o zero absoluto.

– Agora veja o que é realmente sentir frio! ** Execução Aurora!**

A grande rajada de gelo no zero absoluto vai à direção de Verão, mas, antes que o atinja ele prepara um contra-golpe.

- **Esfera Incandescente! **– A esfera de fogo de Verão se choca contra o Execução, mas o golpe de Jacob rasga facilmente o contra-ataque de Verão e o atinge em cheio, jogando a vários metros de distância. Sua armadura se congela e vai se partindo no ar.

– Esse é o poder do Cavaleiro de Cisne! – grita Jacob para o corpo caído de seu oponente.

Novamente uma risada é ouvida. Verão se levanta, com um pouco de dificuldade e com sua armadura bem danificada, já descongelada pelas chamas que envolviam seu corpo como uma segunda armadura.

- Achou mesmo que tinha me vencido? Você pode até me machucar... Mas me matar... Nunca! Agora você vai conhecer o verdadeiro inferno!

Verão ergue seus braços, com a palma da mão voltada para cima, na altura do ombro. As chamas que envolviam seu corpo se intensificam, passando para o solo, transformando toda a grama do local em um imenso tapete de fogo.

– Morra cavaleiro miserável! **Efeito Estufa!**

Uma espécie de campo de força de cosmo começa a cercar Jacob.

- Mas... O quê?

O campo de força começa a se solidificar, formando uma espécie de redoma de cosmo que o prendia lá dentro, junto das chamas, que começavam a crescer.

– Morra aos poucos!

Dentro da redoma a temperatura subia rapidamente. O ar começava a ficar extremamente quente também. Os pulmões de Jacob se queimavam a cada inspiração, suas forças começavam a se perderem em meio ao sufocante calor.

- Argh... Não pode ser... Minha armadura está queimando! Minha pele parece derreter! Meu sangue está... Fervendo! Está insuportável! Não... Consigo... Respirar...

Jacob, sem mais forças sequer para se manter de pé, desfalece. A temperatura não parava de subir. Era questão de segundos para que o corpo dele se incendiasse como uma peça de lenha na lareira.

Inconsciente Jacob começava a reviver seu passado. Lembranças lhe vinham à mente.

Logo após a última batalha, Hyoga pôde retornar à Sibéria. Todos os dias os dois podiam treinar. Jacob praticava exaustivamente, e várias vezes dizia à Hyoga que gostaria de ser um cavaleiro como ele, sempre tinha um sorriso amigável como resposta. Mas a felicidade foi momentânea. Um aviso chegou através de um mensageiro desesperado: O santuário estava sob ataque novamente. Às pressas seu companheiro, seu irmão, seu pai, partiu. Partiu para não mais voltar.

Três dias. Foi o tempo que se passou entre a visão de Hyoga cruzando o horizonte branco da Sibéria em direção ao Santuário, e a visão de Camus cruzando o mesmo horizonte, carregando consigo a mais dolorosa notícia de sua vida: Hyoga estava morto. Ele e os outros Guerreiros de Athena. Todos morreram, os deuses haviam vencido. A Terra já não mais pertencia aos mortais. Não haveria mais sol, as tempestades se tornariam rotineiras, todos seriam condenados a viver eternamente no gelo.

Seus pensamentos mais vagos e profundos manifestavam-se.

"Não! Verme! Não pode roubar-nos o Sol! Não pode tirar-nos o direito de viver... Não pode roubar Hyoga... Agora estou só... Você me deixou só!"

Fora do inconsciente de Jacob, seu corpo ainda estava ardendo nas chamas de Verão. Mas a dor maior vinha das lembranças amargas, lembranças que lhe despertaram a força.

O seu corpo se envolvia por uma aura branca, que começava a diminuir a temperatura da redoma de cosmo. Um cosmo violento se intensificou, um cosmo grande, inchado, fruto de todos os sentimentos de Jacob. Do ódio dos deuses, da dor da perda de Hyoga, da indignação de ter sido obrigado a viver confinado na Sibéria, e da esperança de ter o mundo de volta. Tudo isso se manifestou na forma de um intenso cosmo que até ali estava crescendo gradualmente, até explodir tudo de uma vez.

- O quê! Este cosmo... Não! Como pode um simples garoto do povo do gelo ter um cosmo tão forte!

Repentinamente as altíssimas temperaturas da redoma tornam-se negativas. Jacob se levanta e faz explodir a barreira de cosmo que o prendia. Seu cosmo escapa para o ambiente, mudando a paisagem do bosque, congelando tudo à sua volta, o chão, as árvores, tudo.

- Por Zeus! Como pôde resistir a tamanha temperatura!

A expressão de Jacob demonstrava toda sua força, com o maxilar cerrado com força, as sobrancelhas fortemente carregadas e os punhos fechados, ele caminha olhando fixamente para seu oponente.

- Estou na Sibéria desde criança. Aprendi todas as técnicas para manter a temperatura do meu corpo e controlar o frio. Domino facilmente o zero absoluto. E meu cosmo se acende dessa maneira por que tenho um objetivo, e esse mesmo objetivo é o sonho de todo o povo do gelo! Eu e meus amigos somos a única esperança deles! E para reaver a Terra terei que passar por todos que estão no meu caminho! Inclusive por você!

- Mas... Mas...!

Um círculo de cosmo de gelo se forma em volta de Verão e começa a girar em alta velocidade.

- Agora, morra de uma vez por todas, maldito cavaleiro do Verão! ** Explosão de Aurora!**

O círculo se fecha e ao encostar-se em Verão explode violentamente, jogando-o dezenas de metros longe, partindo em pedaços sua armadura e congelando seu corpo.

Seu corpo quase se parte em pedaços quando ele cai no chão. Seus olhos arregalados fixavam a imagem de Jacob se aproximando. Suas últimas palavras saiam balbuciadas.

- Por favor... Poupe-me... Passe, mas poupe-me...

Jacob se aproxima de Verão, olha-o nos olhos e responde com extrema frieza:

- Você achou que eu não iria lhe derrotar nunca... Uma luta é sempre uma luta... Sempre tem um vencedor e um perdedor... Esta será sua sina: você, um cavaleiro de Artemis será morto por mim, um cavaleiro do povo do gelo... Agora vai se arrepender ter pensado em ter saído de trás daquela árvore para me enfrentar!

Jacob aponta os dois braços juntos para Verão, que implorava por sua vida.

- Não...por favor, deixe-me viver...

- Patético... **Execução Aurora! **

Verão é atingido em cheio pelo golpe à queima-roupa. Sua armadura é completamente destroçada e seu corpo se desfaz em partículas no meio do golpe.

Jacob, com dificuldades, ruma ao próximo bosque.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em off: Ae pessoal valeu pelos elogios! Isso estimula bastante... Para avisar q já tenho pronto esse fic até quase o final, que vai até o cap 20, se minhas previsões estiverem corretas, uheuheuhehue Pois é, deixem comentário sem medo criticar!

Abraços!

IzapecJr


	3. As Folhas do Outono

**CAPITULO 3**

**As folhas do Outono**

Enquanto a luta de Jacob se desenrolava, Camus e os outros passavam pelo bosque do Outono. Não caminharam muito e logo se depararam com um cavaleiro de armadura marrom que descansava sob a sombra de uma árvore. Ao ver os cavaleiros do gelo se aproximando, Outono se levantou e, com um leve sorriso no rosto, foi até eles.

- Então vêm de vocês os cosmos que senti...

Aleck toma a frente e começa a falar:

- Estamos em paz. Precisamos ir ao território de Athena, e somente passando pelo território de Artemis podemos chegar lá. Deixe-nos passar ou terá que lutar!

- Não. Eu acho que não irei deixá-los passar. E acho também que vou matá-los... – diz Outono com grande sarcasmo.

O cosmo de Outono aumenta intensamente e de forma agressiva. Algumas folhas começam a rodar em volta dele formando um pequeno tornado de folhas.

- Ora... Se quiser lutar, então venha! – desafia Fritz, colocando-se em posição de luta e aumentando seu cosmo.

- Não Fritz! Não adianta mover-se por um impulso... Só facilitará as coisas para Outono... Vá em frente e deixe-o comigo. - diz Aleck.

Ele estava confiante. Sentia que era Outono que deveria ser seu inimigo. Um guerreiro que havia se mostrado muito sábio: provocar o adversário e faze-lo mover-se por impulso. Mas este truque não funcionaria com Aleck, e ele sabia disso.

Camus e Kolcier concordavam com ele, Fritz então assentiu. No bosque ficaram apenas Aleck e Outono.

- Garoto corajoso... – começa a falar Outono – Admiro sua coragem, garoto.

- Não sou um garoto... Sou um cavaleiro, forte o suficiente para lhe matar! E assim farei.

Um sorriso irônico surge no rosto de Outono, que olha profundamente para Aleck.

- Realmente acha que pode me vencer... Talvez possam derrotar o arrogante Verão, mas a mim não... Não mesmo.

Outono que estava envolto por um pequeno redemoinho de folhas, levanta seu braço com os dedos apontados para cima. Seu cosmo explode intensamente no mesmo instante que abaixa o braço, apontado-o para Aleck.

- Sinta o poder das **Folhas Sagradas de Artemis!**

Uma poderosa rajada de cosmo, como lâminas no formato de folhas parte de Outono, indo em altíssima velocidade rente ao chão, na direção de Aleck. Ele, assustado com o golpe repentino, faz rapidamente uma defesa em X e cria um escudo de cristais de gelo na frente de seus braços. Mas é ineficiente, o golpe passa direto pelo escudo e o atinge em cheio, jogando-o vários metros para trás. Sua armadura fica bem rachada, com muitos cortes, partindo algumas lascas.

Com certa dificuldade, Aleck se põe de pé. Sua expressão havia mudado. O vento que soprava levantava as folhas secas que cobriam o chão do bosque do outono e também soprava seus cabelos lilás, encobrindo parcialmente seus olhos, escondendo sua expressão e tornando-a indecifrável.

- Por que não me deixa passar? Seria tudo mais fácil... Não precisaríamos estar lutando...

- É um dever impedir que estranhos passem por aqui... E já que não quer lutar, basta se entregar e lhe darei uma morte rápida...

Aleck não responde, apenas aumenta seu cosmo intensamente atingindo o zero absoluto. Os ventos que sopravam no bosque ficam mais frios e as folhas que caiam no campo de seu cosmo se congelavam, e ao tocaram o chão se desfaziam em cacos.

- Pois bem... Se quer assim, assim será. – Aleck fecha os punhos e aumenta seu cosmo de forma explosiva.

Outono, tomado de surpresa, arregala seu olhar e instintivamente dá alguns passos para trás.

- O quê! Todo esse cosmo vem desse garoto?

Em volta do guerreiro de Artemis forma-se um círculo de gelo que começa a rodar em volta dele.

- Hã?

- Prove de meu poder... **Explosão Aurora! **

O círculo vai se fechando, e ao tocar Outono ele explode violentamente jogando-o com extrema força para cima. Enquanto ele estava no ar, Aleck prepara-se novamente: afasta suas pernas para dar firmeza ao corpo, ergue seus braços com as mãos juntas mirando Outono. Seu cosmo se concentra de forma incrível.

- **Trovão**...** Aurora!** – O golpe o atinge em cheio, jogando-o mais pro alto ainda. Enquanto Outono caía, o cavaleiro de Cristal aponta as mãos para o chão, com seu cosmo ainda muito intenso.

**-** **Estacas de Cristal!** –várias estacas de gelo se erguem do chão e Outono cai bem em cima delas, quebrando-as com seu corpo.

Depois dessa seqüência de golpes Aleck estava ofegante, com as pernas firmes, os punhos fechados e erguidos na altura peito em posição defensiva, olhando para o corpo de Outono caído no meio das estacas, que estava com sua armadura muito trincada.

O cosmo de Outono, que estava inerte, explode repentinamente. Ele se levanta.

- Muito bom, garoto... Provou ser muito poderoso. Mas não é poderoso o suficiente para me derrotar!

- Não seja tolo em pensar que gastei todo meu poder nesta seqüência de golpes, cavaleiro... Ainda tenho energia suficiente para lhe derrotar!

Outono mantém-se em silêncio, olhando para Aleck com um certo desprezo. Repentinamente ele vira de costas. Quase que num sussurro diz algumas palavras.

- Minhas queridas raízes... Peguem-no!

Aleck estranhou a atitude de Outono, por um momento até pensou que seria um sinal de desistência. Estava muito enganado. Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer ação, o chão começa a tremer, a terra se removia, como se algo ou alguma coisa corresse por baixo dela.

- Mas que diabos é isso! Aaaah!

Dezenas de raízes surgem da terra em torno de Aleck. Como se fossem serpentes, começam a enroscar em seu corpo com uma força surpreendente. Em alguns segundos ele já estava completamente preso nas raízes e imobilizado. Elas começam a apertá-lo com uma força extrema. Estralos se ouviam. Era o som da armadura de Cristal se quebrando, junto com seus ossos.

- Largue-me! – seu cosmo aumenta intensamente – **Estacas de Cristal!**

As estacas de gelo novamente se erguem do chão rente a ele, cortando grande parte das raízes. Mas em frações de segundo elas se regeneraram e voltaram a apertá-lo com mais força ainda.

- O quê? Argh!

Outono solta uma leve gargalhada e se vira para Aleck:

- Não vai se livrar de minhas raízes... Sempre que as cortar elas se regenerarão, vão apertá-lo até que todos os seus ossos se quebrem e você morra. Só depois de morto te soltarão! Então trate de morrer de uma vez e evite sofrer... E perder meu tempo!

- Argh... Não pode ser... Tem que haver um jeito de me livrar disso...

- Encare a realidade! Você está morto! Não há modo se sair vivo daí! – Outono começa a rir.

Aleck começa a ficar parcialmente inconsciente enquanto sufoca no meio das raízes. Seu rosto começa a empalidecer, sua cabeça pende para o lado enquanto seus olhos iam se fechando e sua respiração diminuindo. Seus pensamentos vagos se perdiam dentro de sua cabeça.

"É assim que termina? Este é o fim? Será que... Não! Não será assim... Mestre Camus, ele confia em nós, nos confiou as armaduras de seus antigos discípulos... Não posso decepcioná-lo! Devo resistir! Todo o povo do gelo depende de nós... O futuro da Terra esta em nossas mãos! Não posso morrer! Não posso me permitir morrer! Não vou morrer!"

O cosmo de Aleck explode com uma intensidade admirável, capaz de assustar Outono. Uma camada de gelo começa a cobrir as raízes, o cosmo de Aleck estava se concentrando. Um círculo de gelo começa a se formar envolta de seu corpo, envolvido pelas raízes, e se fecha. Ao se fechar ele explode com violência, rasgando e despedaçando as raízes que o prendiam. Seu corpo é jogado longe. Sua armadura se parte quase toda em pedaços, e seu corpo se cobre de sangue. Caído, imóvel no chão, seu cosmo se torna inerte.

- O que é isso! – exclama Outono – Ele... Ele acabou de se matar. Aquele garoto ficou louco! Ele usou o seu golpe em si mesmo. Conseguiu se livrar das raízes, mas ele... Matou-se! Coitado... O garoto era corajoso...

Outono se vira e começa a partir, deixando o corpo de Aleck estendido no chão de seu bosque.

- Não estou morto...

Uma expressão de assombro surge no rosto de Outono. Seus olhos arregalam-se e um frio desce por sua espinha. Agora ele podia sentir que estava diferente, em sua voz sentia-se toda sua determinação, que até poderia ter sido uma mera impressão de Outono, poderia se ele não estivesse sentindo aquele grandioso cosmo.

Lentamente ele vira para a direção de onde vinha a voz. Seus olhos viram a imagem mais impressionante de sua vida: Aquele garoto, considerado tão fraco pelo próprio Outono, estava com o seu cosmo incrivelmente intenso, que fazia formar atrás de si a imagem de uma mulher segurando nos braços um jarro. Colocado em posição característica, com as pernas afastadas e os braços erguidos com as mãos unidas, ele preparava-se para disparar.

- E também não sou um garoto! **Execução Aurora!**

Outono, completamente perplexo com a resistência de Aleck, mal pôde se defender e é acertado em cheio pelo golpe. Sua armadura se despedaça no peito e seu corpo é violentamente jogado contra as árvores, quebrando-as completamente.

- Quem você chama de garoto é o homem que vai lhe matar!

Aleck gritava enquanto aproximava-se do corpo caído de Outono. Ele não percebeu que enquanto andava as folhas secas caídas no chão estavam se comportando estranhamente. Elas começaram a se movimentar para um lado e para o outro, como se fossem um único organismo vivo, suas superfícies estavam se enrijecendo.

- **Lâminas Naturais!**

Outono, que parecia estar inconsciente, explode seu cosmo fazendo erguer-se contra Aleck um turbilhão de folhas secas afiadíssimas em alta velocidade. O golpe o joga para o alto e para longe, enquanto sua armadura se despedaça. Ele cai no chão e o que havia de armadura nas suas costas se quebra por completo. O peitoral e costas da armadura de Cristal estão completamente destruídos, dos braços só resta a parte dos cotovelos para baixo e ainda assim toda despedaçada, e as pernas estão completamente rachadas e trincadas.

- Garoto insolente! Já brinquei demais com você! Morra de uma vez por todas! **Lâminas Naturais!**

Um novo turbilhão de folhas se ergue em sua direção, mas antes de ser atingido, ele levanta-se e expande seu cosmo mais uma vez.

- **Espada de Cristal! –** uma espada de gelo forma-se em seu braço, como uma extensão deste.

Com sua espada ele corta todas as folhas do turbilhão. Depois corre na direção de Outono. Ao se aproximar ele salta e desfere um golpe com sua espada no peito do cavaleiro de Artemis.

Outono não tem tempo de fazer nada, a não ser uma simples defesa em X. Defesa esta que foi ineficaz, pois a espada atravessou-a e ainda perfurou seu peito.

- Aaargh!

O cavaleiro cambaleia para trás com seu peito perfurado e sua armadura quase completamente destruída.

- Argh... Não posso ser derrotado por um garoto!

- Não pode... Mas foi! Teria sido mais fácil me deixar passar, mas se prefere assim... Terei que lhe matar!

O pânico puro passa a ilustrar a face de Outono. Agora ele sentia realmente medo. A sua morte era eminente. Não tinha mais forças para reagir, o cosmo de seu inimigo mostrava-se surpreendentemente superior. Seu peito apertava-se, em breve iria morrer, deixar sua deusa, e ter descumprido seu juramento de protegê-la.

- Não, por favor! – Outono cai de joelhos implorando. Agora seu olhar é de alguém desesperado, que não tem mais alternativa a não ser implorar por sua vida.

– Passe! Siga em frente e encontre seus amigos... Mas deixe-me viver! A única alegria que tenho em minha vida é poder servir a Artemis... Por favor, não a tire de mim!

Aleck ficou tocado com tais palavras, ele pôde sentir que Outono estava sendo sincero, aquele cavaleiro realmente gostava e sentia-se feliz em servir sua deusa. Por um instante sentiu-se em seu lugar, e através de seu olhar ele enxergou no coração de Outono um amor verdadeiro por sua deusa, algo tão forte que foi a única coisa que o havia motivado a ter encarado a vida até ali. Era o sentido de sua vida proteger Ártemis. Aleck não tinha o direito de tirá-la de um guerreiro honrado como Outono.

- Pois bem... Fique vivo então... – Cristal passa por ele começa a caminhar em direção ao próximo bosque, deixando Outono caído no chão.

Outono respirava com certo alívio. Uma indignação começou a surgir em seu coração, começou a crescer e tomar conta de todo seu corpo.

- Não posso deixar assim... – sussurra para si mesmo enquanto aperta com força um punhado de folhas e terra do chão – Ele foi piedoso... Mas meu dever é protegê-la... Eu não vou conseguir detê-lo, mas... – seus olhos se enchem de água, uma lágrima desce por sua face – Eu devo tentar... Eu tenho que arriscar! Meu amor... Perdoe-me se eu não voltar para lhe despertar de seu sono...

Outono fica de pé novamente. Aleck não percebe e continua a caminhar.

- Garoto, foi muito honroso de sua parte ser piedoso comigo... – Outono falava como se fosse com Aleck, mas fala sussurrando – Mas não posso aceitar tal piedade!

Então começa a gritar enquanto explode seu cosmo com intensidade. Uma lágrima rolava por seu rosto, e seu olho se enchia de água.

- Eu jurei a Artemis protege-la, e ao seu bosque sagrado! Não posso deixá-lo partir!

As folhas do solo começam a se movimentar. Ergue-se um turbilhão de folhas afiadas que partem para cima de Aleck.

O cavaleiro de Cristal se vira rapidamente, assustado, ao sentir a explosão de cosmo de Outono. Seu cosmo que ainda estava concentrado se intensifica mais uma vez, congelando o solo à sua volta.

- **Ataúde de Gelo!** – Uma fina rajada sai de seu dedo, atravessa o turbilhão congelando todas as folhas, e finalmente atinge Outono em cheio, no peito.

Um enorme bloco de gelo se forma em volta dele, prendendo o cavaleiro de Ártemis num esquife de gelo eterno. Sua expressão, lá dentro, era de dor, de uma dor do coração.

- Cavaleiro de Outono... Sinto ter que fazer isso... Ou era minha vida ou a sua... É uma pena que não pôde compreender minhas motivações, não quero ferir sua deusa, desejo apenas passar pelo território dela... Sinto muito ter travado esta batalha inútil... – suspira profundamente – Sua deusa poderá tirá-lo daí...

Aleck faz o sinal da cruz. Então parte do bosque do Outono em direção ao próximo.


	4. As Belas Flores da Primavera

**CAPITULO 4**

**As belas rosas da Primavera**

A luta de Jacob já havia terminado e a de Aleck estava terminando, quando Camus, Fritz e Kolckier chegaram no bosque da primavera. O bosque era muito belo, todo o chão gramado, com várias moitas de rosas e algumas árvores floridas. As flores eram muito belas e exuberantes, algumas amarelas, outras vermelhas e muitas rosas. O perfume do lugar era muito agradável, mas os cavaleiros andavam com cautela, pois sabiam que toda essa beleza escondia um poderosíssimo cosmo que podia ser sentido em todo o local.

No meio do gramado, envolto por rosas, estava sentado um cavaleiro com as pernas cruzadas, a coluna reta e os olhos fechados, como se estivesse meditando. Quando Camus e seus cavaleiros se aproximam ele abre os olhos e emana seu poderoso cosmo.

- Finalmente chegaram... Posso sentir que conseguiram derrotar Verão. Estava me concentrando... Eu sei que não conseguirei mata-los com a facilidade que esperava ter. – Diz o cavaleiro da Primavera, de traços bem femininos, trajando uma armadura rosada, lábios bem vermelhos e longos cabelos verdes que lhe caiam pelos ombros.

Fritz e Kolckier se põem na frente Camus.

- Deixe-nos passar! – Diz com firmeza Kolckier.

Primavera levanta os olhos para o cavaleiro, depois se levanta lentamente, tira uma rosa vermelha que ele tinha em seu cabelo e a aponta para Kolckier.

- Cavaleiro impertinente...Não vai me derrotar... Se for realmente bom você vai ao máximo conseguir me tocar... Nada mais... Não se iluda!

- Não me subestime assim cavaleiro! Eu juro que irei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!

- Acalme-se Kolckier! Se continuar agindo movido pelos sentimentos só irá facilitar as coisas para Primavera. - Diz Camus que estava atrás dele junto de Fritz.

- Deixe-nos sozinhos, mestre! Irei derrotá-lo!

Camus tenta negar, mas é interrompido por Fritz.

- Deixe Kolckier aqui. Ainda temos mais um Cavaleiro das Estações para derrotarmos.

Primavera começa a rir.

- Derrotar? Estão pensando em derrotar Inverno? - ri novamente.

- Saiba que se há um cavaleiro que pode... humm... Se igualar aos meus poderes é Inverno! Devo confessar que é um cavaleiro realmente poderoso... Saibam que ele não tem nem um pouco de piedade de seus oponentes... Não que eu venha ter alguma, mas Inverno é diferente. - ri novamente - O túmulo de vocês dois será no Bosque do Inverno!

- É bom saber isso de Inverno... Isso só me deixa mais animado, quanto mais forte o adversário, maior o desafio! - diz Fritz virando e partindo em direção ao próximo bosque.

Camus fica por mais alguns segundos e depois se vira e começa a segui-lo, mas antes diz a Kolckier, tocando em seu ombro:

- Não se esqueça, cavaleiro de Yeti: Anule seus sentimentos, chegue ao zero absoluto, estude os ataques e vença!

- Sim, mestre!

Camus parte junto com Fritz e ficam somente Kolckier e Primavera.

- Mas do que diabos ele estava falando? Será que... Ele acha que você vai me vencer? - Primavera dá um leve sorriso - Como são tolos!

Kolckier aumenta seu cosmo com intensidade, fecha seus punhos com força e põe-se em posição de combate. Seu olhar penetrava no fundo dos olhos de Primavera.

- Você fala muito! Cale a boca e venha lutar como homem!

Uma expressão de raiva surge no rosto de Primavera, que responde numa explosão violenta de cosmo:

- Como ousa falar assim! Sentirá meu verdadeiro poder!

Seu cosmo aumenta com tanta força que as rosas que estavam em volta são jogadas longe e um vento forte começa a soprar o local suspendendo no ar pétalas de flores. No punho de Primavera crescem grandes espinhos verdes, tão afiados como punhais. Ele parte pra cima de Kolckier desferindo socos em altíssima velocidade.

O cavaleiro de Yeti tem alguma dificuldade, mas consegue desviar dos golpes, e com um salto para trás consegue manter uma certa distância de Primavera.

- É assim que pretende me derrotar? Saiba que meu mestre é um dos cavaleiros de ouro de Athena, e domina por completo a técnica que permite mover-se na velocidade da luz! E eu, como seu discípulo fiel, também domino essa técnica, e a menos que também se mova nessa velocidade não vai conseguir me acertar!

- Não me diga... Isto está claro pela intensidade de seu cosmo! O que você não percebeu, por que estava ocupado se desviando de meus golpes em baixa velocidade... Foi que nem todos foram na mesma velocidade que você viu... Consegui disparar um golpe no instante em que seu movimento deu uma mínima desacelerada... E este ultimo golpe é o que vai lhe levar a morte... Uma morte lenta e muito... Muito dolorosa!

- O quê!

Kolckier passou a mão no rosto e levou-a em frente aos olhos. Havia sangue. Realmente um golpe havia lhe atingido, e apesar de se tratar de um pequeno corte, a dor era insuportável.

- O veneno age rápido... Não levará mais do que alguns minutos e estará morto!

Primavera solta uma risada, que é interrompida pelas palavras de Kolckier que começa a desfazer sua expressão de preocupação.

- Acha mesmo?

Ele põe sua mão sobre o corte e emana seu cosmo congelante. Parte de seu rosto de se congela.

- Como pôde fazer isso? É o seu rosto... Vai congelá-lo?

- Exatamente! Assim o veneno não cai na corrente sangüínea... E poderei mata-lo!

- Tolo... Sacrificou a parte mais bela de um homem à toa! Se não for meu veneno, serei eu que vou matá-lo! Morra! **Pétalas Assassinas da Primavera!**

Milhares de pétalas de rosas vermelhas levantam do chão e partem para cima de Kolckier como um turbilhão à uma velocidade extrema. Ele, sem tempo de armar uma boa defesa, faz um X com os braços e forma uma forte corrente de ar gelado em volta de si, na intenção de parar as pétalas de Primavera. Não adianta muito. As pétalas passam pela corrente de ar e começam a acertar e rachar a armadura de Yeti. Quando elas começam a acertar o braço de Kolckier, na altura dos bíceps, que é desprotegido pela armadura, começam a grudar e a drenar seu sangue.

- Argh! Que diabos é isso? - ele tenta arrancar as pétalas do braço, mas não consegue.

Primavera começa a rir.

- Minhas pétalas só sairão de seu braço quando não tiver mais sangue para sugar... Desista!

- Maldito!

Kolckier começa a puxar com muito mais forças as pétalas sem se importar com os ferimentos. Ao arrancá-las causa ferimentos profundos em seu braço, mas isto não parecia abalá-lo.

- Não são limitações físicas que irão parar o Titã das Neves! Prove o real poder do Cavaleiro de Yeti! - Kolckier explode seu cosmo atingindo o zero absoluto.

Ele junta seus braços acima de sua cabeça e desfere um poderosíssimo golpe no chão, abrindo uma cratera onde seu punho tocou o solo.

- **Ira do Titã!**

Todo o chão do bosque treme com violência, ondas de impacto saiam do centro do impacto. O solo é coberto por um tapete de gelo. Em meio ao tremor, altas rajadas de gelo começam a explodir do chão. Uma delas explode bem debaixo de Primavera, jogando-o para o alto com extrema força.

Enquanto inimigo estava no alto, Kolckier aproveita a intensidade de seu cosmo e prepara um novo disparo.

- **Execução Aurora! **

A fortíssima rajada de gelo atinge seu oponente em cheio, mandando seu corpo pra mais longe ainda.

O corpo de Primavera cai ao longe e sua armadura se cobre de trincas e gelo. Com uma certa dificuldade, Primavera tenta pôr-se de pé. Embora ele parecesse ter sido atingido com força, seu cosmo permanecia aceso com intensidade, agora emanando um terrível sentimento: raiva, muita raiva.

Primavera fica de pé, de longe, encarando Kolckier.

- ...

Estendendo sua mão ele revela um belo botão de rosa. Com um sopro o botão se lança no ar, e suas folhas funcionam como asas, fazendo ele planar até se aproximar de Kolckier.

Não havia por que desconfiar de um botão de rosa. Mesmo assim Yeti não desfez sua posição de combate, porém não havia tanta força em seus punhos. Erro dele. Tratava-se de uma armadilha.

O botão explode com extrema violência, e seu poder de impacto foi capaz de arrastar Kolckier vários metros para trás, que em reflexo colocou os braços em frente ao rosto. Mas o grande perigo estava nos milhares de espinhos que foram lançados na explosão. Longos e finos como uma agulha, eles perfuraram toda a armadura de Yeti e atingem sua carne, cravando nela como verdadeiros espinhos. Pelos ferimentos seu sangue escorria.

- Argh! Desgraçado...

Primavera, com um leve sorriso diabólico no rosto, aproxima-se dele.

- Então cavaleiro? Pôde sentir o poder de um cavaleiro de Artemis? Agora pode ver como foi tolo em aceitar lutar comigo?

Kolckier têm dificuldades para manter-se de pé, a dor corria por todo seu corpo, era insuportável. Os espinhos eram muitos, impossíveis de serem retirados ali na hora, o máximo que pôde fazer foi expandir seu cosmo e congela-los, assim com um golpe superficial sobre seu próprio corpo foi possível tirar alguns deles.

Mal podendo se agüentar sobre suas pernas, ele é forçado a flexioná-las e sobre seu joelho. Seu olhar carregado fitava com bravura o traiçoeiro cavaleiro.

- Argh... Eu sou o tolo? Tolo... É você por ser o cavaleiro que é! Sempre insatisfeito consigo mesmo... Procura esconder todos os sentimentos terríveis em seu coração com uma pseudobeleza exterior... Chega a ser patético! Um cavaleiro extremamente superficial, que não deveria merecer ser chamado de cavaleiro... Não vejo um traço de beleza na sua repugnante figura...

As palavras sábias de Kolckier surpreenderam Primavera. Talvez por que elas lhe soaram como uma dura verdade.

- Verme! - Primavera enfia no peito de Kolckier um enorme espinho na forma de uma espada que ele havia escondido em suas costas.

- Argh! O que você fez! Maldito... Traiçoeiro!

Kolckier segura o espinho com força, tentando tira-lo inutilmente. Sua face empalidece e suas forças começam a abandonar seu corpo. Seu corpo cai para frente. O lado esquerdo de seu peito, perfurado, jorrava sangue. A risada de Primavera abafava os gemidos de dor de Kolckier.

- Aprenda, verme! Nunca ouse dirigir palavras mentirosas para um cavaleiro de Artemis! Agradeça-me por não faze-lo sofrer tanto... Foi apenas um golpe no coração e lhe matei... Uma morte rápida!

Kolckier agoniza por alguns instantes enquanto Primavera assistia com nítido sadismo.

- Eu... prometi... que iria mata-lo... com minhas mãos... devo cumprir... minhas promessas!

Num esforço sobre-humano, Kolckier consegue se pôr em pé. Os olhos arregalados de Primavera não podiam acreditar no que viam: O guerreiro que há pouco estava com o peito varado por um imenso espinho, agora o retira de seu corpo com as próprias mãos.

- Mas como! Eu... Eu perfurei seu coração! Devia estar morto!

- Claro que devia... - Diz Kolckier, por entre gemidos de dor - Mas não estou! Você errou! Errou o lado do meu coração! Foi uma pequena deficiência que tive quando nasci... Meu coração é do lado direito! Graças a Athena, meu coração é do lado direito!

- Não! Não pode ser!

- Pode... E é!

Kolckier levanta os braços sobre sua cabeça. Seu cosmo se intensifica de forma surpreendente. Flocos de gelo começam a se formar no ar. A imagem de uma mulher segurando um jarro se forma, e atrás dela podia-se ver um enorme gigante branco. Era o titã das neves: Yeti.

- Morra! **Execução**...** Aurora!**

O golpe atinge Primavera em cheio, que abismado com tamanho poder, é pego sem nenhuma defesa. Sua armadura se despedaça por completo e seu corpo vai se congelando, caindo ao longe.

Caído no chão, já não se movia. Sua mente ainda não havia assimilado a idéia de ter sido derrotado por aquele guerreiro. O único guerreiro que havia sido capaz de ferir à Primavera, e capaz de revelar-lhe a verdade que ele próprio tentava esconder atrás de toda sua vaidade.

- Como... Como pude ser derrotado?

- Não havia um pingo de sentimento honroso em seu coração... É desprezível que Ártemis tenha aceitado-o como cavaleiro... Eu prometi que lhe mataria com minhas próprias mãos, e assim farei!

Kolckier bota a mão sobre o pescoço de Primavera. Um estalo se ouve. A cabeça de Primavera pende para o lado.

- Promessa cumprida.

Com seus dedos ele fecha os olhos de seu oponente. E com muitas dificuldades caminha para o próximo bosque.

Em off: Ae pessoal...Obrigado pelos previews bacanas! Isso ajuda pra caramba uehuheue Vamo em frente q tô com gás! Um cavaleiro de Artemis q gosto muito é o Inverno, leiam o próximo capitulo e vejam se concordam comigo... Abraços!


	5. O Impiedoso Frio do Inverno

**CAPITULO 5**

**O impiedoso frio do Inverno**

Depois de deixarem Kolckier no bosque da Primavera, Camus e Fritz chegam ao bosque do Inverno. Um bosque escuro, que inspirava um ar tenebroso. A árvores estavam secas e desfolhadas, os galhos finos e retorcidos emergiam dos troncos altos e ocos. O céu estava pintado com nuvens escuras, e o solo coberto de neve e folhas secas.

Um assovio fino do vento quebrava o silêncio quase palpável do lugar.

- Onde está o cavaleiro deste bosque? Não consigo sentir nenhum cosmo... É estranho mestre!

- Espere! - Camus faz um sinal para ele parar.

Ele fica olhando para os lados com um olhar desconfiado, e põe-se na frente de seu discípulo.

- Coloque-se em posição de defesa Fritz! O inimigo está perto!

- O quê? Onde ele está? – rapidamente obedece às ordens.

Camus permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, com a mesma expressão de atenção. Concentrava-se em aguçar seus sentidos, principalmente o sexto, que indicava um perigo iminente. Algo estava errado naquele lugar: não se podia sentir nenhum cosmo, mas havia uma presença persistente. Olhando para os lados nada se via além da paisagem mórbida do bosque.

De repente Camus faz uma rápida defesa em X e cria uma barreira de cristais de gelo e vento em volta dele e de seu discípulo. A barreira nem chega a ficar pronta e uma lança de gelo passa pelos cristais, por uma brecha na defesa e atinge Camus bem no peito jogando-o longe. Fritz se assusta e corre para dar assistência a seu mestre.

- Mestre! O senhor está bem! O que houve!

- Esqueça-me... Coloque-se em posição de defesa, agora!

Uma nova lança de gelo é disparada para cima de Fritz. Com um rápido e poderoso soco ele consegue quebrá-la. Rapidamente se levanta deixando Camus deitado no chão. Olha em volta e sem ver ninguém, grita para todos os lados:

- Quem está aí! Apareça se tiver coragem! Deve ser muito fácil atacar escondido! Apareça!

Ouve-se uma risada que ecoa por todo o bosque. Ao longe aparece a silhueta de um homem caminhando na direção dos dois cavaleiros. Em instantes o homem já estava a poucos metros dos dois.

- Ainda estão vivos? Realmente vocês são fortes, devo admitir...

Responde o homem com sua voz rouca. Ele vestia uma armadura azul bem brilhante, da mesma cor de seus olhos que tinham um forte contraste com sua pele extremamente pálida. Detalhes como os lábios rachados e sem cor e os cabelos negros cobertos por uma fina camada de gelo, revelavam o frio a que estava acostumado o cavaleiro.

- Cavaleiro covarde! Como ousa nos atacar desse jeito? Sem nenhuma manifestação...

- Não sou covarde... Se fosse covarde - Inverno levanta seu dedo para o alto enquanto fala e faz formar uma bola de cosmo concentrada -... Dispararia este golpe sobre seu mestre, que está quase morrendo! Mas terei piedade dele, matarei você primeiro! **Rajada Glacial!**

Da concentração de energia no dedo de Inverno sai uma rajada de cosmo na direção de Fritz, acertando-o em cheio no peito. Tamanha foi a intensidade do golpe que o joga com extrema força contra as árvores que havia ali. Seu corpo cai no chão, imóvel. De sua armadura se partem algumas lascas.

- Hunf... Fácil demais... – Inverno baixa sua guarda, levanta a cabeça olhando para o céu enquanto estrala o pescoço.

- Tolo... Cavaleiro tolo! Acabou definir sua morte! - diz Camus com certa dificuldade.

- Eu? Por que diz isso? Não vê que acabei de matar o garoto?

- Tem... Certeza?

Seu olhar se dirige para a árvore onde tinha sido jogado o corpo de Fritz. Inverno se assusta ao ver que o corpo dele não estava lá, e o que mais lhe assustava era que o seu cosmo estava extremamente intenso e agressivo.

- O quê! Onde ele está?

- Seu erro foi ter piedade de mim e subestimar seu oponente... Impressiona-me um cavaleiro tão poderoso como você, capaz de manter seu cosmo imperceptível até o momento de disparar um golpe, cometer um erro tão humano como esse! - diz Camus.

Antes que Inverno pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grito é ouvido:

- **Execução Aurora!**

Uma fortíssima rajada de gelo atinge o cavaleiro de Artemis em cheio, jogando-o longe. Frtiz surgiu de trás de uma árvore, e agora corria até Camus.

- Mestre! Como o senhor está?

Camus, com dificuldades, coloca-se de pé.

- Estou bem... Não se preocupe comigo! Concentre-se na batalha! O inimigo ainda não foi derrotado!

- **Rajada Glacial!**

Uma rajada de cosmo é novamente disparada contra Fritz, que não tem tempo de fazer nenhum tipo de defesa. Centímetros antes de atingi-lo, a rajada é desviada por uma barreira de gelo que se formou em torno dele.

- Eu disse para ficar atento! Não estarei sempre aqui para lhe defender!

Camus havia se colocado na frente de seu discípulo.

- Não se preocupe mais, mestre! Siga em frente, depois deste bosque já é o território de Athena, não é?

- Sim, é o território dela... Eu irei, mas esperarei por todos vocês na montanha da fronteira, e quero encontrá-los vivos! Ainda não começamos a nossa verdadeira batalha!

- Vai fugir? Pois vá! Posso derrotar este verme sozinho, depois irei até as montanhas finais te matar! - grita Inverno para Camus, que finge não ouvir e prossegue caminhando, ainda que com dificuldades.

- Só vai matar meu mestre se conseguir fizer isso comigo primeiro... E eu juro que não vai conseguir!

Inverno se vira para Fritz olhando-o com desprezo.

- Ora, cavaleiro, não pôde prever dois de meus ataques e quase morreu por conta deles. Eu posso manter meu cosmo imperceptível e só aumentá-lo frações de segundo antes de disparar um golpe... Não terá tempo nem sequer de pensar em se defender!

- Pode ter certeza que agora já sei como vencê-lo, já pude lhe observar tempo suficiente!

Fritz explode seu cosmo com muita intensidade, mantendo-o no zero absoluto. O solo à sua volta se congela e fragmentos dele se erguem no ar e em seguida se desfazem. Atrás dele a imagem de Aurora se forma.

- **Execução Aurora!**

Inverno já estava preparado e estica as mãos com a palma voltada para a rajada de gelo que vinha em sua direção. Incrivelmente ele consegue segurar a Execução Aurora com as mãos e quando se preparava para desviar o golpe, Fritz concentra seu cosmo novamente.

- **Explosão Aurora!**

Um círculo de gelo se forma e rapidamente se fecha em volta de Inverno, causando uma grande explosão, desfazendo sua defesa e fazendo com que ele seja atingido também pela Execução Aurora. Ambos os golpes o atingem de uma vez só. Uma densa neblina se ergue.

Fritz se desnorteia, sem saber onde foi parar seu inimigo. Mal podia enxergar um palmo à sua frente. Ele mantém-se em posição de defesa e com seu cosmo intenso, enquanto a grossa neblina começa a se dissipar. Estava apreensivo, sabia que Inverno podia atacar de qualquer lado e a qualquer momento e provavelmente não teria tempo de fazer uma defesa eficiente.

- Onde está? - grita Fritz, enquanto forma um campo de cristais de gelo em volta de si.

De repente um grito é ouvido:

- **Execução Aurora!**

Uma fortíssima rajada de gelo e vento passa por sua defesa e o atinge nas costas arremessando-o contra as árvores, rachando completamente sua armadura e congelando-a nas costas.

Fritz se levanta com dificuldades e se vira para ver de onde veio o golpe. Uma expressão de assombro ilustra sua face. Quem disparou foi Inverno.

- Você! Co-como conseguiu, você usou uma das técnicas Aurora? Isso é impossível!

O cavaleiro do Inverno permanecia em pé, sua armadura estava muito rachada, mas ainda brilhava e incrivelmente não estava congelada. Ele responde calmamente sem preocupação:

- Acho que não mencionei uma outra habilidade minha. Consigo aprender técnicas de gelo muito rápido... Basta que eu a observe por uma ou duas vezes e já consigo dispará-la! É bem interessante não é?

Fritz estava perplexo. Impressionado com o tamanho do poder que aquele cavaleiro tinha. Ele já possuía a vantagem de esconder seu cosmo enquanto não atacava. E agora revelou poder aprender golpes apenas observando.

Por alguns segundos pensou que realmente não poderia derrotá-lo. Enquanto isso viu toda a sua vida passar em sua mente, todos os momentos difíceis que passou, o árduo treinamento e os infinitos sonhos que teve com um mundo melhor, onde se pudesse viver onde queria, onde se pudesse ver o sol.

"Todo esse tempo de dificuldades não pode ter sido em vão! - Pensa Fritz - A Terra é nossa! Não dos deuses, não deles!"

De repente seu cosmo explode com tamanha força que todo chão do bosque começa a tremer. Cristais de gelo começam a se erguer do chão. Seu cosmo até assustou a Inverno, que recua alguns passos.

Agora havia um fator que Fritz tinha a seu lado: seu cosmo estava nulo de sentimentos, não havia nem mesmo raiva, havia apenas poder e somente o poder.

- Já sei como derrotá-lo! Já sei como te matar, verme cavaleiro de Artemis!

- A mim? Tem certeza? - Inverno responde com sarcasmo e explode seu cosmo ao máximo de uma única vez.

Inverno ergue seus braços enquanto seu cosmo se intensificava. Uma aura de um azul intenso envolvia seu corpo e do chão se erguia uma espessa massa de ar gelado que começava a cercar Fritz.

-** Tempestade Polar!**

- Mas... O que é isso!

Dentro da massa de ar começa a se formar uma tempestade de gelo. Rajadas de ventos em altíssima velocidade e milhares de cristais de gelo o atingiam ao mesmo tempo, qualquer tipo de defesa era inútil.

Enquanto a tempestade cerca Fritz, Inverno ria com nítida satisfação.

- Cavaleiro medíocre! Morra aí dentro! Não vai poder... O quê!

De repente ele dá um salto desviando-se de uma rajada de gelo que saiu do meio da massa de ar. Enquanto estava no ar uma rajada colorida de cosmo rasgou o céu em sua direção. Inverno percebe e tenta se desviar, a rajada o pega de raspão no braço e nesse local a armadura se estraçalha. Atingido, perde o equilíbrio no ar e cai no chão, em cima de estacas de gelo que se ergueram.

A massa de ar em torno de Fritz se dissipa. Ele ainda estava de pé, mas muito ofegante. Sua escama marinha estava toda destruída e havia vários cortes pelo seu corpo que sangravam muito.

- Gostou... Desta seqüência de golpes?

Inverno se levanta do meio das estacas de gelo, com sua armadura quebrada quase que por completo. O seu braço, onde foi atingido pela rajada de cosmo, sangrava bastante.

- Foi forte... Mas não o suficiente! Morra! **Gládio de gelo!**

Inverno estica seu braço e dele se forma uma fina e longa lança de gelo que parte em direção ao peito de Fritz.

Ao invés de fazer alguma defesa enquanto a lança vem em sua direção, o cavaleiro de Kraken apenas faz um leve movimento com o corpo para a direita e joga na direção de Inverno duas esferas de cristal de gelo que brilhavam. A lança o atinge em cheio, mas não no peito, e sim um pouco acima, perto do ombro. Ele cai no chão com o ombro perfurado pela lança.

- Agora sofra verme maldito que ousou me enfrentar! Poderia ter uma morte muito rápida, mas escolheu o modo mais difícil! Irei fazer implorar-me para matá-lo logo! - diz Inverno.

- Não cante vitória antes do tempo! - responde Fritz apontando para as esferas de gelo aos pés de Inverno que brilhavam intensamente.

- Mas o que... - antes que pudesse terminar a frase, duas explosões violentas se seguem, jogando o corpo do cavaleiro do Inverno para o alto e para longe. Ao cair no chão sua armadura se desfaz em pedaços e seu corpo se congela por inteiro.

- Queime no inferno... Verme!

Fritz se levanta com muitas dificuldades e com força retira a estaca de seu ombro. Ele se vira e começa a caminhar para a saída do bosque do inverno.

Seu sangue pingava, manchando o solo branco.


	6. De Volta ao Santuário

**CAPITULO 6**

**De volta ao santuário**

A noite já havia chegado e os cinco cavaleiros estavam frente à primeira das doze casas zodiacais. Eles haviam passado por inúmeros campos de treinamentos e várias arenas de combates. Tudo destruído.

Da entrada da primeira da casa podia-se ver todas as outras em ruínas, algumas completamente destruídas.

- Mu... Cavaleiro de Áries... – sussurra Camus enquanto adentra a casa, seguido de seus discípulos.

Podia-se ver, espalhados pelo chão da casa, pedaços da armadura de Áries. Ainda havia manchas de sangue nas paredes. Algumas partes do local estavam cobertas de gelo. O corpo do bravo cavaleiro Mu não estava em sua casa.

A dor era grande em ter que passar por ali novamente, seu coração se apertava e as terríveis lembranças vinham-lhe à mente. Mas ele ia em frente, deveria chegar até a 13ª casa e reencontrar Athena. Não seria uma subida fácil, mas tinha que ser feita.

Os discípulos de Camus seguiam-no em silêncio, respeitando a dor de seu mestre.

A segunda casa estava em estado tão lastimável quanto a primeira. Eis uma surpresa ali: parte do capacete da armadura de Touro ensangüentada, caída no chão. Uma batalha feroz entre Aldebaran e um guerreiro gigante que acompanhava Polarius se desenrolara ali. As crateras por toda a casa revelavam a violência daquela batalha.

Quando houve o ataque o Santuário estava com todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes. Athena reviveu todos eles ao ser alertada por um misterioso cosmo que certa noite havia sido sentido em seus aposentos. Mas veio cedo demais, o ataque aconteceu muito depois do alerta, quando os cavaleiros já relaxavam em seus treinamentos.

Firme em seu caminho, Camus seguia os degraus e ia passando casa por casa. Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Aioros, Shaka, Dohko, Miro, Shura e Afrodite. Todos lutaram e todos foram assassinados pelos quatro cavaleiros de Polarius.

Enquanto passava pelas casas podia-se ver o sangue que ainda manchava as paredes, as colunas congeladas e as paredes repletas de crateras. Era extremamente angustiante e doloroso para Camus percorrer este caminho novamente.

Naquelas casas deveriam estar doze cavaleiros que deviam proteger a todo custo Athena, mas eles falharam, todos eles, inclusive Camus.

A pior das lembranças ainda estava por vir: A 11ª casa zodiacal.

- Este é o templo de Aquário, mestre? – pergunta Jacob.

Camus apenas acena com a cabeça, respondendo que sim. Solta um suspiro profundo e adentra sua casa.

A fachada estava toda rachada e as pilastras congeladas. Lá dentro, havia crateras nas paredes e muito sangue manchando-as. A casa de Aquário fora palco de muitas batalhas. E túmulo de muitos guerreiros.

Pedaços de armaduras podiam ser vistos espalhados pelo chão. Camus podia ouvir gritos de dor dos cavaleiros de prata e de bronze ao tentarem atacar os guerreiros de Polarius ecoando incessantemente em sua mente, martelando dolorosamente sua consciência.

Os cavaleiros de Athena, usando de todo seu poder, mal conseguiram tocar os inimigos. A maioria deles sucumbiu com um único golpe.

Ali se podia ver cacos do indestrutível escudo do Dragão de Bronze, pedaços do mortal escudo da medusa da armadura de Perseu, e até a indestrutível armadura de Fênix de Bronze totalmente destroçada.

Nenhuma esperança, nenhuma força tirada dos sentimentos, nenhuma determinação, e nenhum sentimento valoroso ajudou naquele momento. Tudo que os guerreiros seguiam como ideal foi destruído.

Os corações vazios dos guerreiros de Polarius venceram os corações cheios de amor dos guerreiros de Athena.

Depois daqueles instantes que pareciam não mais terminar, finalmente Camus viu a saída de sua casa logo à frente. Mas antes que pudesse sair e deixar para trás todo aquele mundo de lembranças dolorosas, eis que surge em seu caminho um crucifixo. O crucifixo que Hyoga carregava no peito. Camus abaixa para pegá-lo. Ao tocar o objeto um flash de memória lhe vem à mente.

- "Mestreee!"

Hyoga gritando desesperado, pedindo socorro a Camus enquanto um dos cavaleiros de Polarius atravessava seu peito com as próprias mãos.

Camus fecha com força seus olhos, que começavam a se encher de lágrimas. Com força, ele recolhe o crucifixo e parte para a saída de sua casa.

Seus discípulos seguiam Camus em absoluto silêncio.

Finalmente, depois de atravessarem as doze casas zodiacais, Camus e os outros chegam à estátua de Athena. A estátua, toda fragmentada, ainda estava de pé, em cima do altar, olhando todo o Santuário.

Descendo o olhar, aos pés da estátua, via-se uma jovem vestindo uma túnica branca, sentada com os joelhos levantados e com a cabeça abaixada entre eles, chorando. Seus longos cabelos pretos, encaracolados e brilhosos lhe caiam pelas costas. Seu cosmo era extremamente melancólico, tão deprimente quanto o choro de uma mãe que perdera os filhos.

Camus caminhou com passos serenos até se aproximar da jovem. Seus lábios apenas sussurraram:

- Athena...

A jovem levantou a cabeça revelando um belíssimo rosto, pele alva, um pouco pálida, de traços delicados e maravilhosos olhos verdes, que brilhavam enquanto olhavam para Camus. Ela ficou paralisada por alguns instantes e depois o abraçou com força enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua face.

- Graças aos Deuses ainda piedosos que existem no Olimpo... Camus, você sobreviveu!

- Sim Athena... Estou aqui!

Enquanto a deusa da sabedoria chorava em seus ombros, Camus não pôde conter uma lágrima que teimou em descer pelo seu rosto. Era uma lágrima pura, de pura esperança.

**Aos pés da estátua de Athena**

O dia seguinte já havia chegado. Camus estava sentado aos pés da estátua quando Athena chega para lhe fazer companhia. Ela estava bem diferente da noite anterior, podia-se ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Na noite passada Camus explicou os seus planos e o que pretendia fazer para derrotar Polarius. Falou-lhe também sobre os novos discípulos e sobre o potencial deles.

- E então Athena... Como está? – pergunta Camus.

- Ora... Eu que devia lhe perguntar isso! Foram vocês que passaram pelos cavaleiros de Artemis...

Os dois sorriem.

- Camus, como estão os cavaleiros?

- Estão melhores... Aleck e Jacob já estão de pé. Fritz e Kolckier ainda estão muito feridos.

- Sim... Logo a primeira batalha deles foi contra cavaleiros tão poderosos como os Guerreiros das Estações... Devem realmente ter se ferido muito.

- É...

Os dois se entreolham por alguns segundos até que Athena diz:

- Eu pensei que todos vocês estavam mortos... Esses dez anos eu passei sofrendo por ter sido a culpada pela morte de todos os humanos... Se não fosse imortal eu teria morrido de tanta angústia...

- Foi tolice de Polarius achar que um dia eu me uniria a ele... Ele deixou que eu e apenas algumas pessoas das vilas siberianas pudéssemos viver na Terra. Fora nós, Polarius dividiu todo o nosso mundo entre os deuses!

- Sim... – Athena suspira profundamente – eu estou presa neste território... Não posso sair daqui, senão já teria ido até ele... – seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas – Não acredito que ele matou todos que havia na Terra! Como pude sucumbir a ele? Já enfrentamos tantos outros inimigos poderosos! Como? Como!

Camus abraça Athena confortando-a.

- Calma... A culpa foi nossa, nós cavaleiros é que devíamos protegê-la! Nós falhamos e todos pagaram pelo nosso erro... Mas Polarius terá o troco! Nós nos encarregaremos de expulsá-lo e ter o nosso mundo de volta! Não se preocupe... Confie em nós!

Sua expressão estava carregada, percebia-se uma profunda revolta que queimava dentro de Camus, queimava e intensificava cada vez mais a chama que alimentava sua sede de justiça e de vingança. Seus olhos se enchiam de água.

**Nos campos de treinamento do Santuário**

Na mesma manhã, Aleck e Jacob estavam andando, sem suas armaduras, admirados com santuário.

- Então aqui eram treinados os cavaleiros... – comenta Aleck.

- Lembro-me de Hyoga falando daqui... Ele me disse que um dia ia me trazer aqui para eu conhecer... – diz Jacob enquanto suspira.

- Vamos treinar? Aqui é bem grande...

- Não... Agora não... Outra hora fazemos isso... – Jacob se vira e continua sua caminhada.

- Agora sim!

Aleck dá um salto e parte pra cima de seu amigo com uma voadora. Jacob se vira e trava o chute com seus braços. Enquanto estava no ar, Aleck gira o corpo derrubando Jacob, que antes de cair se apóia no chão com os braços e ataca com um chute com os dois pés juntos. Aleck se defende com o braço em X e toma distância.

Os dois ficam de frente, se encarando por alguns segundos. Um corre na direção do outro e ao se encontrarem trocam chute e socos em alta velocidade. Depois os dois se distanciam novamente.

- Vai ter que ser mais rápido se quiser me acertar! – fala imponente, Jacob.

O outro cavaleiro estava ofegante, pois havia tomado alguns socos no abdômen.

- Quem vai ter que ser mais rápido é você, Jacob!

Sem que ele percebesse, Aleck havia congelado as pernas de seu amigo enquanto trocavam golpes. Jacob se impressiona.

- Está de parabéns... Desta vez eu deixo você ficar com a vitória...

- Ah é, é? – Aleck parte pra cima de Jacob novamente trocando soco e chutes.

Os dois ficam ali treinando como se brincassem, por mais algum tempo.

Alguns dias se passam desde a chegada de Camus e dos cavaleiros ao Santuário.

**Aos pés da estátua de Athena**

Era uma manhã serena no Santuário. Camus estava sentado olhando uma flor que havia crescido ali do lado, em uma rachadura no chão. Athena chega e senta-se ao seu lado.

- Camus... Eu enviei através do arco-de-íris as cinco armaduras para Hephaesto consertá-las...

- Que ótimo! Elas estavam fora de condições de uso... Não agüentariam mais nenhum combate! Muito obrigado Athena!

- Não foi nada...

Ela fica quieta por alguns segundos. Mesmo sendo Athena em sua forma espiritual, ela ainda tinha as memórias de quando estava em Saori Kido, e o Camus que ela havia conhecido era muito diferente deste que estava à sua frente. Um impulso de curiosidade a consumia por dentro durante todos estes dias até ela não resistir mais e perguntar:

- Camus, você está diferente... O que aconteceu?

- Eu? Diferente como?

- Você está... – ela para um pouco para buscar palavras – Humano! Está mais humano... Não está mais tão frio quanto antes, está mais sentimental... Está mais humano mesmo.

Como se já esperasse por aquela pergunta, ele responde:

- É... Eu mudei mesmo... Passei a conviver mais com as pessoas, isso fez com que se aflorassem alguns sentimentos em meu coração... Pude sentir aquilo que você defendia, e que conseqüentemente eu também defendia: o amor! Eu pude sentir das pessoas a esperança que tinham em ter o mundo de volta... Foi movido por esse amor e por essa esperança que eu resolvi treinar outros jovens e ir enfrentar Polarius.

Athena escuta as palavras de Camus com atenção, demonstrando uma certa satisfação em seu sorriso.

- Camus, você passou a lutar pelo amor e pela esperança depois que conheceu esses sentimentos... Mas e quando você lutava para me proteger, você os conhecia?

- Não... Eu não me permitia sentir aquilo como cavaleiro, e ainda não me permito... Mas antes era sempre um Cavaleiro de Ouro e sempre devia estar pronto para batalhar. Se me deixasse envolver por sentimentos, não seria o cavaleiro que fui, e provavelmente não teria resistido aos cavaleiros de Polarius... Nunca tinha sentido falta de sentimentos, nunca precisei deles... Nunca os tive...

- Nunca? Nunca mesmo? Nem mesmo antes de se tornar cavaleiro?

Camus pára por alguns segundos, pensativo, em dúvida, depois responde com uma voz trêmula:

- Não...

Havia sido uma resposta incerta. Algo no fundo do coração de Camus fez com que aquele "não" saísse incerto. Athena percebeu sua incerteza, mas preferiu não questiona-lo mais. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

**Nos campos de treinamento do Santuário**

Aleck, Jacob, Fritz e Kolckier estavam sentados numa arena conversando sobre os oponentes que enfrentaram, até que Kolckier pergunta a Fritz:

- Como conseguiu derrotar Inverno? Primavera havia dito que ele seria o mais forte dos cavaleiros de Artemis.

- Talvez fosse... Ele escondia seu cosmo e só o manifestava antes de atacar, era impossível prever qualquer reação dele!

- E como o matou? – pergunta Jacob.

- Bom... Ele conseguia prever meus movimentos então fiz algo que não faria. Em um momento eu me vi envolto por uma tempestade de gelo e minha armadura estava sendo destruída, se eu não o atacasse lá de dentro eu não teria chances de atacá-lo de fora. Então disparei um Trovão Aurora de dentro da tempestade. Eu sabia que ele poderia escapar com certa facilidade e provavelmente iria pular, já que direcionei o golpe em linha reta. Quando ele pulou, eu formei a Rajada Boreal, que como vocês sabem é uma rajada de cosmo que vem do céu, como um relâmpago, para cima do oponente. Não sei se o acertou em cheio, mas o desequilibrou, e ele então caiu em cima das estacas de gelo que eu ergui.

- E então ele morreu? – pergunta Aleck.

- Não... Depois de caído o covarde ainda me atacou. Novamente frustrei as previsões dele, ao invés de me desviar joguei duas esferas de cristal com a energia da Explosão Aurora em cada uma delas. Ele morreu com as explosões delas.

Os outros cavaleiros ficam impressionados. Até que Aleck faz um comentário:

- Eu não matei Outono...

Os seus amigos se impressionam mais ainda e perguntam a ele por que o deixou vivo.

- Eu me coloquei no lugar dele, – começa a responde Aleck – aquele guerreiro realmente amava sua deusa. Ele se sentia honrado em servir a Ártemis. Eu ia deixá-lo caído no chão de seu bosque. Mas ele tentou me atacar pelas costas, então o prendi num caixão de gelo... Ele não morreu, Artemis poderá tirá-lo de lá com facilidades...

- Sempre piedoso... – diz Fritz discordando de seu colega – O mestre já cansou de nos dizer que temos que saber manter nossos sentimentos longe de nós enquanto lutamos. Os sentimentos são bons apenas quando não estamos sendo cavaleiros. Lembre-se disso!

- Sim... Eu sei disso! Nas próximas batalhas não terei sentimentos... Não terei...

Algumas semanas já haviam se passado. As armaduras já estavam prontas, como foram consertadas por Hephaesto elas passaram a ser tão poderosa quanto a de um deus. Os jovens cavaleiros estavam maravilhados enquanto as testavam. Camus também admirava o trabalho que havia sido feito na armadura de Aquário, ela agora estava mais resistente, mais poderosa e até mais bonita.

**Aos pés da estátua de Athena**

- Muito obrigado Athena, Hephaesto fez um trabalho maravilhoso com nossas armaduras, estão ótimas!

- Ora, Camus. Era meu dever dar-lhes um traje de combate descente, né!

Os dois sorriem, e conversam mais um pouco sobre as armaduras. O papo seguia descontraído, quando Athena pergunta:

- Camus... Como conseguiu a sua armadura de Aquário?

Ele fez menção de responder, mas depois parou. Ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e depois respondeu, até um pouco surpreso:

- Pode parecer estranho... Mas não me lembro. Aliás, não tenho lembranças do tempo que passei treinando na Sibéria, isto é, sei que alguém deve ter me ensinado e devo ter tido um mestre... Mas me lembro apenas do que aprendi lá... E de nada mais...

As palavras de Camus estavam vagas, ele mesmo achava estranho o fato de não se lembrar de mais nada da Sibéria. As suas palavras saiam dispersas enquanto ele tentava buscar alguma lembrança.

- Mas como não se lembra... Isso não é coerente. Qual a lembrança mais próxima de uma pessoa que você tem? – Athena se curva e se aproxima de Camus para perguntar.

- Pessoa...?

Quando Athena se aproxima, ele sente o cosmo de sua deusa na forma mais pura possível. Um sentimento estranho começa a invadir seu coração, algo que o confunde. Como se viessem no embalo do cosmo de Athena, lembranças estranhas vêem à sua cabeça.

O flash de memória é estranho, carregado de sentimentos.

"Uma figura jovem e melancólica se arrastava por uma caverna escura e fria. No fundo dela havia uma urna dourada e brilhante, mas ele mal podia vê-la, não conseguia nem mesmo sentir seu próprio corpo. Não sabia se estava vivo ou morto, sua alma pendia entre os dois mundos. Mas algo o mantinha firme no caminho até o fundo da caverna. Era o cosmo vindo da urna. Tudo que o garoto sabia é que devia chegar até ela, pois então tudo ficaria bem. Do lado de fora uma fortíssima tempestade castigava o lugar, os sinais em seu corpo mostravam que o jovem havia passado muito tempo vagando em meio a ela. Sua roupa toda rasgada, seu corpo ferido, sua pele congelada e seu cosmo quase extinto. Sim, o jovem tinha um cosmo, não estava forte, mas era muito determinado, e vazio de sentimentos. Algo incomum para um rapaz como ele. Na certa foi a vida que ele levara até ali que o fez desacreditar nos poderes do sentimento e bani-los de sua alma e de seu cosmo...".

Camus havia ficado em completo silêncio enquanto via as imagens em sua mente. Seu olhar havia-se perdido no nada, era como se seu espírito tivesse deixado seu corpo.

Athena começa a se a assustar com a situação, achando que ela possa ter provocado algo.

- Camus! O que aconteceu! Fale comigo!

Ele não a ouve. As imagens continuam em sua mente.

"... Era um esforço descomunal cada vez que se arrastava alguns centímetros no chão. O tempo parecia não passar. Mas passava, e ele conseguiu chegar até a urna. Quando estava próximo, sua ultima força foi usada para tocá-la. Bastou um único toque e todos os sentimentos ruins desapareceram, todas as condições desfavoráveis sumiram e a chama de sua vida se intensificou como nunca. Um cosmo maravilhosamente forte e poderoso se uniu ao dele no instante em que a armadura se uniu ao seu corpo. Um cosmo tão acolhedor como ele nunca havia sentido, um cosmo que havia salvo sua vida. Era o cosmo, sem dúvida, de uma deusa. Agora ele sabia o que deveria fazer com aquela armadura. Deveria ser usada para agradecer ao ser que havia emanado o cosmo que o salvou.

Vestindo uma armadura dourada, com seu vigor completamente recuperado e seu cosmo forte e poderoso, o garoto sai da caverna. E começa a seguir um rumo, o caminho que seu cosmo lhe indicava ser o certo a seguir. Assim ele foi, seguindo em frente, caminhando com passos firmes e decididos, até sua silhueta se perder no horizonte branco..."

Camus começa a balbuciar algumas palavras vagas, como se estivesse em transe.

- O garoto...

- Garoto? Que garoto, Camus? – pergunta Athena preocupada.

- Aquele garoto... Aquele garoto sou eu?

- Como assim? Camus, fale comigo! Você está me assustando!

- Sim... Sou eu!

Os olhos dele, que antes eram vagos e olhavam para o nada, agora se voltam para Athena, cheios de vida e de sentimentos. A sua expressão muda, agora estava sorrindo, quase eufórico.

- Athena! Foi graças a você que eu estou vivo! – Ela fica sem entender muito, mas continua a ouvi-lo – Eu vi um garoto que estava sofrendo para chegar até uma urna dourada. Este garoto era eu, e a urna é a que guarda a minha armadura! Agora me lembro. Estava sozinho, a tempestade estava forte, mas eu continuava por que algo me chamava, eu sabia que se chegasse onde eu estava sendo chamado tudo ficaria bem. Vinha de dentro da caverna, já não tinha mais forças físicas, eu quase não sabia se estava vivo ou morto, sequer sentia meu corpo se mexer, tudo que sentia era uma forte ligação com aquela urna que brilhava tanto!

- Então... A armadura salvou sua vida?

- Sim Athena! Quando toquei a urna, todas as dores, todo o frio, todo o sofrimento e toda angústia que sentia desapareceram, e eu passei a sentir um calor que me manteve vivo. Tudo que deveria sentir então, era gratidão, uma eterna gratidão e amor àquele maravilhoso cosmo. E aquele cosmo, Athena, era seu!

As duas faces se enchem com um contagiante sorriso e os dois se abraçam forte.

- Que bom! Isso é maravilhoso, Camus! Eu sabia que um dos meus cavaleiros não podia ficar sem ter nem sequer um pingo de sentimento dentro de si. Sabia que você tinha amor em seu coração!

- Sim... E é por isso que eu não me lembrava de nada. Por que procurei esquecer tudo que me mantinha ligado a qualquer tipo de sentimento... Por isso mantive tudo isso longe da minha consciência... Para que pudesse ser forte.

Athena olha para Camus com um grande sorriso, um sorriso de admiração e de respeito. Antes, quando estava em Saori, ela o admirava apenas como um grande cavaleiro, como um poderoso cavaleiro disposto a tudo para defender o Santuário. Mas Saori era muito jovem, e às vezes ingênua suficiente para não perceber as reais qualidades dele, e mesmo que fosse mais madura seria quase impossível percebê-las.

Agora as coisas estão diferentes, Athena está em sua forma pura, em seu próprio corpo, não há intervenção de outra consciência como antes.

Camus também havia mudado muito, ele está muito mais humano, mais flexível, e passou a ver as coisas com outros olhos, com os olhos do coração. Ainda é um mestre severo que não tolera sentimentos em uma batalha, mas aprendeu a importância dos sentimentos fora delas. Isso tudo era admirado por Athena, e admirava mais ainda que um homem com tantas qualidades e com sentimentos puros como ele, fosse sentir tanto amor por ela. E era um amor verdadeiro, um amor muito além da atração física. Era atração cósmica.

Os dois continuaram se olhando profundamente. Eram olhares que emanavam um amor sincero e verdadeiro, tanto dele quanto dela.

Camus aproximou seu rosto do dela, enquanto dizia lentamente:

- Athena... É estranho o que sinto... Difícil de entender...

Ela se aproximou mais ainda e respondeu:

- Certos sentimentos não se entendem... Apenas se sentem...

Os dois se aproximam de uma vez e se beijam, enquanto os braços de Camus envolvem Athena em um confortável e amoroso abraço. Um beijo caloroso e apaixonado, fruto de um amor sincero. Um amor com poder para emanar uma energia tão intensa e pura que seria capaz de fazer brotar a vida.

Seus cosmos se uniam de forma intensa, quase que num só.

E os dois ficam ali, desfrutando do amor como se o tempo estivesse a favor.

**No quarto de Athena**

As estrelas se mostravam nítidas no céu. A noite estava excepcionalmente bela. Quase se podia tocar cada uma das constelações. Athena estava sentada à janela, escovando seus cabelos enquanto admirava o céu.

Ela se sentia feliz e confortável com a presença de Camus e dos garotos. O sorriso em sua face demonstrava a alegria que sentia. Ela realmente depositava suas esperanças neles, tudo o que poderia querer é expulsar os deuses da Terra e devolvê-la aos humanos, para então reerguer a humanidade.

Por outro lado ela tinha medo da partida. Mais alguns dias Camus e os meninos partiriam para o confronto final. Era temor o que Athena sentia. Ficaria sozinha novamente, e podia apenas orar e desejar sucesso para os cavaleiros. Nada mais. A sensação de potência era total, e incrivelmente sufocante. E se eles não voltassem?

Por alguns instantes ela pensou apenas em si própria. Talvez fosse melho reles viverem ali mesmo. Ela e Camus seriam felizes ali, apenas os dois. Nunca mais ela choraria por estar sozinha, nem despertaria de pesadelos ou teria medo de ver novamente a face de Polarius exibindo seu sorriso obscuro. Se Athena se limitasse ao seu território ele a deixaria em paz. Esse temor todo é uma seqüela deixada por Polarius, ainda quando estava no corpo de Saori Kido. Após ver Seiya ser alvejado pela lança de um dos guerreiros que seguiam o semideus, Saori pôs-se a implorar por sua própria vida. Polarius sequer deu ouvido à suas súplicas. Atravessou seu peito com as mãos nuas.

- Tola... Ainda perceberás que os humanos não são merecedores de suas lágrimas... Mas não agora. Já é tarde... – foram as últimas palavras dele para ela.

De súbito despertou de suas lembranças pelo som das batidas na porta de seu quarto. Sentiu-se aliviada por não mais remoer aqueles momentos terríveis. Foi até a porta atender, imaginado o que poderia ser.

- Athena... – disse Camus, à porta.

- Sim...?

- Eu... – ele hesitou por alguns momentos, procurando as palavras – Eu...não consegui...então... Ahn... Dane-se!

De forma brusca adentrou o quarto da deusa, puxou-a pelo pescoço e colou sua boca à dela. Com o pé fechou a porta à suas costas. Athena cedeu alguns instantes, seu corpo amoleceu, embriagada pelo calor atraente do corpo de Camus, mas logo soltou sua boca da dele, num rompante, como se despertasse..

- Não faça isso... Vai dificultar as coisas depois... Não podemos...

Camus pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios da deusa, como se pedisse silêncio a ela.

- Quem diz o que podemos ou não fazer somos nós mesmos. Devemos apenas sentir, sem tentar entender, certo?

- Certo, mas... hum! – Athena é interrompida pela boca de Camus, que a cobre com um ardente beijo.

Camus a jogou na cama. Avançou em sua direção olhando-a bem nos olhos. Seu olhar firme exalava seus desejos, sua íris azul refletia a face de Athena que, já entregue ao desejo, mordia seu lábio chamando seu amante. Ele atirou-se sobre o corpo da deusa, percorreu cada centímetro dele com os dedos para enfim puxar o cordão de sua camisola. Camus deixou que a ceda corresse todo o escultural corpo feminino que cobria, para então arrancar suas próprias roupas. Um sopro fez a luz das velas se apagar, e os dois corpos enveredaram-se por debaixo das cobertas. Seguiram a noite inteira por entre gemidos e suspiros, os dois colados um ao outros como se fossem um só, incansavelmente amaram-se movidos apenas pelos desejos, quase animalescos, selvagens. Abençoados pelas estrelas, como se o tempo estivesse a favor.

No dia seguinte haveria dois corpos sobre a grande cama no quarto de Athena. Ambos exaustos, satisfeitos e confortados um pelo amor do outro. Aquele dia Camus e Athena dormiriam até mais tarde, sem precisar explicar nada para ninguém.

**Nos campos de treinamento do santuário**

Na arena, Kolckier e Fritz treinavam. Em um canto mais reservado, Aleck meditava de pernas cruzadas, concentrando seu cosmo. E Jacob estava sentado no chão olhando para a urna da armadura de Cisne.

- É uma grande responsabilidade, tenho em mãos a armadura que Hyoga usou. Devo honrá-la! Serei tão forte quanto ele foi!

Para Jacob, Hyoga havia sido muito importante em sua vida, ele era como um pai e um irmão. O dia mais triste de sua vida foi quando ele recebeu a notícia de sua morte. A única pessoa que o confortou foi Camus, mostrando-lhe que não adiantava entrar em desespero, e a única forma de não deixar que sua morte fosse em vão era treinar e se tornar um cavaleiro. Assim poderia expulsar de uma vez por todas Polarius da Terra e vingar a morte de todos os cavaleiros de Athena que haviam se sacrificado. O garotinho que era amigo de Hyoga, hoje é um poderoso cavaleiro, seu forte é a determinação. Ele já havia jurado para si mesmo que nunca iria desistir de lutar, fosse o inimigo que fosse.

Aleck olhava com curiosidade para sua urna. Ele não havia conhecido o Mestre Cristal, cavaleiro do qual herdou a armadura da Coroa Boreal. Camus havia falado muito deste cavaleiro, e disse que os dois eram muito parecidos na personalidade. Cristal era sábio, sempre tentava formas alternativas de se resolver um conflito. Muitas vezes foi tachado de "tolo sentimental" pelo próprio Camus, mas este era o jeito de Cristal e de Aleck, isso não iria mudar e eles seriam tão poderosos quanto qualquer outro cavaleiro. Ambos eram sábios cavaleiros que tinham o seu modo de serem poderosos.

Fritz também era muito semelhante a Isaak, seu antecessor com a armadura de Kraken. Aquela era a única que originalmente não havia sido uma armadura de Athena, antes ela havia sido uma escama marinha dos Generais Marinas de Poseidon, que em determinado momento do passado entrou em confronto com Athena. Quanto este confronto aconteceu Camus ainda estava morto – logo depois ele foi ressuscitado definitivamente por Athena. Mas foi muito tempo depois que ele foi saber que seu discípulo Isaak estava vivo, pois até então pensava que ele havia morrido durante o treinamento, quando tentava salvar seu amigo Hyoga. O encontro de Camus e Isaak havia sido difícil, eles brigaram e acabaram lutando. Camus se sentia traído por seu discípulo, pois ele estava servindo à Poseidon.

Foi quando Polarius atacou que os dois tiveram que se unir para derrotar um inimigo comum, mas não foram suficientemente fortes e Isaak morreu. Tudo que Camus pôde fazer foi recolher sua armadura e consertá-la com seu próprio sangue. Agora a escama marinha de Kraken estava em ótimas mãos, com um cavaleiro igualmente poderoso ao seu dono original.

A única armadura que não tivera um dono no passado é a armadura de prata de Yeti. Esta armadura estava guardada nas geleiras da Sibéria esperando por algum discípulo que fosse digno de merecê-la. Nem Camus, nem Cristal tiveram tempo para treinar um outro discípulo para herdar esta armadura de prata. Se Isaak e Hyoga tivessem terminado seus treinamentos, um deles receberia a armadura de Cisne e o outro a de Yeti, mas isso não aconteceu e somente Hyoga recebeu a de Cisne. Esta armadura de prata era muito poderosa. Além de ser extremamente resistente, ela tinha os punhos mais poderosos e destrutivos de todas as armaduras de Athena. Kolckier era de fato, o mais apto a usar aquela armadura, ele tinha a força necessária para desferir os socos destrutivos, e a agilidade para manter-se veloz com uma armadura grande como aquela.

Kolckier sempre foi o mais calado do grupo. Quando fala, são sempre palavras sábias e pensadas, o que contraria a primeira impressão que um jovem alto e musculoso como ele passa. Todo seu tamanho e força são resultado de muito sofrimento do passado. Tudo que se sabe sobre seu passado é que Kolckier na verdade é nórdico, filho das terras geladas de Asgard, e foi um dos únicos sobreviventes do ataque de uma besta mitológica enviada por Odin. Deste ataque apenas alguns velhos e crianças foram poupados, e ainda foram expulsos de suas terras pela criatura.

O grande poder de Kolckier vem de sua vontade de acabar com o mal e fazer justiça, e de uma herança deixada por seu pai. Apenas sabe-se que seu pai foi um grande Guerreiro Deus morto no dia em que Asgard foi atacada pelo monstro. Um dia trágico que ficou conhecido como o Dia da Punição, o tão temido Ragnarok.

Enfim a noite chegara. O céu límpido revelava todas as constelações. Vez ou outra uma estrela cadente cruzava os céus.

Mais alguns dias passaram-se.

**No quarto de Athena**

Camus estava sentado na cama, ainda desfeita, enquanto seu olhar se perdia no nada. Athena se trocava em frente ao espelho, preocupava-se em esconder com a túnica uma marca de mordida na barriga e com os cabelos outra marca no pescoço.

- Não poderemos demorar muito mais que alguns dias. Os garotos já se recuperaram por completo, e já treinaram o suficiente. Creio que estão prontos. – diz Camus à Athena, que volta-se a ele.

- Sim... Compreendo que devas partir. Saiba que tenho toda minha confiança em você e nos garotos, sei que irão conseguir!

Aquela confiança era mesmo verdadeira, mas Athena não estava nem um pouco contente pelo fato de Camus e dos outros terem que ir lutar contra os guerreiros de Polarius. Ela ainda se lembrava com tristeza de quando viu seus cavaleiros serem todos derrotados. Uma tristeza da qual ela tentava se manter longe, mas nem a felicidade do momento conseguiu afastar as lembranças.

O mais cruel dos quatro cavaleiros era um com uma armadura escura. Ela se lembra que ele usava uma máscara com a face de um demônio e deixava à mostra seus cabelos bem negros. Ele era chamado pelos outros de "Demônio", e não manifestava qualquer expressão que demonstrasse um mínimo traço de sentimento. Este cavaleiro mascarado foi o responsável pela morte de Shyriu, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga. Isso além de matar outros cavaleiros de ouro.

Seiya tinha sido morto por um cavaleiro que vestia uma armadura cinza e manejava uma grande e pesada lança, de fato não havia sido uma batalha fácil, mas Pégaso acabou sucumbindo ao poder daquela magnífica arma. Este mesmo cavaleiro ainda matou uns três cavaleiros de ouro e mais um tanto de cavaleiros de prata.

Logo no início do ataque ao santuário, há dez anos, um poderoso cavaleiro com uma armadura dourada, e um triângulo na testa de seu elmo, matou todos os cavaleiros de bronze com exceção de Cisne, Fênix, Dragão, Andrômeda e Pégaso com um único golpe. Foi assustador. O seu cosmo era extremamente poderoso e concentrado, algo nunca visto antes. Foi este terrível cavaleiro que matou, numa batalha sangrenta que se arrastou até o inferno, Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem, considerado o mais próximo de Deus.

Outro poderoso cavaleiro era um gigante. Muito maior que os outros homens comuns, ele conteve todos os Guerreiros Deuses sozinho. O poder de seus golpes era extremamente destrutivo. Nem mesmo o poderoso Aldebaran, ou a invencível parede de cristal de Mu puderam conter esse cavaleiro gigante.

No início, Poseidon e seus marinas ajudaram o Santuário, mas depois eles traíram Athena e se uniram a Polarius. Isaak de Kraken havia sido o único General Marina que desobedeceu seu deus e continuou lutando ao lado de Athena. Os Guerreiros Deuses de Hilda tentaram ajudar o Santuário, mas seus esforços não foram de grande valia, pois todos os guerreiros de Asgard foram derrotados e as vilas dizimadas.

Todas essas lembranças eram amargas e doloridas para Athena. E diante de tantas dores, ela temia que nem Camus nem seus discípulos voltassem desta batalha.

Os dias iam passando. Para amenizar a angústia e o temor pela batalha Camus e Athena confortavam um ao outro. Isso talvez tornaria as coisas mais dolorosas, pois estariam cultivando algo que poderia, em breve, se desfazer. Os dois tinham consciência disso, que poderiam estar criando uma relação de dependência afetiva um do outro, mas não se importavam. Preocupavam-se em aproveitar o momento, amar cada momento como se fosse o último.

Tudo um dia chega. E o dia da partida chegou.

- Mestre! Estamos todos prontos! – grita Jacob, já com sua armadura.

- Tudo bem... Despeçam de Athena e me esperem lá embaixo...

Todos os garotos dão um abraço confortante em Athena, como gratificação por tudo que ela havia feito por eles. Todos estavam encantados com sua maravilhosa presença, e se voltassem desta batalha, com certeza continuariam servindo e protegendo-a, como fizeram seus antigos cavaleiros.

- Cuidem-se garotos... Quero muito vê-los de volta! – Algumas lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto que ilustrava um tímido sorriso.

Os cavaleiros já esperavam por seu mestre na primeira das doze casas. Camus ainda estava na 13a se despedindo de sua deusa.

- Você sabe... Não será fácil. – começa a falar Camus – Mas acho que talvez fosse melhor você não ficar me esperan...

- Não diga isso! – interrompe Athena – Pelo amor de Zeus, não diga isso! Sabe que te amo tanto quanto você me ama e não seria capaz de não lhe esperar! Não importa se sou uma deusa poderosa, filha de Zeus, mas tenho sentimentos como qualquer outro humano e sofro com eles! Tenho muitas esperanças de que você vai voltar, eu desejo com todas as forças de meu coração que você volte, e junto comigo você irá me ajudar a reerguer e proteger este mundo abençoado! Por favor, não diga que não voltará! Não diga!

Camus mantém-se em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa, ouvindo as palavras de Athena.

- Entendo... Também te amo muito. É deste amor que irei tirar minhas forças para a batalha. Só não queria lhe deixar sofrendo...

- Você só irá me fazer sofrer me pedindo para esquecer-lhe!

- Desculpe... Desculpe... – Camus toma sua deusa em um abraço confortante enquanto ela derrama suas lágrimas sobre seu peito.

- Você jura que irá voltar? Jura que estará aqui ao meu lado, me ajudando a proteger este mundo? Jure para mim! – diante do desespero de Athena ele fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas olhando-a.

- Jure, por favor, jure!

Diante da lamúria de Athena, o coração de Camus se aperta, e com palavras firmes e decididas ele responde a ela.

- Sim... Eu juro!

- Ah! Graças aos céus, Camus. Orarei por você e por seus cavaleiros com todas as minhas forças! Esperarei por você... Como nunca esperei por alguém.

Os dois se beijam a se abraçam por alguns instantes.

- Não podemos adiar mais isso... Devo partir.

- Sim, vá... Deves ir mesmo. Só não se esqueça de seu juramento...

- Não se preocupe... Nunca esquecerei deste juramento! Agora... Devo ir.

Camus se vira e começa a deixar a 13a casa do Santuário.

- Adeus, Athena...

As doloridas palavras saem da boca de Camus enquanto ele parte ao encontro de seus discípulos.

Athena fica sozinha, vendo-o descer as casas enquanto sussurrava para si mesma:

- Não diga adeus... Eu sei que não devo me preocupar, afinal ele jurou. E cavaleiros sempre cumprem seus juramentos, sempre!

Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas que rolavam livres pelo seu rosto enquanto via seu grande amor partir.

**O último confronto começa.**

O território de Polarius era muito vasto. Ao longo de um grande campo de gelo viam-se algumas árvores congeladas, totalmente desfolhadas. Todos o solo estava coberto por uma espessa camada de neve, o céu era escuro e as nuvens se moviam rapidamente para todos os lados provocando alguns trovões ocasionais.

Ao longe se podia ver uma grande construção. Tratava-se do santuário de Polarius. Apenas em volta dele havia uma área gramada, toda ela branca, coberta de gelo.

Os cavaleiros adentraram rapidamente, passando por uma escadaria no começo que dava a um pátio a céu aberto, que tinha outras quatro escadarias. Uma delas começava bem no centro, e podia-se ver que ela estava na direção de um grande templo no centro de todo o santuário.

- Meus discípulos... – começou a falar Camus – Aqui começa o nosso último confronto na nossa jornada para retomar a Terra. Cada um de vocês irá subir por uma escadaria diferente, no final todas elas dão no Templo Central, mas antes de chegarem lá cada um passará por um dos guerreiros de Polarius. Vocês devem matá-los! Ouviram? Não podem deixá-los vivo, pois cada um desses guerreiros é uma parte do poder de Polarius, só assim podemos derrotá-lo! Não deve haver espaço para piedade, para sentimentos nem para o medo no coração de vocês neste momento! Devem usar tudo que lhes passei como ensinamento, devem usar toda a garra e vontade que há em vocês! E se a morte lhes surgir inevitável, se não houver forma de escapar dela, agarre-se a seu inimigo e carregue-o com você!

Os jovens erguem seus punhos e soltam brados de euforia.

- Então vamos, Legião dos Cavaleiros do Gelo!

Cada um dos punhos se choca no ar, provocando estalidos metálicos abafados pelos gritos eufóricos.

Camus e Jacob sobem pelas escadas centrais. Kolckier corre e sobe pela escada da esquerda. Aleck sobe pelas escadas da direita. Fritz vai pela última escadaria à direita.

Os cavaleiros estavam determinados. Cada um dos discípulos de Camus tinha confiança nos demais e sabiam que podiam vencer. Cada um daqueles guerreiros já dominava com perfeição as técnicas principais que podia lhes levar a vitória: o Sétimo Sentido e o Zero Absoluto. Tais técnicas foram passadas por Camus através de árduos e longos treinamentos. Várias vezes os garotos estiveram à beira da morte, mas resistiram e se tornaram bravos cavaleiros. Agora estava na hora de colocar em prática realmente tudo que eles aprenderam nestes dez anos. O último combate havia começado, e agora ou aqueles cavaleiros morreriam junto com a esperança de todos os humanos da Terra, ou sairiam vivos e vitoriosos libertando toda a humanidade, prisioneira em seu próprio mundo.


	7. A Face do Demônio

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**A face do demônio**

A escadaria central dava em um grande descampado de solo rochoso. Os corrimões em estilo gótico terminavam com duas estátuas de demônio em seus ápices. Eram duas criaturas medonhas, como gárgulas, como se tivessem rugindo para os visitantes.

As escadarias terminavam em um grande descampado. Um campo aberto, mais parecia uma arena de combates. Os muros que cercavam o local eram bem altos e tinham estacas pontiagudas na borda. Havia também cabeças de demônios encravadas no muro, como se saíssem dele. Um lugar realmente sinistro.

Ao fundo ouvia-se música. Uma espécie de blues, profundamente melancólico. Trazia um sentimento angustiante, tal qual quando se executa a marcha fúnebre.

Camus e Jacob permaneceram parados por alguns instantes no topo das escadarias. Nenhum cosmo era sentido. De som, havia apenas o triste blues, tocado por uma gaita de sopro. E via-se um cavaleiro no centro da arena.

Os dois começaram a andar em direção ao centro do local. De repente, um cosmo poderoso começou a ser emanado. Pertencia ao cavaleiro que estava mais adiante. Ele era também quem estava tocando a música, e aumentou a velocidade da melodia.

Era uma energia difícil de se definir. O cosmo parecia se fundir à música, as sensações que ambos refletiam eram idênticas. Era como se a música fosse uma expansão do cosmo, ou vice-versa.

A música geralmente está atrelada a um sentimento, mas essa era diferente. Ela provoca sentimentos, mas não os expressa. Provoca uma tristeza, melancolia e até medo, mas não expressa absolutamente nenhum sentimento. E talvez seja exatamente por isso que era tão assustadora. É algo muito difícil de se explicar. Não se percebe nenhum sentimento – amor, paixão, compaixão, raiva, amizade – mas sentia-se outra coisa mais poderosa: uma energia pura de crueldade. Uma energia que transmitia um vazio de sentimentos, de fraquezas humanas e até de escrúpulos. Aquele homem tinha apenas sua força negra, encharcada de crueldade como única alternativa. Seu cosmo transmitia algo tão ruim que penetrava fundo no coração de quem o estivesse sentindo.

Camus e Jacob continuaram a caminhar, até pararem a alguns metros do misterioso guerreiro. Era um homem alto, usava uma armadura azul-escura, quase preta, que cobria todo seu corpo, e por cima uma capa branca que se agitava incessantemente pelo vento gelado do local. As ombreiras da armadura eram grandes e pontiagudas, nos punhos havia pequenos espinhos, como garras de uma criatura, assim como em seus cotovelos e joelhos. A armadura vestia o cavaleiro com perfeição, como se fosse sua pele. O que chamou atenção foi sua cabeça: o elmo era como uma tiara, com grandes garras saindo da parte superior que se ajeitavam perfeitamente à cabeça do guerreiro; seu cabelo era negro e volumoso, lhe caindo pelas costas; mas este cavaleiro usava um detalhe incomum: uma máscara. Não como aquelas usadas pelas amazonas, era uma máscara do metal da armadura, com um desenho em alto-relevo da face de um demônio que se assemelhava a um lobo, a um canino, com grandes presas saindo de sua boca e uma expressão extremamente agressiva. Uma máscara que estava um pouco levantada para que pudesse tocar sua gaita. Quando os cavaleiros se aproximam ele deixa exibir um leve sorriso, guarda sua gaita e abaixa a máscara.

O cavaleiro dá um passo para o lado, abrindo caminho. Camus passa em silêncio. Depois de alguns passos, o cavaleiro volta a sua posição inicial, ficando de frente para Jacob e de costas para Camus.

- Jacob... Lembre-se de meus ensinamentos... Lembre-se de minhas palavras...

Camus continua caminhando e sobe a próxima escadaria, depois some de vista.

No local ficam apenas o cavaleiro de Cisne e o misterioso guerreiro.

- Qual o seu nome cavaleiro! – grita Jacob enquanto põe-se em posição de luta e aumenta seu cosmo.

- Nome? – finalmente responde o misterioso cavaleiro, com uma voz grave, abafada pela máscara – Não preciso de nome, não preciso que me chamem...

- Todos têm um nome! Diga qual é o seu! Ou prefere não dizer e continuar se escondendo atrás desta máscara? Tire-a e mostre seu rosto, covarde!

O homem permanece em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos ele bota a mão sobre o rosto da máscara de demônio e começa a falar.

- Por que tanto quer saber meu nome? Para ter a quem gritar enquanto pede misericórdia? Não vai adiantar... O quanto você suplicar não vai alterar absolutamente nada o seu destino... – ele desliza os dedos pela máscara suavemente e depois volta a falar – Esta máscara... Não me escondo atrás dela, uso-a para combater meus inimigos. Para instigar neles o medo, o mais infantil dos sentimentos... E quando estiverem no inferno lembrarão, pela face de minha máscara, que foram assassinados pelo próprio demônio.

Aquele guerreiro falava com uma serenidade admirável, o que dificultava imaginar que tipo de expressão aquela máscara escondia.

- Então é este seu nome? Demônio?

- Já disse que não tenho nome... Mas me chamam de Demônio... Demônio da Tormenta!

Ele então retira a máscara e revela seus belos traços, sua pele alva como a neve e os olhos de azul profundo. Ilustrada em sua estava uma expressão absolutamente sinistra, simples ao que se via e extremamente perturbadora ao que se sentia. Nenhum, absolutamente nenhum sentimento estava expresso em seu rosto. Via-se refletido em seus olhos e estampado em sua face a mais pura forma da maldade e da crueldade, uma indiferença única em relação aos sentimentos humanos. Era horrível, chegava a causar ânsia em Jacob sentir aquele cosmo, que agora havia se expandido e se tornado mais intenso.

- Demônio da Tormenta? – Jacob agora pôde perceber que aquele guerreiro era exatamente como um demônio, desde sua armadura até seu cosmo.

- Sim... Como eu disse, o medo é o mais infantil dos sentimentos. A mente perturbada das minhas vítimas criou em mim uma idéia de mítica. Esse nome é fruto do medo que elas sentiram antes de morrer...

- Para mim você já está falando demais de si mesmo! Pode ser assustador, pode provocar medo nas pessoas, mas não será páreo para o Cisne do Gelo!

Jacob prepara-se para lutar aumentando seu cosmo de forma agressiva. Demônio apenas o olhava com leve descrença.

- Realmente acredita que pode me derrotar?

- Eu irei lhe derrotar! Eu devo matar-lhe para que meu mestre derrote Polarius!

O guerreiro balança levemente a cabeça para os lados.

- Se pensa assim... Estava apenas curioso, pois mesmo que se redimisse não o pouparia! Devo obedecer meu pai... Se está tão confiante assim, tente me atacar! Tente ao menos me mover do chão! – Demônio saca novamente sua gaita e se põe a tocar.

Jacob fecha sua expressão, tornado-a carregada. A música pareceu perturbá-lo, sentiu uma relutância dentro si em atacar seu oponente, mas vencendo isso eleva seu cosmo, já dominando o Zero Absoluto e o Sétimo Sentido, e prepara-se para atacar, levantando os braços acima da cabeça.

- Tolo cavaleiro! Irei lhe derrotar! Todo o povo do gelo confia em mim! Tome isto por duvidar de meu poder! – o cosmo se intensifica de forma explosiva. A imagem de uma mulher segurando um jarro se forma pela emanação de seu cosmo.

-** Execução Aurora**!

Uma enorme rajada de energia congelante é disparada e atinge em cheio Demônio, que não faz nem sequer uma defesa. A música cessa por um instante. Uma nuvem de neblina é erguida e estilhaços de gelo são jogados para todos os lados.

- Mas o que está havendo!

Jacob dá alguns passos para trás completamente horrorizado. A música melancólica voltou a tocar. O cosmo do guerreiro não havia diminuído em absolutamente nada, e quando a neblina baixou pôde-se vê-lo de pé, com sua armadura congelada, soprando sua gaita e ainda no mesmo lugar. Não havia se movido um centímetro sequer.

- Eu lhe avisei que não iria sequer me mover... Mas você me surpreendeu, conseguiu congelar minha armadura. Poucos cavaleiros conseguiram isso, e os que conseguiram há tempos estão no inferno. – apenas expandindo seu cosmo transforma em pó o gelo que cobria sua armadura.

Jacob estava espantado com o poder daquele cavaleiro e de sua armadura. Seu ataque mais concentrado não havia nem sequer a arranhado.

Demônio, com toda a serenidade que mostrou até agora, guarda sua gaita. Em seguida começa a concentrar seu cosmo mais ainda e levanta seus braços sobre a cabeça, da mesma forma que Jacob havia feito. Seu cosmo começa a expandir e se intensificar. Uma aura negra encharcada de crueldade envolvia seu corpo e formava atrás dele a imagem de um terrível demônio.

- Guerreiro miserável!... Este seu último ataque é uma vergonha para as sagradas técnicas de meu mestre! Esta é a verdadeira execução... **Execução Mestra!**

Jacob, sem ação, cruza os braços fazendo uma defesa em "X", na frente do peito. Não adianta muito. A rajada de Demônio é muito maior e mais concentrada e ao tocá-lo arremessa o cavaleiro para longe, atirando-o violentamente contra o muro. Sua armadura se racha muito e o muro se destroça, abrindo nele uma cratera.

- Hunf... Surpreendo-me em ver que aquela armadura ainda não se desfez em pó...

Em outra ocasião a armadura de cisne já se desfizera em meio ao golpe de Demônio, e por este motivo ele se surpreendeu desta vez.

Jacob tenta se levantar com dificuldades. Debaixo de seu elmo descia um veio de sangue que escorria por sua face.

- Maldito... Você conhece com perfeição as minhas técnicas! Este seu golpe foi idêntico ao Execução Aurora... Mas em uma intensidade surpreendente.

Demônio mantém uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Não compare nossas técnicas. É como comparar um gato a um leão. Ambos partilham das mesmas características, mas entre seus poderes há um abismo. Esta técnica foi criada por meu pai, o que o seu mestre fez foi destorcê-la.

- O quê! – Jacob é tomado por um súbito espanto. Por um momento pensou que não havia compreendido as palavras de seu inimigo, afinal do que aquele guerreiro estava falando? Como Polarius poderia ter criado as técnicas de Camus?

- O que foi? Acha que aquele guerreiro medíocre que chama de mestre é mesmo o autor destas técnicas divinas? Não seja tolo... A verdade não está ao seu alcance, e não serei quem irá mostrá-la.

Demônio estende seus braços e estica seus dedos na direção de Jacob. Seu cosmo se intensificava mais ainda.

- **Fúria de Tormenta!**

Em meio a um clarão de energia milhares de raios de cosmo começaram a atingir o cavaleiro de cisne, que logo se viu cercado por eles, sem poder fazer uma defesa eficiente. Ele até teve oportunidade para tanto, mas havia uma energia negra parasitando seu cosmo que lhe tomou a força de vontade. Era o medo, a aceitação da inevitabilidade.

Os raios eram como pequenos relâmpagos frios, onde atingiam a armadura era quebrada por uma potente descarga elétrica, ao mesmo em que, gradativamente, ia congelando-a.

A velocidade e a quantidade dos raios ia aumentando com rapidez, e chegou um instante em Jacob foi completamente encoberto por uma luz forte. Apenas se ouviam seus gritos de dor.

- Verme...

Após alguns segundos de sofrimento, os relâmpagos cessaram, mas não antes de um último e mais forte o atingir em cheio no peito e o jogar novamente contra o muro. Seu corpo fica caído no chão, coberto de sangue. Seu cosmo ainda queimava com intensidade.

- Estou enganado, ou ainda não morreu? – Demônio, com os mesmos passos incrivelmente serenos, caminha até o corpo de Jacob e o ergue pelo pescoço. Olha-o com certa curiosidade – Está vivo cavaleiro?

Uma explosão violenta de cosmo acontece. É o cosmo de Jacob que aumentou com força e fúria, arrastando Demônio alguns metros para trás.

- Não ouse me tocar!

Jacob concentra seu cosmo e prepara-se para usar seu ataque. Em uma explosão cósmica Jacob vencera a energia que lhe tinha tomado. Agora ele estava certo que ia acabar com o cruel oponente.

Um círculo de energia de gelo começa a se formar em volta de seu inimigo, de repente ele se fecha. Ao tocá-lo explode com incrível violência.

- **Explosão Aurora!** – A violenta explosão arremessa com força seu inimigo para o alto.

Antes que Demônio pudesse aterrissar, Jacob concentra seu cosmo novamente e ergue as mãos sobre a cabeça. Estava a ponto de disparar, quando algo terrível invade seu coração.

Era o cosmo maléfico de seu oponente. Quando ele olha nos olhos de Demônio – ainda no ar – sente um terrível pavor em sua alma e ao invés de enxergar seu inimigo, vê uma enorme criatura demoníaca se contorcendo no ar. A sensação era apavorante, como se tudo aquilo de ruim que o cosmo de seu inimigo emanava estivesse corroendo sua alma por dentro, capaz de travar todos os seus músculos e lhe fazer suar frio.

- Aaahh... Não!

Jacob dá alguns passos para trás, com uma expressão de pavor estampada claramente em sua face. Demônio se endireita no alto, e desfere um poderoso golpe no ar. Um fortíssimo turbilhão de vento carregado de cristais de gelo e energia cósmica é formado.

-** Tormenta de Cristais!**

O imenso turbilhão atinge em cheio Jacob, que afunda no chão.

Demônio aterrissa com perfeição no chão, exibindo um leve sorriso na face.

O cavaleiro de Cisne tentava se levantar com dificuldades. Sentia que seu corpo havia sido moído, todos os seus ossos doíam. Sua armadura se cobriu de rachaduras, e por elas escorria muito sangue.

- Por que não conseguiu me atacar? Teve medo... Pavor?

Jacob estava completamente perplexo. A sua incapacidade havia sido provocada pelo cosmo extremamente profundo e intenso daquele guerreiro. Ele conseguia fazer temer qualquer um, invadindo sua alma com sua energia demoníaca. Dava até medo imaginar o que ele poderia fazer em seu poder máximo, imaginar quais seriam seus limites para a crueldade. Qualquer um ficaria sem ação ao sentir o poder daquele cosmo, ao sentir o que Jacob havia sentido.

O cisne então respira fundo e encara seu oponente. Porém não conseguia esconder o pavor que sente da sua figura.

- Agora eu vejo...Vejo como matou todos seus inimigos. Você os faz acreditar que é realmente a personificação do Demônio... Criatura diabólica!

Demônio olha-o com uma expressão absolutamente indiferente, porém, desta vez, com um brilho sanguinário no olhar. E responde com palavras secas.

- Parece que percebeu... O que a mente humana acredita passa, apartir daquele instante, a ser de fato verdade. Se os que matei acreditavam que eu sou um demônio, eu de fato sou. Mas o que nenhum dos meus oponentes jamais conseguiu enxergar foi a inevitabilidade da morte. Uma vez que se cruzou meu caminho você irá para o inferno, seja uma alma boa ou má. Pelas minhas mãos, não há outro caminho senão o inferno... Isso é um fato concreto e imutável.

Demônio parte em alta velocidade, com os punhos fechados, para cima de Jacob.

Jacob fica sem ação novamente frente à seu inimigo. O temor era real, nada podia ser feito, ele sentia na sua alma que seu destino seria o mundo dos mortos. A imagem que via não era de um cavaleiro, e sim de uma criatura do inferno, sedenta de sangue vindo em sua direção.

O soco o acerta em cheio no abdome, e quando o atinge provoca uma explosão violenta de cristais de gelo.

- **Tormenta de Diamantes!**

Seu corpo é jogado violentamente vários metros para trás e então se espatifa no chão como uma peça inanimada. Seu corpo fica estirado por alguns instantes. Logo ele tenta se levantar. O peito da armadura estava completamente danificado, e apesar de estar completamente trincada, ainda não havia se partido. Seu sangue escorria com abundância por entre as rachaduras.

- Hunf... – começa a falar Demônio – Esta armadura passou por grandes reformas... Ela foi restaurada por Hephaesto, não foi? Meu mestre irá saber que aquele deus medíocre ajudou Athena...

- Como... Como sabe disso? De onde conhece esta armadura? – pergunta Jacob, com dificuldades em falar e em manter-se de pé.

- Já a vi antes. É uma das armaduras de Athena. Eu matei o guerreiro que a trajava.

Jacob é tomado por surpresa. Seus olhos se arregalam e ele permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes. Depois explode.

- Você! Você matou Hyoga!

- Quem?

- Hyoga de Cisne! Maldito, você o matou! Como pôde?

Jacob berrava de ira enquanto Demônio o olhava com certa confusão.

- Do que exatamente está falando?

- Do cavaleiro de Cisne! O último portador dessa armadura! Vai morrer por causa disso! – Jacob levanta-se e parte, à passos tortos e cambaleantes, rumo a Demônio, visando-lhe um murro.

- Mas o que você quer? – Demônio explode um tapa na face de Jacob e joga-o alguns metros para longe. – Está louco cavaleiro?

Jacob continua no chão, chorando.

- Hyoga... Era meu amigo, irmão... Você o matou...!

- Ah... O cavaleiro de Cisne. Não sei o quanto ele representava para você, cavaleiro... Mas para mim, não representava absolutamente nada. Não mais que um inseto no meu caminho, mais um esmagado entre tantos. Sequer lembro do rosto dele. Não o olhei muito, a nossa luta demorou apenas alguns segundos. Bastou um golpe... Ele nem teve reação, nem seus companheiros puderam fazer absolutamente nada para salvá-lo... Não há o que fazer quando se está paralisado pelo medo.

Muita coisa se esclarecia com as palavras frias de seu oponente. Seu cosmo negro havia invadido o coração dos cavaleiros do passado e os fez perder a razão, se deixaram tomar pelos sentimentos negros. As ansiedades tornaram-se temores que evoluíram para um pavor incontrolável. O grande trunfo do Demônio da Tormenta é provocar o medo, ele tira a reação de seu oponente e o deixa passivo. Era preciso muita sabedoria para se poder enxergar isso. E os cavaleiros do passado não a tiveram, pois ela estava abafada pela ira de um combate bruto como o que foi travado no Santuário, dez anos atrás.

Jacob cada vez mais mergulhava na mesma situação. Em seu peito ardia a dor de ter perdido seu melhor amigo, o homem que mais admirava. E justamente pelas mãos deste homem perverso e terrível que estava a sua frente. Tudo que sua mente desejava neste momento era morte, vingança. E com todas as suas forças ele odiava seu oponente.

- Já basta! Deve pagar por tudo que fez! Você matou Hyoga! E eu irei matá-lo, nem que para isso eu tenha que consumir todas as minhas forças!

Jacob explode seu cosmo como nunca, uma energia extremamente poderosa. Um poder fruto de muita raiva, de muito ódio, fruto de todos os sentimentos ruins que ele já havia tido, fruto de tudo que ele mais odiava no mundo. Um poder que nem sempre é saudável, e que contrariava os ensinamentos de seu mestre. Porém foi um poder forte o suficiente para conseguir romper a barreira do pavor e finalmente poder ter ação frente ao inimigo.

- Desgraçado, vou acabar com você...

- Hnf... Você não passa de um tolo sentimental amargurado pelas perdas do passado... Com um coração cheio de sentimentos impulsivos jamais vai sequer me ferir... – Demônio mantinha sua serenidade admirável, porém seu cosmo se intensificava cada vez mais – Morra de uma vez! **Execução Mestra!**

- Você que irá morrer, desgraçado! **Execução Aurora!**

As duas rajadas se chocam. Uma desvia a outra.

No mesmo instante Jacob dá um grande salto. No alto se concentra para disparar novamente.

- **Execução Aurora!**

O novo golpe sai com muito mais força e atinge em cheio Demônio, que faz apenas uma defesa em X. O golpe quase destroça os braços de sua armadura e causa rachaduras por toda ela. Ele afunda no chão, abrindo nele uma cratera.

Antes que Jacob pudesse aterrissar, seu inimigo salta da cratera e o pega pelo pescoço.

- Não vai me derrotar assim. – diz Demônio olhando no fundo dos olhos de Cisne, que agora, mais do nunca, sentiu o medo invadir sua alma com toda força, tomando-a por completo, tirando todo e qualquer impulso para qualquer reação.

– Não é com este cosmo cheio de sentimentos que irá me derrotar! Assim, só gastará suas forças, e meu tempo!

- Verme... – diz Jacob quase que num sussurro.

Depois de falar, Demônio acerta-lhe um soco na região abdominal, que explode com milhares de cristais.

- **Tormenta de Diamantes!**

- Aaaaahhh! Miserável!

Jacob é jogado violentamente contra o solo, e deixou no ar um caminho de cristais de gelo, como uma estrela cadente, até se enterrar no chão. Sua armadura se desfaz quase que por completo. Seu corpo fica caído, ensangüentado em meio a escombros, enquanto seu cosmo diminuía cada vez mais, até já não mais poder ser sentido.

Demônio estava parado, olhando o corpo inerte daquele guerreiro. Ele coloca sua máscara de demônio e vai até o corpo de Jacob. Levanta-o pelo pescoço e, olhando no fundo de seus olhos, que estavam semi-abertos, ele começa a falar, sem saber se o guerreiro de Cisne estava consciente.

- O medo é tua quimera, cavaleiro... É ele que lhe distorce a realidade, que anula todas as suas armas. E que me faz vitorioso... Teu medo me alimenta... É por isso que está agora indo para o inferno. Olhe ainda uma última vez minha face. Esta é a verdadeira face do demônio. É deste rosto que deve se lembrar quando arder no inferno...

- ...

Jacob dá ainda um último suspiro enquanto uma lágrima rola pela sua face. Um último suspiro de dor, de pesar. E de fracasso.

Demônio larga o corpo do cavaleiro sobre a neve e começa a rumar em direção ao grande templo. Saca sua gaita e começa a tocar o mesmo blues melancólico. Passos firmes e inalterados o conduziam, enquanto sussurrava um verso...

- Não há nada a temer senão o próprio medo... Ele nos faz invencíveis e também absolutamente suscetíveis...

A figura do cavaleiro some nas escadarias, mas a música permanece. O corpo de Jacob continuou imóvel. Seu cosmo não era mais sentido. Seu sangue escorria, manchando a neve de um vermelho intenso ao som da gaita do Demônio.


	8. O inimigo surge familiar

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**O inimigo surge... **

**Familiar...**

Após subir as escadarias, deixando Jacob para lutar contra o estranho guerreiro mascarado, Camus pôde ver o templo central. Com passos firmes e decididos ia se dirigindo a ele.

- Aquele cavaleiro... O cosmo dele é muito diferente de qualquer um que eu já senti... Um cosmo confuso... Ora! Devo confiar em Jacob e nos outros! Sei que eles irão vencer!

O Templo Central se assemelhava no aspecto geral a um Pathernon grego, um grande salão com uma cobertura majestosa sustentada por pilastras. As pilastras se pareciam com grandes estacas de gelo, e o teto era uma grande placa um pouco disforme, também de gelo. Mas não era como se fosse um templo em concreto que havia sido congelado, era como se fosse gelo puro, como se tivesse se esculpido aquele templo majestoso num gigante bloco de gelo.

- Impressionante...

O sol no santuário de Polarius era bem fraco, ocultado pelas nuvens agitadas que tapavam o céu. Dentro do templo, a luz era mais escassa ainda. O chão era coberto por uma neblina rasa até a altura dos tornozelos. No final do templo havia um grande paredão onde se encostava um trono com um homem nele sentado. Na parede estava esculpida uma bela, porém perturbadora imagem: Um gigante imponente aponta para o que aprecia ser o Monte Olimpo, onde os deuses se encolhiam e se protegiam uns aos outros, demonstrando medo e submissão ao gigante.

Camus não havia reparado direito na figura, ele fixava o ser obscuro que estava sentado no trono. E ele também o fixava. Alguns metros separavam-no da luz. De repente ele se levanta, e caminha até ela.

O ser surge. Camus permanece imóvel.

- Polarius... – diz com firmeza, enquanto encarava-o, apesar de não ver seu rosto.

Tratava-se de um homem alto e magro. Uma armadura prateada cobria seu corpo por cima de peças de um casaco de peles. Uma touca, que era extensão de sua capa, feita de pele de urso, tapava seu rosto. Mas percebia-se cabelos acinzentados. Nenhuma manifestação de seu cosmo se notava.

- Quanta frieza Camus... – diz Polarius com sua voz um pouco rouca, enquanto expandia seu cosmo.

Um assombro tomou conta de Camus, que se tornou explícito em sua expressão.

- Mas que cosmo... É esse! Não!

Um sorriso surgiu na face de Polarius, que tira sua touca revelando seu rosto afinal. Era um homem de aparente experiência, traços fortes e firmes, cabelos acinzentados e bagunçados, mas que não faziam perder seu ar de superioridade e dominância que impunha respeito.

- Espantado...Camus? À que meu cosmo lhe remete? Parece-lhe... Familiar? – Polarius solta uma gargalhada ecoante.

- O que... O que isso significa!

O cosmo era intenso, poderoso, concentrado, capaz de inundar todo universo e ser sentido e temido por todos. Se um cavaleiro pudesse senti-lo, com certeza entenderia por que Athena e seus guerreiros foram derrotados Era algo majestoso, extremamente imponente. Mas nada disso havia surpreendido Camus, o que lhe chamou atenção foi a incrível familiaridade com aquele cosmo.

Com palavras vagas, Camus balbucia perplexo.

- Na Sibéria... Meus sentimentos... Você!

- Sim Camus! Eu! Quem lhe fez esquecer todos as fraquezas sentimentais! Quem fez com que se tornasse forte! – Polarius estava com aparente empolgação, e de súbito sua expressão muda, tornando-se séria – E quem foi traído... Por você!

- Não! Está mentindo! O que está havendo! Argh... Minha mente... Não pode ser!

Camus cai de joelhos no chão, com as mãos sobre a cabeça e um grande sofrimento psicológico. Todos seus conceitos entraram em colapso naquele instante. De um lado a razão consciente, que ele sempre seguiu cegamente, insistindo em apontar Polarius como inimigo, alguém com quem estaria fora de cogitação alguma relação sentimental, algum laço de consideração ou respeito, afinal ele foi o assassino de todos os humanos, de sua deusa, de seus companheiros; de outro o sentimental , um lado pouco conhecido por ele, que ainda aflorava-se e desenvolvia-se em sua alma, que talvez não poderia se confiar ainda, mas que demonstrava extrema clareza, este lado ligava Polarius à seu passado, ao seu treinamento, aos seus primeiros laços sentimentais e à perda deles, ligava-o ao seu conhecimento, à tudo que ele havia enterrado no fundo de sua mente, muito além da inconsciência. O pior, que o abalava mais, é que em certo ponto a razão entrou em acordo com o sentimento, diante os fatos, diante da volta de suas memórias em claras imagens, era impossível negar que Polarius era... O mestre de Camus.

- O filho pródigo retorna aos braços do pai! – As palavras de Polarius fluíam, com claro sarcasmo.

- Não! Pare com isso! Está me deixando louco...!

Camus sofria como nunca, caído de joelhos, com a mão sobre a cabeça. Seu grito ecoava pelo templo, sendo tão profundo teu sofrimento que podia varar as dimensões, chegando a ser sentido pelos deuses do Olimpo e da Terra, inclusive por Athena.

No santuário, a deusa da Justiça orava com toda sua força, com seu cosmo tão forte como nunca havia estado. Com a mão sobre o peito, ela sofria enquanto pedia proteção para o homem que amava e para os corajosos garotos que partiram com ele.

- Camus... Agüente...


	9. O Guerreiro da Estrela

**CAPITULO 9**

**O Guerreiro da Estrela**

Ao mesmo tempo em que seus companheiros partiam rumo ao encontro dos guerreiros de Polarius, Aleck corria com passos largos a escadaria que daria no templo onde ele iria enfrentar seu oponente.

- Eliminarei meus sentimentos...Vencerei meu inimigo... –sussurrava para si mesmo.

À frente do cavaleiro de Cristal encontrava-se um grande descampado, o solo rochoso era coberto de pequenos espinhos de pedras. Bem no meio do campo estava parado um cavaleiro, trajando sua armadura, com uma forte luz branca iluminando-o. Quando Aleck reparou, era a luz da única estrela no céu, que naquele local não tinha nuvens. O brilho era intenso e forte, incidindo diretamente sobre o guerreiro, como um holofote.

Ficou parado alguns instantes observando-o e analisando seu cosmo. Era algo que se mostrava sólido e muito poderoso. A frieza era absoluta, não se sentia um pingo de influência sentimental. Aleck era muito perceptivo em relação a outras pessoas, e deste guerreiro ele podia dizer que se tratava de alguém extremamente racional, era tudo que se percebia em seu cosmo: a razão imperava. Assim como ele próprio deveria ser, como seu mestre havia lhe ensinado.

- Sente meu poder, garoto!

Grita de longe o cavaleiro, enquanto explode com força seu cosmo. A luz da estrela que estava concentrada nele se expande e ilumina todo o campo.

- Sinta o meu...

Aleck o encara com firmeza enquanto explode seu cosmo com violência, confrontando o do cavaleiro. Ao seu redor o solo se congela e grandes lascas se erguem no ar transformando-se em pó. Uma aura azul intensa toma o corpo de Aleck, que se mantém pronto para um ataque, em posição de combate.

O guerreiro adiante esboça um sorriso desafiante. Sua armadura cinza cobria quase todo seu corpo, deixando apenas a coxa e a parte superior de seu braço descobertos. Muito se assemelhava a uma armadura medieval européia. Os traços e alguns detalhes nela faziam referências às estrelas. Seu rosto era de traços firmes e fortes, possuía um aspecto bem carrancudo e mal-encarado. Dentes grandes, maxilar proeminente, sobrancelhas grossas e carregadas. Era uma figura bem intimidadora. Encarava Aleck segurando o capacete na mão esquerda.

- Creio que será prazerosa nossa batalha, –diz ele – embora acredite que não vá durar muito...

- Batalha nenhuma é prazerosa.Também espero que não dure muito... Não posso perder tempo.

O guerreiro solta uma risada grave, desacreditando no poder do jovem à sua frente.

- Muito bem... E qual teu nome, jovem cavaleiro? – pergunta enquanto coloca seu capacete, que se ajusta com perfeição à sua cabeça.

- Sou o Cavaleiro de Cristal, Aleck da Coroa Boreal! – diz energicamente enquanto punha-se pronto para a batalha.

- Pois bem Cristal... Apresento-me agora...

O guerreiro então estica o braço para o alto, e um raio vindo da única estrela que brilhava no céu o atinge, trazendo-lhe uma enorme lança. De cabo grosso e com uma lâmina espessa e reluzente que começava na metade da lança, a arma devia ter não menos do que dois metros de comprimento. Podia se sentir uma vibração vindo dela, um cosmo intenso, próprio da lança, como se ela estivesse viva.

- Sou Troy, o Guerreiro da Estrela Polar!

Seu cosmo se tornou muito mais intenso do que havia se mostrado até agora. O chão tremia e lascas do solo se erguiam e se desfaziam no ar.

Afastando as pernas e colocando-se em posição de combate, Troy prepara-se para o confronto imediato.

- Sejamos diretos. Não estou aqui para conversar, e sim para te matar. Sinta a força da **Lâmina Estrelar! **­­­­­– numa velocidade surpreendente ele parte para cima de Aleck.

Com movimentos ágeis Aleck estica seu braço para o alto, formando nele uma lâmina de gelo, a poderosa...

- **Espada de Cristal!**

Mas ela não foi uma eficiente defesa. A velocidade de com que Troy se moveu e a força empenhada em sua arma foram muito superiores. A espada se desfez em pó ao ser tocada pela lança, e o impacto arremessou o cavaleiro de Cristal vários metros para trás. Graças a sua espada, que havia absorvido parte do impacto, sua armadura não sofreu grandes danos.

- Argh... Devo concentrá-la mais antes de contra-atacar...

Aleck torna seu cosmo mais intenso, concentrando-se em formar uma espada de cristal mais forte, que seja párea para a lança de Troy.

- **Espada de Cristal! **Venha a mim!

Uma lâmina maior e aparentemente mais forte formou-se no braço dele, o que surpreendeu seu adversário.

- Vejo que também tens tua lâmina. Vamos ver se ela tem tanto cosmo quanto a minha! Prove!

Ele ergue a lança para o alto, como se fosse tocar a estrela. Um brilho muito poderoso começa a se formar na sua ponta, e com força ele abaixa sua lança apontando-a para Aleck.

- **Execução Mestra!**

Uma imensa rajada de gelo sai da ponta da lâmina, certeiramente em sua direção. Aleck, habilmente concentra-se e em frações de segundo levanta a mão esquerda – que estava sem a espada – e grita evocando sua técnica.

- Erga-se **Parede de Cristal!** – uma grande muralha de gelo se ergue do solo, mas é pulverizada ao ser atingida pela rajada de poder, que ainda teve forças de atingir Aleck, jogando-o mais alguns metros para trás, rachando um pouco seu peitoral.

Ele se levanta rapidamente, ainda um pouco cambaleante, e põe-se em posição de luta.

- Venha Guerreiro da Estrela Polar!

- Aposte que vou! – grita ele ao partir pra cima de Aleck com sua lança empunhada.

Por alguns instantes trocaram vários golpes à velocidade da luz. Cada golpe que Troy desferia, Aleck conseguia perfeitamente defender-se com sua espada, o inverso também acontecia, porém, a cada golpe a espada de cristal ia perdendo lascas e se despedaçando aos poucos, enquanto a lança estrelar permanecia inteira.

A freqüência dos golpes de Troy ia aumentando rapidamente, para surpresa de Aleck. O cavaleiro da Estrela Polar parecia ser muito mais rápido que ele, algo que – por mais absurdo que possa ser – aparentemente superava a velocidade da luz.

Depois de alguns segundo trocando milhares de golpes, ninguém havia acertado, até um momento em que as lâminas se travam, e os cavaleiros se encaram.

- Acorda, garoto, tua espada está se desfazendo. Não poderás contra minha lança estrelar! Tua derrota é um ponto culminante! Aceite e poupe meu tempo!

- Nunca! Se esta espada se desfizer, tenho forças para formar ainda infinitas delas, uma será mais forte que a outra! Não vai conseguir me matar, resistirei até além das forças de meu corpo!

- És insistente! Morra de uma vez!

Com movimentos tão rápidos quanto Aleck não pôde enxergar, Troy gira sua lança cento e oitenta graus e acerta com violência o abdome de seu oponente com o cabo da sua arma.

- Argh!

Tamanha foi a potência do seu golpe, que deixou um rastro de luz no caminho percorrido pelo cabo da lança e estraçalhou a região abdominal da armadura de Cristal, arremessando o corpo do cavaleiro vários metros para trás.

Aleck ficou alguns instantes no chão, se remoendo em dores. O golpe parecia ter triturado todos os seus ossos. Depois de cuspir um pouco de sangue no chão, ele já se colocava de pé, apesar da dor quase insuportável.

Mal o cavaleiro de Cristal se levantou o cosmo de Troy se acresce de forma gigantesca e, numa explosão dele, um brilho poderosíssimo se emana da lâmina.

- **Brilho Celestial!**

Tamanho era o poder, que Aleck foi jogado com violência contra o muro, deixando marcado nele sua silhueta. Sua espada de cristal se destroçou no ar e sua armadura se cobriu que trincas e rachaduras. Seu corpo ficou caído, inerte por alguns instantes.

- O desgraçado não morreu! – esbraveja Troy ainda sentido o cosmo de seu adversário. Com passos rápidos ele vai ao encontro do corpo.

- Eu disse que não ia morrer!

Aleck levanta-se e rapidamente e dá um salto de vários metros de altura, e enquanto estava no ar concentra seu cosmo e dispara seu golpe.

- **Execução Aurora!**

A rajada vem certeira para cima de Troy, que em movimento tão rápidos que Aleck mal pôde enxergar, rebate o golpe com sua lança.

- Não é com este tipo de técnica que irás me acertar! Tolo!

Troy joga sua lança para o alto, que como um relâmpago vai à direção de Aleck, que ainda está no ar. Ele então torna seu corpo para o lado, desviando da lâmina, mas ainda assim é acertado de raspão no braço esquerdo. A armadura dali se quebra por completo. Mas Aleck ainda consegue aterrissar com perfeição, enquanto a lança voltava para a mão de Troy como um bumerangue.

- Muito ágil tu, não?

Aleck estava agachado, ofegante, mas ainda encarando seu oponente com uma expressão carregada.

- Muito mais... do que pensa... – enquanto coloca a mão sobre o braço esquerdo que sangrava muito.

Sua mente estava trabalhando intensamente, analisando a situação e tentando encontrar uma brecha para atacar. Mas não era fácil, seu adversário possuía técnicas de velocidade muito boas, sua arma poderosíssima e sua armadura era muito superior.

Embora tentasse manter-se confiante e acreditando na vitória, era difícil. Talvez lá no fundo já não acreditava em si próprio, mas desistir ele não ia, a derrota viria apenas se Troy o matasse, pois aí sim nada mais poderia ser feito. Enquanto vivesse iria lutar, como ele mesmo disse, até muito além das forças do seu corpo.

Aleck encarava seu adversário com firmeza, transmitindo dureza no olhar e determinação no seu cosmo.

- O que foi? Vai ficar me olhando sangrar? – desafiou.

As palavras surpreendem a Troy, que já estava perdendo a paciência com aquele combate que acreditou que seria rápido.

- Não seja tão insolente garoto! Se quiser te atacar basta um movimento meu e cruzo esta distância que nos separa antes mesmo de seus olhos enxergarem meu percurso. Minha velocidade é muito superior à tua, garoto!

Embora já tivesse visto com seus próprios olhos isto que seu oponente acabara de lhe dizer, Aleck ainda parecia desacreditado.

- Está mentindo! Eu consigo mover-me na velocidade da luz, você não pode me superar! Não é possível ultrapassar a velocidade da luz!

- Estás errado, garoto. Não no fato de que é impossível ultrapassar a velocidade luz, isso realmente é impossível. Estás errado em afirmar que atinges a velocidade da luz.

- Como é?

- É isso mesmo que ouviu. Posso enxergar com perfeição cada um de teus golpes. A maior parte deles não são realmente desferidos na velocidade máxima, na verdade eles oscilam numa velocidade inferior, em especial aqueles desferidos imediatamente após ter se atingido a velocidade da luz. Ou seja, tu não consegues disparar dois ou três golpes na velocidade da luz, apenas um deles a atingirá e os outros apenas chegarão perto. Eu diria que pelo menos a cada cinco ou seis golpes tu consegues desferir um que atinja a velocidade máxima. Uma média bem inferior a minha, que consigo manter todos os meus golpes nesta velocidade.

- Não pode ser verdade! Domino o Sétimo Sentido com perfeição, deveria ter total domínio da velocidade da luz! Está mentindo!

Troy balança a cabeça de leve, lamentando a ignorância de seu oponente.

- Se estou mentindo como explicas o fato de não ter acertado-me um único golpe sequer?

-...

Aleck foi pego de surpresa. Realmente ainda não havia atingido seu inimigo, e sua armadura estava coberta de rachaduras e fendas, e com mais alguns golpes se partiria. Mas isso ainda não havia tirado as forças. Seu cosmo ardia com intensidade e emanava toda sua força.

- Não preciso lhe atingir tantas vezes quanto você me atingiu! Bastará uma vez para que eu lhe mate!

- Estás iludido...

- E você convencido demais... **Explosão de Cristais!**

Empenhando toda sua velocidade, Aleck desfere milhares de murros no ar. Como resultado de cada murro, se forma um turbilhão de energia e cristais de gelo que vão à direção do inimigo.

- Não sejas tão tolo!

Troy girou sua lança numa velocidade superior a dos golpes de Aleck, rebatendo todos os turbilhões com certa facilidade.

- Não vê que jamais me tocará? E como pensas em derrotar um inimigo que não podes tocar?

O cavaleiro da Estrela Polar empunha sua lança na posição horizontal. O cosmo daquela arma estava intenso e prestes a explodir.

E então explode com violência.

- **Brilho Celestial!**

- Ah! **Parede de Cristal!**

A espessa parede defensiva de Cristal se ergue, mas é varada com facilidade pelo Brilho Celestial. Ele é atingido bem no peito, e seu corpo arremessado com extrema violência contra o muro, onde abre uma cratera. Ele cai no chão em meio a pedaços do muro e cacos de sua armadura.

Troy passa a mão por sua armadura. Não havia rachadura alguma. Ele havia evitado com perfeição o golpe daquele garoto. Após se examinar, uma imensa surpresa o toma ao ver Aleck tentando se levantar, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

- Que tipo de guerreiro és? Tua armadura está em pedaços e ainda tenta te levantar? Estou realmente impressionado, garoto.

Por alguns instantes ele ficou mudo, respirando de forma ofegante. Sua armadura estava em cacos, os poucos pedaços que restavam em seu corpo estavam completamente rachados. Seu elmo já havia se partido, os membros estavam por se desfazer e o peitoral estava em estado tão precário que poderia se desmanchar no próximo ataque. Abaixado, Aleck estava de joelhos, com as mãos no chão, olhando para o sangue que pingava nelas vindo do corte em sua cabeça. Seus dentes cerravam com força, seus punhos começavam a fechar, catando algumas pedras do chão.

Tudo parecia ruir sobre sua cabeça. Sua vida havia sido direcionada ao aprendizado de técnicas de luta, o objetivo de sua vida era encarar o grande inimigo e fazer sua parte. Mas parecia que depois de tanto esforço, tantas lágrimas, tanto sangue, tudo iria desabar sem resultado nenhum. Ele seria derrotado, seus companheiros morreriam, seu mestre não venceria Polarius e tudo estaria acabado. Todos que viviam na vila morreriam, e os deuses imperariam sobre a Terra. Era ponto culminante: a derrota.

"Não! Não será... Não pode ser! Tanto esforço para acabar desabando assim! Não deixarei que todos morram por minha causa!" Pensava consigo mesmo Aleck.

- Não deixarei, está me ouvindo!

O cavaleiro de Cristal havia se levantado. Seu cosmo queimava com toda a força de sua alma. Todos os seus sentimentos, sua esperança e sua determinação estavam expostos em sua energia. Sua expressão estava carregada e determinada. De seu olho escorria uma lágrima que suavemente correu sua face até chegar no canto de sua boca, que cerrava os dentes com força.

- Ainda vais lutar? – Troy estava surpreso com a determinação de Aleck – Queres morrer da forma mais sofrida... Que posso fazer... Matar-te-ei agora! – seu cosmo explode de forma violenta, pondo à mostra toda a força de um Cavaleiro de Polarius. Todo o solo tremia por conta do confronto de forças.

Aleck ergueu as mãos e as juntou sobre a cabeça. Atrás dele forma-se a imagem forte de Aurora segurando seu jarro e rodeada de cristais.

- Eis aqui todo meu poder, Guerreiro da Estrela Polar!

Troy estica sua lança com a lâmina na horizontal, apontada para seu oponente. Um forte brilho começa a se formar nela. Um acréscimo fenomenal de cosmo podia ser sentido.

- E eis aqui minha mais poderosa técnica... Não resistirá pela quarta vez a ela, a menos que seja um deus...

- Posso não ser um deus... Mas chegarei perto! Ahhhh! **Execução Aurora!**

- Morra verme! **Brilho Celestial!**

Os golpes são disparados ao mesmo tempo. Um é transpassado pelo outro. Ambos atingem seus respectivos alvos. Uma grande neblina se ergue e o silêncio passa a reinar.

Eis que um gemido se ouve.

- Argh... O garoto é forte...

Troy estava de pé. Sua armadura aparentemente intacta. Ele havia conseguido esquivar-se da maior concentração do golpe de seu oponente, e por isso sua armadura estava apenas congelada em alguns pontos. Nada que possa ser considerado critico.

Com passos firmes o guerreiro da Estrela Polar vai caminhando por entre a neblina, enquanto ela se dissipa, a procura do cavaleiro Cristal.

- Mas o quê!

Troy interrompe seu caminho bruscamente, e permanece estático, completamente paralisado frente à cena que presenciava.

Aleck ainda estava de pé, sem sua armadura cobrindo seu corpo ensangüentado, e vinha lentamente, quase se arrastando em sua direção. Suas palavras vagas pareciam não fazer sentido.

- Não... Deixarei...

- Droga... Tu não morres, não?

Troy empunha sua lança e se preparava para atacar novamente.

- Mas...

Após se dar conta de algo ele vai lentamente abaixando sua lança. Instantes depois o corpo de Aleck tomba no chão e seu cosmo se apaga.

- Já estás morto...

O cavaleiro de Cristal fica caído em meio aos escombros. Sua armadura já não cobria mais seu corpo em parte alguma, havia se desfeito por completo, restando apenas os cacos à sua volta. O sangue de seu corpo escorria pelas rochas – que pareciam ter formado um berço em torno dele – até tocar o solo. Seus olhos claros ainda estavam abertos, e sua expressão nula de emoções.

- O garoto tinha potencial... Uma perda lastimável...

Troy se aproxima de seu corpo e fecha os olhos de Aleck com os dedos.

- Muitos sentimentos dominavam teu coração, garoto... Se tivesse sido nulo neste ponto, poderíamos lutar no mesmo patamar. Se treinasse poderia servir a Polarius com perfeição... Sabe, estaria disposto a ser teu mestre, mas me foi ordenado matar-te, e assim o fiz. Devia ter eliminado os sentimentos de tua alma, eles não são úteis, só atrapalham. Aquelas lágrimas eram claros sinais da tua fraqueza, os pensamentos que a geraram te tiraram a concentração. Devia ter em mente um único objetivo: matar-me. Nada mais. Não deviam importar as razões, as conseqüências ou quaisquer outros fatores. Assim eu fiz, mantive-me firme em meu objetivo: matar-te.

Troy se vira e começa a caminhar na direção do Templo Central, deixando o corpo de seu oponente abandonado por lá.

- Agora é tarde. Eu venci, você perdeu. Estou vivo, vitorioso. Você está morto... Teu cosmo já se extinguiu...

O silêncio reinava novamente. Nem os passos do Guerreiro da Estrela Polar quebravam tal silêncio. E foi em meio a ele que o corpo de Aleck ficou, ensangüentado, caído entre as rochas, com os braços abertos, e seus olhos que antes olhavam para o céu estavam agora fechados. E deles escorria uma lágrima.


	10. Lembranças do Inferno de Gelo

**CAPITULO 10**

**Lembranças do inferno de gelo.**

Polarius gargalhava enquanto rodeava Camus.

- Então... Está se lembrando de nosso treinamento na Sibéria? Não era o máximo? – indagava, extremamente sarcástico.

Camus ainda caído estava ofegante. Todas as suas lembranças que por anos estavam enterradas voltaram de uma única vez quando o cosmo de Polarius foi sentido.

- Desgraçado! Foram os piores anos de minha vida! Nem no inferno eu sofreria tanto!

- Ora... Não exagere! Eu o treinei com excelência... Ou acha que se não tivesse sido daquela forma você sobreviveria ao meu ataque ao Santuário?

- Ora! Eu tornei-me forte por que tratei de apagar todas as lembranças terríveis! Minha mente apagou tais lembranças, pois seria impossível para um mortal viver com aquilo em sua mente! Guardei apenas os conhecimentos, as técnicas... Se não fizesse isso eu viveria perturbado por pesadelos! Isto é uma prova do tamanho da minha vontade de vencer, de tornar-me forte!

Polarius olhava para ele com indiferença.

- O importante é que conseguiu tornar-se forte. É uma pena que me traiu... Traiu teu próprio pai! Não posso perdoar-lhe, meu filho...

Camus explode em raiva, e o agarra pelo colarinho, gritando.

- Nunca! Nunca ouse me chamar de filho! Monstro!

Polarius expande seu cosmo com violência, jogando Camus para trás, derrubando-o no chão.

- Argh!

- Continua rebelde...

- Como ousa me chamar de filho? Nunca nem sequer me disse de onde eu vim. Apenas usava-me, me punha a treinar incansavelmente, nem um herói resistiria como eu resisti! Você queria me matar da forma mais dolorosa possível!

- Você não precisava saber de onde veio! Bastava me obedecer, estava fazendo o melhor para você, para lhe tornar o melhor guerreiro!

- Cínico... – dizia Camus por entre os dentes, demonstrando repulsa a Polarius.

- O que é isso? É assim que me agradece? Tornei aquela criança chorona o mais forte guerreiro do gelo. Se quiser saber, você era pouco mais que um bebê quando o encontrei na praia gelada, as gaivotas estavam por te devorar. Não sei como, talvez por milagre de um dos deuses, você sobreviveu ao naufrágio do navio francês. Mas eu o recolhi! Cuidei de você, dei tudo que precisava!

- Menos o fundamental: carinho, amor paterno!

- Ainda não aprendeu? Um cavaleiro não precisa de sentimentos! Eles são inúteis, são obstáculos!

- Mas eu era uma criança!

- Não reclame, podia ter te abandonado lá na praia, seria devorado pelas gaivotas!

- Seria melhor! Não sofreria tanto! Você só queria alguém para usar!

- O tempo te deixou mais esperto... – começou a gargalhar – Era até engraçado te ver. Vinha correndo a mim, pedindo atenção ou carinho, sei lá... E tudo que eu fazia era ordenar-lhe novas tarefas. – ri novamente – Era uma criança tola, acreditava em minhas promessas e fazia tudo que eu mandava.

A ira de Camus crescia cada vez mais. Nunca havia imaginado que podia sentir tanta repulsa de uma pessoa. Frente a ele estava toda a fonte da desgraça em sua vida. Todo o sofrimento que passou era culpa dele. Camus não se conteve, fechou os punhos e acertou-lhe um murro.

- Desgraçado!

O sangue de Polarius mancha o chão do Templo Central.

Ele mantém a cabeça virada, enquanto lentamente passa os dedos pela boca, depois leva frente à seus olhos, verificando que estava sangrando.

- Ingrato!

Com uma rajada de cosmo, ele arremessa Camus contra uma pilastra de gelo, quebrando-a em pedaços.

- Argh! Maldito... Você só queria um guerreiro pra te servir cegamente... Eu seria o primeiro de seu exército para tomar a Terra e dividi-la entre os deuses. Pois seu prestígio entre eles era nulo, não passava de um semideus banido do Olimpo por desobedecer a Zeus...

A expressão de Polarius mantém-se séria e carregada. Parecia que seu sarcasmo havia desaparecido.

- Hunf... Sim, está certo. Você seria o meu primeiro cavaleiro, o meu filho. Mas abandonou o futuro prestigioso quando partiu ao santuário de Athena e foi servir a ela! Podíamos estar juntos agora, dominando a Terra! Logo tomaríamos o Olimpo! Aqueles deuses medíocres sentirão meu poder! Não voltarei ao monte sagrado como mais um filho de Zeus, e sim como o Deus dos Deuses! Todos mortais e imortais deverão obediência a mim!

Pára alguns instantes e volta encarar Camus.

- Sua traição atrasou meu plano em anos. Pretendia atacar o Santuário antes da encarnação de Athena, mas meu primeiro discípulo uniu-se ao inimigo. Você desandou todos os meus planos! Mas o que importa é que agora estou no comando do mundo dos mortais!

- Não foi traição! Foi lealdade. Lealdade ao cosmo maravilhoso que me salvou! Athena me salvou quando seu cosmo, vindo da armadura de Aquário, aqueceu meu corpo e devolveu-me a vida. Devo tudo a ela, e coloquei todos os meus conhecimentos a serviço dela.

- Os conhecimentos que eu lhe passei! Você me traiu! Dediquei-me a ensinar as mais poderosas técnicas de combate e você a usa a favor de meu inimigo! Isto é traição, desgraçado!

A ira imperava nas palavras de Polarius. Camus encarava-o com firmeza, finalmente seu passado estava se revelando, e agora ele podia entender melhor a si mesmo e compreendia algumas atitudes suas do passado.

- Você me obrigou a viver sem meus sentimentos! Graças a isto pude ser forte, mas também não conheci a felicidade. Permaneci frio como o gelo por toda minha vida, era um cavaleiro a todo o momento, pronto para dar minha vida pelo santuário e por Athena. Foi o desconhecer dos sentimentos que me proporcionou tal dedicação à minha função. No final, todos os anos que passei no inferno de gelo me valeram, pois lá conheci a força desconhecendo os sentimentos.

Enquanto Camus falava, a expressão de Polarius se amenizava. Ele sabia de algo, tinha certeza que Camus se vangloriava de ter vivido sem sentimentos erroneamente.

- Tem certeza que os desconhecia, Camus?

Suas pupilas se dilataram. Novas lembranças lhe vinham à cabeça, novos fatos que ocorreram na Sibéria. Fatos trágicos, tão terríveis que haviam sido jogados no mais fundo de sua mente, que mereciam ser esquecido mais que tudo.

- O... O quê? Não! Ainda há mais em minha mente! Não quero lembrar! Não quero! Aaaaaahhhh!

Camus colocava as mãos sobre a cabeça, enquanto sofria. Polarius parecia se divertir.

A imagem de uma bela jovem vinha-lhe à cabeça, ligando momentos bons e prazerosos. Uma doce voz feminina chamava:

- _Kamyuuuu..._

A voz doce torna-se um terrível grito de pavor.

- _Aaaaah! Kaaaamyu!_ – ecoava o grito em sua mente, com a mesma voz feminina. No templo, Camus balbuciava palavras vagas, como se estivesse em outro lugar.

- Não... Não...

Associada ao grito, uma cena vinha-lhe a cabeça: um jovem de cabelos azuis segurava nos braços a bela jovem cuja voz o chamara. Ela estava imóvel, sua pele tão pálida quanto a neve que os cercava, parecia estar congelada. E de fato estava, ela havia morrido nos braços do rapaz, que chorava desesperado segurando a amada.

- _Nãããão! Auroraaaaaaa! Perdoe-me... Perdoe-me..._

O jovem que chorava era Camus.

As memórias insistiam em permanecer em sua mente. As cenas se alternavam entre o doce chamado e o pavoroso grito de desespero. Ressaltando mais ainda a perda.


	11. O Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus

**CAPITULO 11**

**O cavaleiro mais próximo de um Deus.**

Fritz ia saltando os lances de degraus. Há pouco ele deixou seus companheiros no grande salão das quatro escadarias. Ele estava ansioso e confiante, talvez até demais. Tal ansiedade não lhe deixou perceber que as escadas estavam todas rachadas, faltando lascas. Quando chegou no seu final, Fritz parou, assustado.

- Mas... O quê?

Era um enorme campo. O solo de rocha bruta, o céu escuro com nuvens negras e agitadas, a mesma paisagem do resto do santuário. Mas o que havia assustado o cavaleiro de Kraken era algo no centro do campo: um pequeno círculo de grama verde onde, sobre um lótus gigante, um homem com as pernas cruzadas flutuava, parecendo meditar. Com cautela Fritz vai se aproximando, e começa a observá-lo. Era um cavaleiro, vestindo uma armadura dourada que cobria todo seu corpo com perfeição, muito semelhante à uma armadura de Ouro de Athena. Seu elmo tinha na frente o desenho de um triângulo com algumas inscrições, que não pareciam ser de nenhuma língua conhecida. Seus longos cabelos loiros, que lhe caiam pelas costas, movimentavam-se lentamente com a força do cosmo que era emanado.

- Guerreiro! Mostre-se em guarda! – grita Fritz, colocando-se posição de combate e intensificando seu cosmo.

No mesmo instante, um fenomenal cosmo se expande. Era forte, intenso, intimidador. Seu poder era tão imenso que não se podia comparar com nada. O cosmo de um deus podia ser mais poderoso, mas não seria tão intenso, tão complexo, cheio de luz como este. Era algo único, diferente de tudo que já havia sentido e ouvido falar antes.

O cavaleiro se suspende no ar, até que pudesse esticar as pernas. Quando seus pés tocam a flor de lótus, ela se desfaz em um pó brilhante que se espalha por todo o campo. Todo o lugar se transforma. Uma grama verde cresce, cobrindo todo o solo rochoso, as nuvens dissipam-se mostrando um lindo céu azul, ensolarado. O ambiente torna-se um paraíso, uma paisagem lindíssima, palco de inspirações para grandes romances. Mas estranhamente o maravilhoso local passava uma terrível sensação de morbidez, de medo e insegurança. Talvez fosse o contraste entre o poderosíssimo cosmo e o ambiente paradisíaco.

Fritz fica confuso, olhando espantado para a transformação que se deu em segundos. Mas depois, corrigindo-se, volta à posição de ataque. Seu inimigo permanecia imóvel, de pé, com um leve sorriso esboçado e os olhos fechados.

- Eu sou Mahatimahn Furhento No Mastiuhr, discípulo de Buda, Guerreiro do Triângulo Austral, sob juramento de lealdade à Polarius. E você, dono de cosmo insignificante, quem é? - Disse afinal o misterioso guerreiro dourado.

Fritz permaneceu imóvel, estranhou a atitude do Guerreiro do Triângulo. Surpreso, e até um pouco intimidado, ele responde.

- Pois bem Mahati não sei o que... Sou Fritz, Guerreiro de Kraken, visto uma armadura que não é minha nem da minha deusa, mas sirvo com lealdade à Athena! Até pediria passagem, mas devo matar-lhe não importando as condições...

- Quer me... Matar? – Mahati fala com calma, enquanto faz menção de começar a caminhar. Antes que seu pé tocasse o chão para dar início ao primeiro passo, ele já estava há poucos centímetros de Fritz.

- Pois tente!

- Aah! Como! – Assustado Fritz salta para trás impressionado com a velocidade de Mahati.

- Impressionado? Tudo que fiz foi dar alguns passos na velocidade da luz, e te impressiono? Que tipo de guerreiro medíocre é você? – indaga, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sua habilidade era realmente admirável. Fritz já dominava a velocidade da luz, mas não conseguia mover-se em curtos espaços com movimentos simples nesta velocidade. Uma vez na velocidade da luz, não é fácil controlar ou cessar o movimento. Quando os cavaleiros lutam a esta velocidade, eles a usam por um período considerável de tempo, de pelo menos alguns segundos, e não de frações.

Numa atitude de reflexo, Fritz havia saltado para trás, e agora se encontrava a alguma distância de seu oponente.

- Eu sou o guerreiro que vai te derrotar! E se duvida venha lutar!

- Lutar? Creio que o que teremos aqui não poderá ser chamado de luta. Não pretendo me demorar... – ele começa a abrir os olhos, e Fritz surpreende-se novamente.

- O que... O que há com seus olhos?

Seus olhos eram brancos, completamente brancos. Não havia pupilas ou íris, era apenas o globo ocular em branco. Era como se fossem falsos, como duas pérolas.

Seu rosto era pálido, seu sorriso era bem arqueado, repuxando sua pele plástica. Esta expressão pavorosa, somada a seus olhos brancos e lisos, como de porcelana, davam a Mahati uma imagem extremamente sinistra. Seu aspecto como um todo passava uma conotação angelical. Mas tinha-se a impressão que a imagem angelical não passava de um disfarce. Seu cosmo transmitia uma energia mórbida e assustadora, embora fosse iluminado. Seu sorriso plástico mais parecia uma máscara de anjo escondendo o rosto do demônio. Algo realmente assustador.

- Meus olhos? – Mahati sorri de modo sinistro – Onde treinei, e me formei cavaleiro, não se precisa enxergar. Se pudesse ver alguma coisa lá, só iria enlouquecer mais ainda! Existem coisas tão terríveis que é melhor não ver...

Fritz permanece parado. Apenas encarando-o, ele tentava não demonstrar o grande temor que estava sentindo. Mas Mahati na certa estava percebendo, e aproveitava-se disso.

- Curioso para saber que lugar é este? Eu sei que está... Em breve irá para lá! – com as palmas das mãos viradas para frente, e os braços esticados, ele continua falando – Quando atacamos o santuário de Athena, mandei quase todos os cavaleiros de bronze para lá junto com um tanto de pratas, com um único golpe. Mas preciso de muita concentração. Matarei primeiro teu corpo, depois o enviarei já sem vida para o inferno!

Seu cosmo começa a se intensificar de forma assustadora. Ele fecha os dedos, deixando esticados o indicador e o dedão. Depois os aproxima, formando um triângulo com os dedos.

- Não há matéria que resista ao **Sharááááá... Hiei!**

- O quê! Argh!

Por uma milésima fração de segundo, uma energia cinética colossal se formou no triângulo formado pelos dedos de Mahati. Tal energia foi disparada em forma de um concentrado raio, que varou a poeira que se ergueu e foi direto para o peito de Fritz.

Num rápido e perfeito movimento, o cavaleiro de Kraken, joga seu corpo para o lado escapando do raio de cosmo. Quando ele cai no chão, rola mais uma vez, coloca-se de pé e com a energia que já estava concentrada, dispara seu golpe na fração de segundo seguinte.

- **Execução Aurora!**

A rajada de cosmo e gelo vai certeira para cima de Mahati. Que até poucos centímetros de ser atingido não faz um movimento sequer. Bastou erguer as mãos, e segurar todo o ataque de Fritz, como se pegasse um objeto que havia sido lançado em sua direção. A energia explodiu em torno de seu corpo, e uma densa nuvem gelada se ergueu.

Fritz permaneceu parado. Assombrado. O cosmo do Guerreiro do Triângulo Austral em nada havia diminuído. À medida que a nuvem se dissipava, seu assombro aumentava: Mahati permanecia em pé, vindo em sua direção, com a armadura sem nenhuma rachadura, ou qualquer sinal de que havia sofrido um ataque.

- Patético... Até o mais poderoso dos golpes parecerá patético diante a Armadura do Triângulo Austral!

- Mas como? O que quer dizer? Está dizendo que é invencível!

- Sim... Estou dizendo por que realmente sou invencível! – Mahati ri de forma estrondosa – Se existe algo para definir a palavra indestrutível é a minha armadura! Nunca sequer vai arranhá-la!

- Isso é impossível... Tudo pode se partir... Sua armadura é feita de átomos, como a minha. Está mentindo! Claro que posso parti-la! Mas... Aaaargh!

De repente, uma terrível dor toma conta do braço esquerdo de Fritz, e quando ele o toca, a armadura dali se pulveriza.

- O que está havendo! Eu nem sequer fui atingido no braço! O que fez!

Mahati continua rindo. E com seu sorriso demoníaco, responde com graça.

- Aí está a diferença, cavaleiro medíocre! Sua armadura é feita de átomos! As ligações entre eles podem se desfazer! Quando você se desviou para a direita, escapou de ser atingido pelo raio Shará no peito, e ele ainda passou a uma distância considerável de seu braço esquerdo. A sua armadura se desfez apenas pela energia do rastro de meu raio. Não é fantástico! Apenas o rastro de meu poder desfez sua armadura! Imagine se ele o tivesse atingido em cheio!

- Pelos... Deuses...

Fritz estava cada vez mais assombrado. Se ele não estivesse vivenciando aquilo, era impossível de se acreditar. Sua armadura, refeita por Hephaesto, o ferreiro dos deuses, se desfez apenas no poder emanado pelo rastro do raio daquele cavaleiro.

A cada instante ficava mais difícil de se ter esperanças. Um cavaleiro que se não fosse tão poderoso quanto um deus, sem dúvida era o mais próximo de um.

Fritz encarava-o, sua expressão estava carregada, sobrancelha arqueada, dentes cerrados com força, olhos atentos. Como um cão examinando sua presa, esperando o momento oportuno para atacar.

Mahati vinha em sua direção, a passos calmos, com seu perturbador sorriso estampado na face.

- Pra falar a verdade, sua armadura durou mais que eu esperava. Bastava o rastro de energia para que ela se desfizesse por completo. Esta escama que veste passou por reformas, não foi? Sim... Creio que passou...

- Cale-se! Vim aqui para matar-lhe e não para ouvir-lhe! Seaaaahhhh!

Com um salto de vários metros, Fritz paira no alto, concentrando seu cosmo com extrema intensidade. Um brilho forte em torno de suas mãos se forma, até que ele estica seus braços e dispara vários raios brilhantes.

- **Luzes do Norte!**

Várias rajadas de cosmo atingem em cheio Mahati, que nada faz além de colocar o braço na frente do rosto.

Por um instante, Fritz , que ainda estava no alto, encheu-se de esperança. Mas ela logo se esvaiu. Todos os raios se desviaram ao tocar a armadura dourada, sem causar nenhum dano a ela. Mahati nem havia se movido. Uma de suas técnicas mais poderosas sequer arranhara a armadura. Será que ele estava realmente falando a verdade sobre ela ser indestrutível? Mesmo vendo aquilo diante de seus olhos, recusava-se a acreditar nisso.

Antes que pudesse tocar o solo, aterrissando, Mahati o acertou em cheio com um gancho. Mas Fritz não retornou para o alto, pois antes que isso acontecesse, Mahati o puxou pelo pé, afundando-o no chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera. Seu corpo ficou lá caído, sem nenhuma reação imediata.

Os dedos do inimigo voltavam a formar um triângulo, apontando para Fritz, que ainda não havia conseguido se levantar. A energia estava se concentrando. Estava pronto para disparar.

- Morra, verme! **Shará Hiei!**

- Só se te levar comigo! – grita Fritz ao saltar da cratera, instantes antes do raio atingi-lo.

Sua agilidade havia surpreendido a Mahati. Mas o que realmente o surpreendeu foi o fato dele conseguir lhe atingir. Com a velocidade da luz, Fritz havia saltado da cratera e, enquanto o raio Shará viajava até seu alvo, ele o atingiu com uma voadora certeira na cabeça, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos.

O raio iria acerta-lo em cheio, e abriu uma cratera ainda maior quando tocou o solo.

- Argh... Verme maldito! – berrava Mahati, colocando a mão sobre a boca enquanto limpava um veio de sangue que escorria.

Fritz abriu um sorriso de satisfação. Um golpe finalmente havia atingido-lhe.

- Pode achar que sua armadura é indestrutível. Mas seu corpo ainda é de um mortal! Tão frágil quanto o meu. E pode ter certeza que o matarei e mandarei sua alma ao inferno!

Ouvindo as palavras com certo desprezo, Mahati cospe um pouco de sangue no chão. Depois levanta a cabeça e o encara com seus olhos sinistros.

- Quer mandar minha alma para o inferno? Não me faça rir, guerreiro medíocre. Se quiser posso manda-lo para lá com corpo e alma!

- Esta mentindo! Se pudesse já teria feito! E mesmo se conseguisse, eu voltaria e lhe arrastaria para lá...

Mahati então gargalha, como se acabasse de ter ouvido uma piada.

- Não sabe o que diz. Já estive lá... Fui mandando para lá por meu próprio mestre, Buda. Atirou minha alma com tanta força que fui parar nas profundezas do inferno! Foi lá que aprendi a ser forte! Foi lá que me tornei o guerreiro que sou hoje!

A firmeza de sua voz transmitia uma sensação terrível de que ele realmente estava falando a verdade. Não havia como discordar, ainda mais depois de ter sentido seu cosmo e provado de sua força. Realmente, um cosmo tão intenso, poderoso e cruel só poderia mesmo ter sido alcançado no inferno. Fritz estava impressionado. Permaneceu em silêncio.

- Quando eu digo que minha armadura é realmente invencível não estou brincando. Quando Polarius tirou minha alma do inferno, ele drenou toda minha ira, que sufocava minha sabedoria, e moldou a armadura sob a luz da constelação do Triângulo Austral.

Mahati se interrompeu por um instante. Seu sorriso então esboçou a satisfação que sentia em ser o mais próximo de Deus. Sua expressão apenas se diferenciava da de um anjo pela sensação aterradora que seu sorriso transmitia. Seus lábios rosados subiam vertiginosamente em direção a orelha, passando ao observador todo o temor que o guerreiro realmente impunha. A expressão apavorante, e simples, se completava com seus misteriosos olhos sem pupilas nem íris.

- Cada membro de minha armadura é de apenas uma única partícula de matéria. É como se fossem feitas de um único átomo, completamente indivisível. Não se pode arranhá-la, racha-la e muito menos parti-la! É impossível qualquer tipo de ataque atingir meu corpo!

- Mas... Você está sangrando. Seu corpo é de um mortal, como o meu!

- Sim... Realmente ainda sou um mortal. Mas para que atinja meu corpo é preciso que vare minha armadura. E isto, dentro de qualquer conceito, é completamente impossível! Vê por que sou realmente mais próximo de um deus! Vê por que jamais poderá sequer chegar perto de realmente me atingir! Guerreiro medíocre!

- Não! Não pode ser!

Fritz berrava, inconformado. Todo o mundo parecia estar desabando sobre sua cabeça. A responsabilidade de fazer com que seu mestre pudesse vencer Polarius estava nas suas mãos e nas de seus companheiros. Não podia perder assim. Sua vida se perderia em vão. Se ao menos pudesse carregar seu inimigo consigo para o inferno, mas nem um ataque suicida surtiria efeito. Nada vararia aquela armadura.

Suas esperanças haviam se esvaecido, mas mesmo assim não havia desistido. Partiu para cima de Mahati novamente. Com um salto, voou com uma voadora mirando sua cabeça.

Mahati não cairia novamente no mesmo truque que o pegou desprevenido. Com uma agilidade superior, travou os pés de Fritz antes que pudessem atingi-lo, e o girou em 180 graus arremessando-o no solo, concluindo o contra ataque.

Fritz nada pôde fazer e afundou no chão, abrindo outra enorme cratera. Sua armadura já não agüentava mais. Várias lascas já haviam se soltado, as rachaduras a cobriam e por elas seu sangue escorria. Tentava levantar, mas as dores não permitiam que seu corpo se movesse. Eram apenas limitações físicas, seu cosmo estava inteiro, ainda forte e concentrado. Uma explosão dele se seguiu, e finamente pôde se pôr de pé.

- Não vou... Não posso desistir... – sussurrava para si mesmo por entre os dentes cerrados com força. Depois gritou, explodiu o ar de seus pulmões num brado intimidador. Aliviou sua tensão, ou pelo a expôs, enquanto explodia também seu cosmo, fazendo-o crescer de forma majestosa. E o foi com tanta força que todo o ambiente fora transformado. As ondas de energia cósmica iam congelando tudo que iam cobrindo, o solo, as flores e até mesmo o ar, que começou a cair em forma de neve.

- Aaaaaaahhhh! Agora vai morrer! **Execução Aurora!**

Mahati sentiu o acréscimo surpreendente de cosmo e finalmente tomou uma atitude defensiva. Afastou as pernas para ter maior sustentação, pois o impacto seria grande, e cruzou os braços para proteger a cabeça e o peito, e ali permaneceu, esperando receber toda a força do ataque.

- Tente novamente! Guerreiro medíocre!

Em cheio. O golpe de Fritz atingiu seu oponente em cheio. A rajada atingiu-o exatamente nos braços, que estavam à frente, e o foi arrastando por vários metros para trás, deixando um rastro no solo, enquanto cobria todo seu corpo de gelo e congelava tudo à sua volta.

Fritz mal pôde se agüentar de pé depois disparar tal golpe. Usando sua última chama de força física ele foi caminhado, quase se arrastando, até o que foi seu inimigo. Agora era uma estátua de gelo. Nenhuma alegria se expressava em seu rosto, pelo contrário, uma tristeza profunda o tomava, uma decepção e sensação de derrota. Apesar de ver seu inimigo congelado, imóvel, Fritz quase se considerava derrotado. Quase, pois ainda estava pronto para continuar lutando.

- Saia logo daí! Venha lutar! – gritava enquanto se colocava em posição de luta frente a seu inimigo congelado.

O cosmo de Mahati sequer havia se abalado. Permanecia na mesma intensidade, e com a mesma assustadora intensidade.

O gelo começa a rachar. Por entre as rachaduras feixes de luz dourada saíram poucos instantes da grande peça de gelo explodir, jogando pedaços para todos os lados. Da explosão de sua própria estátua Mahati revela-se, de pé, sem nenhum dano a sua armadura. Sem qualquer posição de luta ele permanecia imóvel, com seu sorriso de satisfação na face.

- É muito insistente. Na certa não mais duvidava do fato de minha armadura ser indestrutível, mas ainda assim me atacou. Vejo que não quer morrer sem ao menos tentar me derrotar. Pensa que sua alma ficará mais tranqüila no inferno?

Fritz apenas o encarava. Seus pensamentos eram realistas, e condiziam com a descrição de Mahati. Realmente era visível sua incapacidade diante o inimigo. A armadura era indestrutível, seu poder comparável a de um deus, e os poderes impossíveis de se superar. Não havia como derrota-lo. Mas ele não desistiria. Nem se sua alma fosse parar no inferno, ele seria capaz de voltar de lá para novamente atacar seu inimigo. Mas nada disso seria admitido.

- Você fala muito... Vai me atacar ou eu me deixar ataca-lo?

Mahati aumenta seu sorriso perturbador ainda mais. Seus lábios se esticavam como se fossem plásticos. Seu sentimento de glória parecia ser infinito.

- Vou acabar logo com isso!

Ele coloca suas mãos uma com a palma voltada para a palma da outra. Devagar vai abaixando seus dedos até que se alinhem. Uma espécie de fio brilhoso, muito fino e transparente se percebia estar formando. Esticando suas mãos, os fios ficavam evidentes. Eram quase transparentes, e só se via por causa da luz do sol que se refletia. Eram como se fossem de cristais. E de fato eram.

- **Teia de Cristal!**

Como se obedecessem a um comando, os fios vão para cima de Fritz, rodeando todo seu corpo.

- Mas o que é isso?

- Sufoque!

- O quê! Aaaargh!

Com uma força insuperável, os fios apertam o corpo de Fritz e o erguem no ar. Ele parecia um pequeno inseto enrolado na teia de uma aranha. Finos como lâminas eles se emaranhavam e formavam uma rede tão difusa ao prender o corpo de Fritz que era impossível se livrar. Eram rápidos e ágeis, quase que possuindo vida própria. Seu fio estava sendo capaz de dilacerar o que havia restado da armadura de Kraken e começar a rasgar a carne do cavaleiro. O sangue escorria abundante e pingava manchando a grama verde.

- Mais um que sucumbe ao meu poder! Sabe, guerreiro medíocre, esta vitória sobre você tem um sabor especial. Finalmente livro-me dos rebeldes para meu mestre.

- O que... argh! Esta falando...

- É quase tão saborosa quanto a vitória sobre meu irmão de criação Shaka. Aquela luta que se arrastou até o mundo dos mortos foi decisiva, pois agora sou o único discípulo de Buda! Sim, seu discípulo renegado, desconsiderado por ele e atirado ao inferno. Mas agora sou único! – Mahati ri. A típica risada de um demônio vitorioso. – E pensar que o tolo Shaka se considerava o mais próximo de Deus! Eu sou o guerreiro com os poderes mais próximo de Deus! Eu!

- Você... É louco! – diz Fritz por entre gemidos de dor, enquanto seu corpo começava a se desfazer, preso pelos fios de cristal.

- Hunf... Você ainda vive... Pois vou deixá-lo vivo, para que sofra com mais intensidade no inferno!

Quando fecha seus dedos, os fios de cristais se desmancham em pó, e corpo de Fritz cai no chão. Sua armadura já não cobria seu corpo, ela se desfez em pó no ar, e apenas a calça azul que vestia por baixo dela e seu próprio sangue cobriam seu corpo.

- O que... O que quer dizer, guerreiro louco!

Sem nada responder, Mahati estende o braço com a palma das mãos viradas para frente. Seu cosmo começa a emanar com mais intensidade ainda. Uma aura dourada começa a envolver o corpo de Fritz, que por ela é suspendido no ar.

- Mas o quê esta acontecendo!

- Logo verá...

Mahati fecha os olhos. Seu cosmo expande-se de forma impressionante. Era tão intenso que parecia ser maior que o próprio espaço, como se atingisse lugares que não se pudesse sentir. Como se varasse as dimensões. Simplesmente impressionante e aterrador.

Parecendo estar em estado profundo de concentração, e murmurando algumas palavras em um dialeto desconhecido, Mahati começa a erguer a palma de suas mãos para cima. Seu cosmo dourado brilhava em torno de seu corpo como se fossem chamas que o queimassem.

Uma expressão de pavor surgia no rosto de Fritz. Pela primeira vez um medo real atingia sua alma.

O ambiente começou a tornar-se turvo. Alguns detritos se levantavam no ar e simplesmente desapareciam. O solo tremia de leve.

Mahati interrompe suas palavras, que pareciam com orações, e começa a falar em alto e bom tom.

- Sou Mahatimahn Furhento No Mastiuhr, Guerreiro do Triângulo Austral. Aviso-te, ó senhor das trevas, que tal cosmo que invade teu inferno e abala os portais dos mundos é meu. – depois fica alguns instantes em silêncio, como se ouvisse uma resposta.

De súbito o cosmo de Mahati colore-se de um vermelho ardente. E logo após a energia que envolvia Fritz também assume esta coloração. Não havia dúvidas mais de que Mahati era de fato um demônio. Ele fazia parte do inferno, era uma de suas criaturas e agora mandaria Fritz para lá. Seus olhos flamejando e brilhavam no mesmo vermelho de seu cosmo. Seu sorriso e semblante nunca estiveram tão próximos ao de um demônio.

- Sente o meu cosmo? Sente a profundidade que ele alcança? Este nível é chamado de Arayashiki, o Oitavo Sentido!

Os olhos de Fritz se arregalam, demonstrando toda sua surpresa.

- Oitavo... Sentido?

- Sim, guerreiro medíocre. O sentido que permite controlar a alma. Em instantes você cairá no inferno pelos portões que se abrirão. Seu corpo e sua alma irão juntos para lá, e lá ficará preso, sofrendo por toda a eternidade! Só se mantém vivo e se consegue sair de lá com o Oitavo Sentido, é condição essencial para que se utilize desta técnica sagrada!

- Vai me mandar para o inferno com meu corpo! Então faça logo, pois quanto antes for pra lá mais rápido eu volto! – berrava Fritz, aparentemente inabalado pelo poder de seu oponente.

- Deixe de ser tolo! Poucos guerreiros podem dominar o Oitavo Sentido! E apenas eu tenho um cosmo tão intenso capaz de abalar os portões dos mundos e abrir o portal! Agora, diga suas últimas palavras, guerreiro medíocre!

- Aproveite seu momento de glória... Por que eu voltarei...

Tanta teimosia já havia irritado a Mahati, e sua face tomou uma expressão de ira.

Abrindo seus braços, como se fossem asas, seu cosmo tornou-se mais intenso ainda. Todo o lugar se incendiou em chamas vermelhas. A energia que envolvia Fritz começou a englobar seu corpo, numa espécie de casulo, que ia se afinando devagar.

Seus gritos de dor eram abafados apenas pelo grito de Mahati numa última concentração, antes de pronunciar as palavras finais.

- **Em nome do senhor das trevas! Vá para o inferno!**

O casulo de energia transformou-se num raio que varou o solo, carregando a alma de Fritz para as profundezas do inferno. Apenas seus gritos ficaram a ecoar no mundo dos vivos.

O cosmo de Mahati diminui finalmente. O fogo se extingue.

A grama verde se desfaz em pó junto com as plantas e as flores. O céu volta a ficar escuro, carregado de nuvens, como no resto do santuário.

Apoiado em seus joelhos, ele fica ofegante e impressionado com a última explosão de energia de Fritz.

- Incrível... O cosmo daquele guerreiro resistiu até o último instante. Foi difícil manda-lo para o mundo dos mortos... – Mahati se endireita, tomando postura novamente – Mas eu o mandei. Está morto o desgraçado! Cumpri as ordens de meu mestre...

Sua respiração estava ofegante. Pela sua expressão via-se o cansaço em que se encontrava Mahati, seu olhar estava fixo no ponto onde Fritz havia sido mandado para o outro mundo. Havia uma tensão no ar naquele momento. Talvez fosse apenas impressão dele, mas era como se uma última chama do cosmo de Fritz pudesse ser sentido ali.

- Não... É apenas impressão...

De repente a sensação da última chama se extingue.

- ...

Mahati endireita sua postura e começa a baixar o ritmo de sua respiração, voltando ao normal. Passa a mão sobre a testa para limpar o suor. Um suspiro de alívio escapa. Ele se vira e começa a caminhar para a escadaria do outro lado da arena.

Antes de subir o primeiro degrau, ele pára. Olha para cima. Vê aquele céu tenebroso, com as nuvens pretas e agitadas. Um veio de sangue desce debaixo de seu elmo, escorrendo por sua testa.

- Hum? – passa o dedo sobre o sangue e o trás próximo ao nariz – Ele me feriu... Já não importa mais... – coloca o dedo na boca chupando o sangue.

Volta a olhar para frente. Percorre com o olhar toda escadaria. Seu pé direito suspende-se no ar e toca o primeiro degrau.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Quase que em pânico, Mahati se vira para trás ao ouvir o grito de Fritz, imediatamente se colocando em posição de combate, com os dedos na posição do Triângulo.

Nada, nem ninguém. Apenas o som do vento assoviando se ouvia, e nada mais. Havia sido apenas uma impressão.

Antes de voltar a subir as escadas, ele grita, como se Fritz o ouvisse.

- Sofra para sempre no inferno, guerreiro medíocre!


	12. O Titã e a Besta

**CAPITULO 12**

**O Titã e a Besta**

- Então vamos Cavaleiros do Gelo!

Movidos pela esperança os jovens guerreiros subiram as escadas correndo, de encontro ao inimigo, todos ansiosos para o último combate.

Ao mesmo tempo que seus amigos subiam as escadarias, Kolckier subia as escadas da esquerda com passos firmes e determinados, porém lamentosos. Apesar de sua imagem bruta, ele desprezava qualquer tipo de batalha, um único golpe só era desferido se ele sentisse que o inimigo não é digno de se gastar tempo em tentativas pacíficas. Havia sido assim com Primavera. Mesmo com pesar no peito ao desferir um golpe e derramar sangue de um inimigo, Kolckier o faz, e se empenha ao máximo utilizando-se de toda a força abundante que Odin havia lhe dado.

O caminho feito através das escadas não era longo, e em poucos minutos já se estava no topo. Mas poderia ter sido uma eternidade se considerar as diversas lembranças que percorreram a mente de Kolckier neste tempo. Lembranças dolorosas e sangrentas. Algumas bem claras e nítidas, outras não passavam de esboços em sua mente. Mas algo o tranqüilizava, todas aquelas más lembranças seriam enfim libertadas, pois a justiça em breve seria feita, o culpado por tanta dor seria punido. E todos que Kolckier perdeu seriam vingados.

Quando o topo foi finalmente alcançado, todas as lembranças cessaram. Sua mente passou a trabalhar a fim de encontrar algo, encontrar uma lembrança em especial, mas estava muito longe, havia sido há muito tempo. Inexplicavelmente Kolckier havia sentido o cosmo de seu adversário, que se via parado no centro da arena, e uma sensação terrível o havia invadido. Algo que seria medo. Seria se ele não tivesse a convicção de seu poder e força. Mas no fundo ainda havia um temor. E a resposta para o por quê deste temor Kolckier sabia apenas que estava em sua mente, mas não conseguia encontrar.

A arena era grande, bem ampla, muito semelhante às arenas romanas de gladiadores. O solo era de rocha bruta, e rente a ele uma fina camada de neblina se via. No céu, nuvens negras tapavam a luz do sol e se agitavam com intensidade, causando trovões e relâmpagos mais freqüentes que no resto do Santuário. Um local pouco agradável, que transmitia muita insegurança e até um certo temor a Kolckier.

Uma criatura se via ao longe, no centro da arena. Era o guerreiro que se seria seu adversário.

A figura daquele guerreiro assusta qualquer ser vivo. Facilmente se duvidaria de se tratar de um homem, e poderia se acreditar ser uma besta mitológica. Mas com os olhos da razão, sem influências de seus temores, Kolckier analisou e concluiu ser realmente um homem. Com certeza não era um homem comum.

A neblina da arena tocava a metade da canela de Kolckier. Naquele guerreiro mal passava do tornozelo.

Um suspiro profundo do Cavaleiro de Yeti se ouve. Encorajando-se finalmente, ele fecha seus punhos, expande seu cosmo com agressividade.

É um gigante seu inimigo. Com certeza sua estatura passa dos três metros e meio. Seu punho fechado era do tamanho da cabeça de Kolckier, e o comprimento do braço devia quase se igualar a sua estatura. Impressionante para qualquer um que visse. Era como um muro de rocha, sem fendas, rachaduras ou passagem. Completamente intransponível. Mas Kolckier estava decidido, iria enfrentar aquele gigante com todas as suas forças, principalmente por que ele sabia que se o derrotasse as almas das pessoas queridas que perdeu tempos atrás, ficariam em paz.

A armadura era realmente uma obra de arte. Extremamente detalhada ao se assemelhar às escamas de uma besta marinha. Ela recobria o corpo do guerreiro como um fino tecido, definindo cada centímetro de seus músculos extremamente desenvolvidos. Não se viam as juntas entre as partes da armadura, era como se realmente fosse sua pele, uma pele de um brilho escuro e aparentemente indestrutível. Havia uma fileira de espinhos que começavam em seu pescoço e desciam por suas costas até a bacia, como se fossem extensões de suas vértebras; cravos pontiagudos eram visíveis na ponta de seus pés, em seus cotovelos e punhos; ombreiras grandes formadas por várias camadas de placas da armadura; e finalmente o capacete, talhado como a cabeça de uma besta marinha com chifres longos e pontiagudos, completava a esplêndida armadura do guerreiro gigante, que mantinha sua expressão séria. Uma barba rala e grisalha cobria seu queixo, e suas grossas sobrancelhas se arqueavam, indicando o estado profundo de concentração em que se encontrava.

Meio metro de distância separava Kolckier do gigante. Num reflexo explosivo ele põe-se em rápida posição de combate. O cosmo do gigante havia se tornado violentamente agressivo. Uma aura escura começa a envolvê-lo enquanto lentamente seus olhos começam a se abrir, revelando suas íris negras. A expressão de sua face torna-se tão agressiva quanto a de um animal. Afastando as pernas, e colocando seus braços em posição de ataque, o gigante se põe pronto para atacar Kolckier, que pego de surpresa reforça sua defesa e expande seu cosmo mostrando seu poder.

- Diga seu nome! – as palavras do gigante saiam como berros, tão graves como um trovão.

- O quê?

- Seu nome, criança! Preciso saber que nome colocarei na cruz sobre seu túmulo!

- O que disse? Que prepotência a sua em crer que me vencerá! Redima-se cavaleiro! Sou Kolckier, e em nome de Athena e de meu mestre Camus visto a armadura de Yeti, o Titã das Neves!

- Kolckier de Yeti... É tudo que preciso saber! E a você basta saber que eu sou Leviatã, a Besta dos Mares! Punirei-te pelos teus pecados, ser impuro!

- Mas do que esta falando...?

A frase mal pôde ser terminada e Kolckier foi atingido por um murro certeiro no abdômen. Tamanha havia sido a potência do golpe que o ar se deslocou em movimentos ondulatórios para todos os lados, provocando um tremendo estrondo.

Kolckier ainda estava sendo arrastado por uma quantidade de energia cinética enorme, e se continuasse o percurso iria se chocar contra o muro, e se isso acontecesse, àquela velocidade, era possível que todos seus ossos se desfizessem. Empenhando toda sua força Kolckier crava suas mãos no solo, e aos poucos diminuía sua velocidade, até que pudesse parar.

- Por Odin e pelos deuses! – estava agachado, olhando fixamente para suas próprias mãos, sujas de terra, admirado com tamanha demonstração de força – Parece que todos os meus ossos foram moídos por dentro... Argh!

Kolckier mal pôde se colocar de pé e foi surpreendido pelo contra ataque de Leviatã: Um golpe com os punhos fechados, de cima para baixo, bem na cabeça de Kolckier. Um tremendo estrondo se dá em meio a poeira que se levantava. O impacto havia sido tamanho que abriu uma cratera bem abaixo dos pés do cavaleiro de Yeti, que estava de pé graças a sua defesa perfeita.

Um golpe daquela magnitude, desferido por um guerreiro daquele tamanho é impossível de se defender absorvendo o impacto. Seria necessário desvia-lo. Foi o que Kolckier fez, endireitando seu corpo de forma que sua coluna ficasse perpendicular ao solo, enquanto fazia uma defesa em X sobre a cabeça. Assim, o impacto gigantesco foi, em sua maior parte, conduzido ao solo pelo seu corpo, como um fio-terra.

- Criança inteligente...

- Pare de me chamar assim!

Kockier salta de dentro da cratera, e por alguns instantes seu olhar fica no mesmo plano do de seu inimigo. Neste momento ele desfere um poderoso murro contra sua face. Porém seu punho não toca a face do inimigo.

Quando Kolckier saltou e alinhou seu corpo no mesmo nível do de Leviatã, este lhe agarrou pelo pescoço com a mão esquerda.

- Chamo-lhe assim por que ainda é uma criança. Uma criança desesperada que chora a morte dos pais. Que chora a incapacidade e fraqueza do seu ser. – Leviatã falava enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos de Kolckier, como se lesse seus sentimentos.

- Do que está falando?

- Estou falando de você. Amenizarei teu sofrimento. Colocarei você ao lado de quem ama. Prometo ser de forma rápida.

- Está louco? Não amo ninguém! Você não sabe de nada! Pare de querer adivinhar meus pensamentos e falar besteiras! Largue-me!

- Não há por que temer a morte. Para você ela purificará tua alma dos pecados que cometeu e lhe porá ao lado daqueles por quem choras. Faça tuas últimas preces...

Leviatã recua o punho direito enquanto concentra seu cosmo. Mirando a cabeça de Kolckier ele desfere um soco de proporções divinas. O caminho que seu braço percorreu ficou marcado com um rastro de luz, e o som causado pelo impacto abafou o ronco de qualquer trovão.

Um pouco de sangue misturado a pedaços de armadura se espalhou para todos os lados, instantes antes de um corpo cair no chão.

- Ah!

- Eis aí minha prece!

- Surpreendo-me com seu poder, criança! Conseguiu deter meu punho. Nunca ninguém conseguiu realizar tal façanha.

- É por que não me conheceu antes...

Kolckier aproveita e toma uma certa distância de seu inimigo. Seu cosmo explodia com intensidade e manifestava todo o poder do controle pleno do Sétimo Sentido e do Zero Absoluto. Uma aura branca envolvia todo seu corpo, e uma grande parte do poder se concentrava em seus dois braços.

O guerreiro de Yeti preparava um de seus mais poderosos golpes, que ainda não tivera a chance de utilizar em um combate real. Seus braços se unem verticalmente na altura do peito, um paralelo ao outro.

- Vai se surpreender agora! **Brado de Todos os Titãs!**

Seus braços se esticam. Tamanha foi a força e velocidade com que se deslocaram que se formou um enorme rastro de energia, e se formou uma onda gigantesca que foi arrasando todo o terreno em seu percurso até atingir Leviatã. Era como uma grande avalanche.

- É muito poder!

Leviatã fecha seus enormes braços frente à seu peito e inclina seu corpo para a frente e crava seus pés no chão, evitando de ser carregado pela enorme onda de poder. A força ia aumentando cada vez mais, e a todo instante Leviatã parecia pender para trás, mas em seguida recuperava sua posição.

- Há! Estou conseguindo... Preciso forçar mais... Aaaaaaaaaah! Morra!

- Não... Subestime meu poder... criança!

Kolckier não havia notado o quão grande havia se tornado o cosmo de seu inimigo enquanto ele se esforçava em manter constante o poder de sua onda de energia. E de repente toda aquela energia monstruosa armazenada por Leviatã durante alguns instantes explode violentamente.

- É lamentável que prefira a maneira mais difícil! **Fúria Das Bestas!**

Leviatã abandona sua posição defensiva e estica seus dois braços contra Kolckier. Uma onda de poder pelo menos dez vezes maior vem em sua direção.

O solo se desfragmentava em camadas e se desfzeram no ar, as nuvens foram arrastadas e as várias partículas suspensas no ar se atomizaram. Uma força capaz de fazer em pó a maior das montanhas arremessou o corpo de Kolckier – que a esta altura parecia tão insignificante quanto uma partícula de rocha – contra o muro, fazendo-o afundar metros e mais metros no concreto. A cratera aberta pelo choque mais parecia um túnel, tão profunda que era.

- Espero que teu sofrimento tenha acabado!

Uma densa nuvem de poeira cobria o buraco aberto no muro. Não se podia ver o corpo de Kolckier.

Um silêncio profundo tomou conta do lugar por alguns instantes, até que um gemido de dor quebra a tensão, para surpresa de Leviatã.

- Está começando a me chatear...

Kolckier enfim se levanta e sai de dentro do buraco a que foi arremessado. Andava com dificuldades, e arrastava uma das pernas. Sua armadura estava quase que desfeita por completo. Peitoral e ombros já não existiam mais; o cinturão estava em cacos, que enquanto ele caminhava se desfizeram; das pernas restou apenas as caneleiras, que com mais um golpe iriam se desfazer em pó; os braços haviam resistido mais, apesar de restar apenas do cotovelo em diante e de ter muitas rachaduras, ainda estavam cobrindo o corpo de Kolckier.

Escorria sangue de todo seu corpo, descia pelos braços e pingava pelos punhos, quase intactos e ainda brilhantes.

- Criança... Não vê que só dificulta as coisas assim? Por que resistir ao inevitável? Vai cometer o mesmo erro de seu pai? Resistir e acabar provocando mais sofrimento para sua alma amargurada?

Sua expressão, antes determinada e decidida, transforma em uma ilustração do assombro. Cada palavra tocou em algo fundo de Kolckier, e trouxe à tona seu segredo mais atormentador. Não havia como saber de seu pai, nunca ninguém soube. Tudo que pôde fazer foi interromper seu caminho e gaguejar a única pergunta que lhe vinha à cabeça:

- O que você sabe... de meu pai? Sabe do Dia da Punição?

- Sim, eu sei... E você, sabe porque aquele dia foi chamado pelos que sobreviveram de Dia da Punição?

- Por que acreditavam que era enfim a hora do Ragnarok... A grande guerra esperada pelos nórdicos. Como todos nós fomos derrotados, acreditamos que era uma punição dada pelos deuses... Mas como pode saber?

O cosmo de Leviatã manifestava-se de forma tão intensa e clara, que causava uma certa familiaridade a Kolckier, algo que o assustava e lhe confirmava cada vez mais seu temor.

- Não se lembra realmente de mim, criança?

A verdade havia se mostrado. Agora ele sabia o por quê da familiaridade com o cosmo de seu inimigo, o por quê da sensação de que se ele fosse derrotado a alma de todos que morreram seriam vingados. Kolckier havia descoberto a verdade, pois ela estava dentro dele.

- Não pode ser possível... A besta sanguinária que atacou Asgard e todas as terras nórdicas... A criatura que destruiu o Palácio Valhara e matou todos os guerreiros deuses, inclusive meu pai! Foi você! Leviatã!

- Bravo, criança! Enfim descobriu a verdade! Tanto tempo enterrada em sua própria mente, enfim a verdade surge! Não é... Magnífico?

- Criatura maldita! Como pôde ter feito aquilo! Você destruiu toda uma terra! Todo um povo! Desgraçado!

Movido por uma ira tão forte e profunda, capaz de dominar todos seus pensamentos e impulsos, que lhe concedeu um incrível poder em troca de abafar sua sabedoria e serenidade, Kolckier saltou para cima de seu inimigo com os punhos prontos para desferir o mais poderoso dos golpes.

- Pare com isso! – Leviatã repele o golpe de Kolckier com certa facilidade, arremessando-o no chão e fazendo seu corpo se arrastar por alguns metros – Não tente demonstrar tanta compaixão! Conheço sua natureza perversa! Não está se importando se matei o povo, destrui o palácio de Odin ou mesmo se matei Hilda, Durval ou seus Guerreiros Deuses. Está tomado de ira por que matei sua família e aquele que era a maior divindade para você: Rung de Mellingard, o seu pai.

- Argh... Mas do que está falando? Claro que me importo com os outros! Não ouse falar de minha natureza! Não sabe nada de mim!

- Sim... Eu sei, criaturinha desprezível! Conheço muito bem a natureza perversa de todos vocês!

- Mas do que está falando?

Durante todo o tempo as palavras e a maioria das atitudes de Leviatã eram exatamente o oposto do que sua primeira impressão passava. Ele mantinha uma admirável serenidade nas palavras, apesar da grosseria com que as proferia, e em todas as ocasiões resgatou sentimentos profundos de Kolckier. O que ninguém havia feito antes, nem mesmo seu mestre.

Agora ele estava diferente. Parecia estar radicalmente mudado, tomado de uma revolta. Não se tratava de ira, uma raiva insana. Era revolta por Kolckier negar seu destino, por ter resistido tanto, por ter duvidado de seu conhecimento e por uma criatura da raça que mais desprezava ter questionado-o. Isso fez com que sua expressão mudasse, tornando-se muito mais agressiva. Sua revolta e indignação tornou-se clara em suas palavras.

- Estou falando de tudo que vocês, vermes, fizeram a nosso mundo! Por eras vocês ocupam um território divino, com a proteção do maior de todos os deuses. E durante as mesmas eras que passaram usufruindo de todos os frutos desta terra, passaram na ignorância em relação ao Criador, passaram destruindo-a, esgotando seus recursos. E por eras se matam entre si, derramam sangue de seus semelhantes em guerras sem propósito, formam sociedades que excluem os mais fracos e os fazem sofrem de forma perversa.

- ... – Kolckier mantinha-se em absoluto silêncio. Surpreendido com a enorme sabedoria de seu oponente, e refletindo sobre o que lhe era dito.

- Vocês estão há tempos se matando... Se continuarem nesse ritmo levarão todo o planeta com vocês! Isso eu não admito! Nem eu nem meu mestre Polarius! Ele dizimou sua raça medíocre para dar lugar aos verdadeiros donos do mundo: Os deuses imortais! A vocês já é demasiado o território que lhes foi concedido. Se dependesse de mim, estariam todos no reino de Hades!

- Mas... Não é da forma que está dizendo. Nem todos pensamos assim! É justamente para impedir que sangue inocente se derrame que existiam os cavaleiros de Athena! Para manter acesa a chama da justiça e não deixar que deuses perversos tomem o controle! Você não pode é julgar-nos todos da mesma forma! Eu não sou assim! Nem meu mestre e meus amigos! E tenho certeza que muitos dos que matou davam valor ao mundo em que viviam!

- Não! São vermes todos iguais!

- Precisa rever seus conceitos, guerreiro!

Leviatã enfim acalma seus ânimos. Como se tivesse enxergado que não se podia discutir com Kolckier, pois seus conceitos eram firmes demais para serem abalados. Era preciso matá-lo de uma vez.

- Pfff... Não sou eu que preciso rever meus conceitos. Você passou uma vida inteira se culpando pela morte de seu pai, se envergonhando por não ter se tornado um guerreiro do Palácio de Valhala. Você sabe que eu tenho razão, que os humanos não são merecedores da terra em que vivem e que são tão desprezíveis quanto insetos frente aos deuses. E eu preciso rever meus conceitos?

Cada palavra soou como um golpe no peito de Kolckier. Por mais que ele tentasse negar com a razão, cada palavra de seu adversário era formada da mais pura essência da verdade. Não admitindo ser derrotado pelos conceitos de seu adversário, e não mais conseguindo esconder-se através da razão, sua ira explode através de um grandioso cosmo.

- Não fale de mim! Não sabe de nada! Morra de uma vez! **Brado de Todos os Titãs!**

- Não vai funcionar novamente, criança!

Com uma surpreendente agilidade, Leviatã dá um incrível salto de vários metros de altura, evitando completamente o golpe. Enquanto mantinha-se no alto, desferiu um potente golpe no ar, tendo seu cosmo extremamente concentrado. O resultado foi uma fortíssima rajada de energia que partiu para cima de Kolckier, que estava no solo.

- Morra, criança impertinente! **Execução Mestra!**

Kolckier, cego pelo desejo de matar seu inimigo, saltou ao encontro da rajada de energia e com um esplêndido golpe a desviou para o solo, surpreendendo muito a seu inimigo.

- Mas como!

O impulso de seu salto ainda pôde lhe levar ao encontro de Leviatã no ar. Ao se encontrarem, ambos desferiram murros um contra o outro, que se chocaram.

Uma explosão gigantesca de energia se dá. Ambos guerreiros são arremessados contra o chão violentamente, fazendo todo o solo tremer. Rachaduras se espalharam por todo o descampado e algumas subiram pelos muros.

Leviatã se recompôs rapidamente, colocando-se em posição de combate. Sua armadura sofreu apenas alguns arranhões, nada que pudesse prejudicá-lo.

- Acho que enfim a criança descansa...

Com passos cautelosos, ia se aproximando do corpo do cavaleiro de Yeti, que repousava inerte sobre uma enorme cratera aberta no solo.

Kolckier parecia enfim estar morto. Seu sangue escorria de todo seu corpo e manchava o solo, formando uma poça sob si. Do que havia sobrado de sua armadura apenas os punhos cobriam seu corpo. O resto estava em pedaços ao seu redor.

Leviata aproximou-se do corpo de seu adversário. Nenhum cosmo era sentido. Repousou sua mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito dele. Nenhum batimento era sentido. E com a mão próximo ao nariz não se sentia nenhuma respiração.

- Sempre desprezei a todos de sua raça. Mas você foi o mais bravo que conheci. Agora sua alma amargurada sentirá conforto e finalmente enxergará a verdade.

Com certa graça, Leviatã endireita o corpo de Kolckier, colocando suas mãos sobre seu peito. Então ele sai da cratera e com um golpe com os pés faz o solo tremer e a terra deslizar, enterrando o cavaleiro de Yeti.

Com um murro no muro, uma placa de pedra se desprende. Utilizando as garras do punho de sua armadura, Leviatã grava uma mensagem na placa, que coloca sobre o túmulo de Kolckier.

Por alguns instantes, o guerreiro gigante pareceu comovido com alguma coisa enquanto relembrava os últimos momentos de seu adversário. Até o último instante ele lutou, e até o último instante acreditava na causa pela qual lutava. Apesar de ser uma causa não merecedora de luta, aos olhos de Leviatã, ele acreditava nela com todas suas forças. E morreu com dignidade, fiel à sua crença.

- Descanse em paz... Criança.

E com esta última frase Leviatã partiu rumo ao Templo Central, deixando um túmulo e sobre ele uma placa em que se lia:

"Aqui Jaz Kolckier de Yeti. A Mais Brava Das Crianças."


	13. Desenterre suas lembranças

**CAPITULO 13**

**Desenterre suas lembranças.**

- Desgraçado!

Camus partia para cima de Polarius com seu cosmo inflamado como nunca esteve. Toda sua dor estava convertida em força, todas concentradas em seu punho, num poderoso soco que viaja à velocidade da luz contra o peito daquele que era seu inimigo, e seu mestre. Um golpe que desobedecia aos princípios do próprio Camus, pois ele estava sendo movido pelos seus sentimentos. Que aquela altura se afloravam todos de uma vez.

Apenas com a mão direita Polarius segurou o punho de Camus, e o partiu em pedaços, e ainda rachou o antebraço da armadura de Aquário.

- Não seja tolo... Quer morrer mais rápido? Será que esqueceu também o que aprendeu comigo? Ou me obedeceu e se livrou apenas das lembranças de seus sentimentos? Vê se aprende...!

-...

Camus sequer pôde responder, quanto mais reagir. Com um movimento do braço, Polarius arremessou-o ao teto do templo, há pelo menos quinze metros de altura. Seu corpo ficou pregado por alguns instantes na cratera aberta no teto, enquanto lascas de gelo misturadas a seu sangue e a pedaços da armadura caiam no chão.

A queda brusca partiu quase que por completo a armadura de Aquário. O sangue escorria por todo o seu corpo, se acumulando em uma poça ao seu redor. Apesar disso nenhuma dor era sentida. Não a dor dos golpes em seu corpo, acima disso estava a terrível dor de descobrir a verdade de si.

Por toda a sua vida Camus pensou que estava livre dos sentimentos. Por todo esse tempo ele trazia toda a glória de seu poder exclusivamente para si, orgulhando-se de ter aprendido tudo sozinho. Mas não passava de um artifício de sua mente, como um mecanismo de defesa para que pudesse se manter sã. Tanto sofrimento passado na Sibéria não poderia ser carregado, ele voltaria em forma de lembranças, pesadelos, que o atordoariam pelo resto de sua vida, que o tornariam uma pessoa perseguida pelos seus temores, assustada, traumatizada. Carregando tudo isso consigo não conseguiria ser um bom cavaleiro, quanto mais atingir o zero absoluto. Era necessário abandonar tudo que podia tornar-lhe fraco e distanciá-lo de seu objetivo. As lembranças da Sibéria, dos momentos passados lá, das condições a que foi submetido, os sentimentos que desenvolveu, os laços, o amor... Tudo que se referia ao seu passado devia ser apagado de sua mente, pois qualquer lembrança lhe remeteria novamente a todo sofrimento. Inclusive a lembrança reconfortante do amor daquela jovem de nome Aurora, pois ao se lembrar a imagem de sua morte e o desespero de Camus viriam junto, deixando-o cada vez mais atordoado.

Mas agora tudo estava voltando. Polarius estava desenterrando pouco a pouco cada dor que Camus havia sentido, e todas as suas fraquezas vinham juntas, tirando qualquer esperança de sua alma, qualquer motivação que pudesse mover seu corpo a lutar. Ao pouco seu espírito ia se perdendo, num universo frio, escuro e distante.

- Há momentos em que um homem deve ser honroso e admitir a derrota. É inaceitável que um discípulo vença seu mestre... É contra as leis da natureza. Agora que não tem mais motivações para viver, agora que descobriu que sempre teve sentimentos em seu coração – tudo aquilo que renegou – sua vida perde o sentido... Não sente que tudo que passou foi em vão? Sim, eu sei que sente... Nem um instante de sua vida vazia teve sentido... De nada serviu. Uma vida em vão, sem motivação nenhuma...

Cada palavra tocava o fundo da alma de Camus, e causavam uma dor insuportável. Estava ruindo em sua frente toda uma estrutura de conceitos de vida. Tudo vinha abaixo. As palavras de Polarius soavam como verdade, por que realmente eram.

Mas não se podia aceitar tudo isso, mesmo estando tão claro como estava. Camus ainda tinha forças para pôr-se de pé e enfrentar Polarius. Na verdade era um desperdício de energia, pois no fundo de sua razão ele já havia acreditado, já havia enxergado que sua vida não teve nenhum sentido. Mas sua natureza lhe obrigava a negar. Não aceitaria a derrota tão logo.

- Não é verdade o que diz... Não! Não posso ter desperdiçado toda minha vida acreditando ter uma força que nem de longe eu tinha... Passei acreditando que era forte por conseguir manter-me longe da influência dos sentimentos, mas na verdade era fraco, pois me escondia deles... Será verdade...?

- Não sou eu quem está tirando as conclusões... É você mesmo, Camus. Apenas mostrei-lhe a verdade.

- Não! Cale a boca! Você é um monstro, o motivo de todo meu sofrimento! Morra!

O cosmo de Camus explode tomado de ira. Um discreto sorriso de satisfação surge nos lábios de Polarius enquanto se preparava para se defender.

- **Execução Aurora!**

Uma poderosa rajada de gelo parte de Camus. Polarius apenas precisou esticar o braço para se defender. Toda a energia do golpe se desviou para os lados, centímetros antes de tocar a palma de sua mão, como se tivesse sido repelida por um campo de força.

Surpreso com o resultado de seu ataque, que Camus julgava ter depositado toda sua força, uma onda de ira mais intensa o toma, e parte para cima de Polarius visando acertar-lhe murros e chutes.

- Seeeaaaah!

-...

Nenhuma dificuldade o semideus tem de defender os golpes de seu discípulo. Defendia com as mãos nuas todos os ataques, como se pudesse prever que parte de seu corpo seria atingida.

O último golpe foi um chute. Polarius segurou o pé de Camus e o girou cento e oitenta graus, arremessando-o longe. Seu corpo atinge uma pilastra de gelo, abrindo nela uma cratera, e fazendo o que restou de sua armadura de ouro se despedaçar.

- Não seja tolo. Entregue-se de uma vez e poupe sua alma do sofrimento...

- Não!

Camus engrandece seu cosmo novamente, fecha os punhos com toda a força e parte numa nova ofensiva contra Polarius, desferindo um soco na altura de seu rosto.

Mas o punho de Camus sequer toca seu alvo. Polarius o segura e aplica um contra ataque. O corpo de Camus descreve uma semicircunferência no ar e se estatela no chão, abrindo nele uma nova cratera. No ar voam estilhaços do piso em meio aos pedaços da armadura dourada.

- Argh!

- Não disse que é impossível vencer-me? Sou seu mestre! Aceite as conseqüências de suas escolhas!

- Será que... É este o fim? Acabo assim...?

- Sim Camus... Bastava não me trair e tudo seria diferente... Estaríamos nós dois reinando sobre esta terra ao lado dos deuses... Mas fez as escolhas erradas, então seu fim é este!

-...

Camus permanecia caído na cratera, sem poder reagir. Polarius distanciava-se um pouco, enquanto erguia seu braço no ar. Seu cosmo acrescia-se de um poder imenso, que fazia tremer todo o templo. Seu corpo se envolvia por aura branca tão brilhante que iluminava todo o local. Fragmentos do solo se levantavam no ar e a sua volta se desfaziam em pó.

- Meu discípulo... Terei de puni-lo... Acredite que se dependesse de mim tudo seria diferente... Mas foi você quem escolheu ser desta maneira...

Não há mais alternativas. Não há mais saída. É tolice crer numa salvação, não há mais lugar para a esperança.

A cabeça de Camus inclina-se para frente, como se estivesse pronto para receber o golpe final. O golpe que daria fim a tudo. Suas mãos apertam os fragmentos de rochas no chão, e sobre eles pinga uma lágrima. Uma lágrima de pesar, de sensação de fracasso. Era a última lágrima de Camus.

Uma expressão de pesar, parecida com a de Camus, tomava a face de Polarius. Por mais que ele tentava esconder sua consideração por Camus, ele sentia muito em ter que acabar com seu melhor discípulo. No fundo havia algo que ele nutria por Camus, algo muito próximo ao amor que um pai sente por um filho. E uma lágrima enchia seu olho.

As nuvens se agitam com intensidade.

- Matar-lhe-ei com o mais poderoso dos golpes, capaz de fazer temer o mais poderoso dos deuses... Por roubar esta técnica do deus dos deuses fui banido do Olimpo e negado por todos os imortais... Graças a ela derrotei meus oponentes e recuperei meu lugar de direito... E através dela eliminarei meu maior inimigo e meu melhor discípulo... Adeus, Camus! **Trovão de Zeus!**

O céu escuro torna-se claro. Um gigantesco raio de energia rasga os céus, iluminando todo o Santuário. E cai sobre Camus.

Uma outra gigantesca manifestação de cosmo parte para cima de Camus.

-...?

Nenhum dos dois raios o atinge. A segunda rajada havia sido disparada ao mesmo tempo contra Camus, e chocou-se com o Trovão de Zeus. Ambos se desviaram.

- Mas o quê!

Polarius é tomado de surpresa. Seu olhar então converge para a entrada de seu templo. Camus, levantando com muitas dificuldades, faz o mesmo.

A silhueta de um homem se mostrava na entrada do Templo Central. Apesar do cosmo brilhante do misterioso cavaleiro, não se podia identificá-lo. Podia-se ver uma armadura cobrindo seu corpo, uma armadura diferente de qualquer uma que Camus já havia visto.

Polarius sabia quem era, mas parecia desacreditado. Dando alguns passos para frente, ele aguçava a vista tentando confirmar suas suspeitas.

- É você... irmão?


	14. O Homem que Recusou o Paraíso

**Nota do autor**: Faziam séculos q não atualizava esta fic né? Mas também agora este é o capitulo mais importante do fic. Mostro aqui a verdadeira história de Kamus. Boa leitura! E reviewem!

_Pinguim.Aquariano_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 14**

**O homem que recusou o Paraíso.**

Ele flutuava livre. Não havia o peso do corpo, e sua alma não pesava mais do que uma pena. E se deixava levar pela correnteza, uma suave força que o encaminhava para algum lugar.

Seus olhos ora se fechavam, ora se abriam. Quando se fechavam revivia momentos agradáveis de seu passado – na verdade não se tinha certeza se algum daqueles instantes que vivia quando piscava seus olhos realmente aconteceu, era uma sensação parecida com um deja vu. Mas não importava. O importante é que finalmente ele vivia momentos felizes depois de uma vida tão sofrida. Melhor recompensa não haveria. E quando seus olhos se abriam quase tudo era negro. Algumas poucas estrelas pontuavam o que parecia ser o céu. Mas durava pouco, logo seus olhos se fechavam e sua consciência migrava para um outro instante do que parecia ser sua feliz vida do passado.

Uma conclusão que poderia parecer aterradora para qualquer um, sequer o impressionava. De fato ele estava morto e sua alma ascendendo ao Paraíso. Uma conclusão que lhe soou muito confortável.

Ao longe uma estrela parecia brilhar mais que as outras. Seu brilho ia aumentando lentamente – ou talvez seja rapidamente, não sabia, pois a noção de tempo havia se perdido. O brilho se abria como um portão, convidando-o para atravessá-lo. Através dele podia-se ver silhuetas de pessoas, e com a proximidade se enxergava algumas árvores plantadas sobre um belo campo verdejante e sob um maravilhoso céu azul.

Seus olhos se abriam para enxergava o que havia através do portal, e as lembranças de quando piscava ficavam para trás – afinal eram só lembranças.

Uma sensação indescritível o atingiu, algo divino e celestial. Uma energia tomou conta de sua alma e o fez parecer estar sobre a mais alta das montanhas admirando todo o mundo. Uma energia capaz de lhe abrir novamente os sentidos, e lhe dar outro tanto deles para experimentar sensações que jamais sonhara, dando a nítida sensação de onipresença.

Eis que, cortando todas estas sensações divinas, um agoniado gemido de dor lhe vara os ouvidos, fazendo-lhe virar para trás e observar o caminho de estrelas que havia percorrido: Ao final dele enxergava-se o mundo.

O que vê em nada lhe agrada. O mundo que havia deixado estava terrível. Não havia campos verdes nem céu azul. A terra estava coberta de gelo e sangue e o céu tapado por mórbidas nuvens tempestuosas.

Onde devia haver sorriso havia choro. Sobre a terra fértil havia túmulos. Sobre a felicidade a amargura. E onde devia haver esperança... Não havia nada.

Seria justo que adentrasse o Paraíso deixando todo aquele caos para trás?

Não. Suas convicções não o deixariam fazer isso. O sentimento de culpa o torturaria pelo resto da eternidade.

Mas não há como voltar. A correnteza que trouxe sua alma através das estrelas não corria ao contrário. Todas suas forças se empenhavam em voltar, e não saia do lugar.

E então, às portas do Paraíso, ele cai de joelhos e chora. Lamenta por não voltar e corrigir seus erros, por não poder assumir a responsabilidade pelo que fez.

Em meio às lágrimas, que caiam rasgando o céu como estrelas cadentes, uma voz o chama, lhe soando extremamente paternal. Uma voz que pareceu que lhe apontar a solução.

- Camus... Volte!

E no mesmo instante todo o Paraíso se desfez. Os campos verdejantes e as árvores se transformaram em um fino pó brilhante que se fundiu às estrelas. E o céu azul escureceu e se transformou no nada que preenche o espaço.

E em todo esse espaço só se viam duas figuras: Camus e Articus, o dono da voz paternal.

- Camus... Tua alma ainda vive... Faça com que viva com esperanças...

Por um momento sua voz não saiu. Pois de fato não havia voz ali. A comunicação era através de cosmos, nem era o corpo de Articus à sua frente, e sim uma projeção espiritual.

Emanando o cosmo de sua alma, Camus então pôde responder.

- Esperanças? Mantive-me vivo com elas por todo o tempo e de nada adiantou... Meus discípulos estão à beira da morte, posso sentir seus cosmos agonizando. Em breve serão eles que encontrarei por aqui...

- Não diga isso Camus! Não é agonia que eles emanam. É tristeza... Uma infinita tristeza e amargura... Mas se o seu cosmo voltar a se emanar na Terra o deles também acenderá novamente!

- Mas como voltarei à vida? Minha alma já abandonou meu corpo. A menos que haja uma intervenção divina ou...

- Que uma outra energia se funda à sua...

- Mas quem?

- Eu... Eu tenho poder para isso...

- Você, Edgar?

- Sim, Camus... Minhas últimas energias fluirão para a tua alma... Mas antes que possa voltar é necessário que conheça a verdade sobre si mesmo, para que Polarius não a use contra você...

- A verdade... Por muito tempo fugi dela... Agora a busco com todas as minhas forças...

- É a hora de conhecer sua própria história, Camus de Aquário...

**Na Terra...**

Em seu Templo, Polarius olhava para o corpo de Camus estirado no chão. Os olhos do semideus estavam tapados pela touca que usava, pois eles expressavam sentimentos que não deviam existir.

A cena tinha um poder de comoção muito maior do que a frieza que qualquer coração poderia ter.

O corpo de Camus parecia ter sido arremessado contra o chão como se fosse algo inanimado, como um animal batido. Quase nu, estava coberto de ferimentos que antes havia sangrado, agora estavam cauterizados pelo frio.

Apenas um ferimento em sua face ainda derramava seu sangue, que escorria como lágrimas. E o sangue descia abundante pelo chão, em dois veios semelhantes a rios. Vez ou outra se deparavam com uma rachadura, enchiam-na e voltavam a correr pelo chão gelado em direção ao trono.

E Polarius admirava a cena, envolvido por um tenebroso e absoluto silêncio, com muito pesar. Lágrimas poderiam encher seus olhos, se houvesse quantidade suficiente para isso.

Seu cosmo estava inquieto, e em sua mente toda a batalha se repetia. De tantas mortes que já presenciara, nenhuma lhe doeu. Apenas a de Camus, que foi como uma lança de ouro varando seu peito.

E em silêncio continuava a olhar o corpo de seu discípulo, remoendo-se em amarguras e tortuosas lembranças do passado. E dos planos que tivera para aquele fora chamado de filho pelo semideus. E de Príncipe por todos os demais.

**No plano celeste**

- Ouça, veja e sinta o que lhe contarei... E enxergue a verdade...

- Sim, Edgar...

As duas almas são levadas para um mundo real. Eram as lembranças de Edgar, que agora passavam aos olhos de Camus, seguindo sua narração.

Eu sou Articus, irmão de Polarius. Somos semideuses e a nós foi dado o poder das forças naturais do gelo. Somos gêmeos, filhos de um caso de Zeus com uma mulher mortal. Fomos carregados para o Olimpo para vivermos ao lado dos deuses. E assim foi por eras.

O que mais gostávamos de fazer era observar o mundo destas criaturinhas, os humanos. Eles cresciam, constituíam famílias e morriam. Algo novo e surpreendente para nós imortais. Ambicionávamos o controle destes humanos, pois víamos que eles não faziam por merecer a terra maravilhosa que lhes foi dada.

E desafiamos nosso pai. Roubamos uma lasca do martelo de Thor que Zeus guardava sob seu trono. Com este pedaço de rocha podíamos criar trovões de energia tão poderosos quanto os de nosso pai e fazer temer a todos os mortais. Mas fomos descobertos. Tomado de ira o pai de todos os deuses nos arremessou à terra dos mortais. A maior das humilhações. Nosso prestígio entre os imortais reduziu-se a nada. E não poderia ficar assim.

Mas por eras ficou. Cresciam e morriam gerações e mais gerações de mortais, e ainda estávamos confinados nesta terra. Tentamos de todas as maneiras, mas nenhum de nossos poderes poderia nos levar de volta.

Foi então que observamos algo. A cada trezentos anos, na contagem dos mortais, uma guerra era iniciada entra os deuses. Vimos Ares, Poseidon, Abel, Éris, Ártemis, Apolo e até mesmo Hades desafiar Athena e tentar tomar o controle deste mundo. E todos eles sucumbiam ao poder de seus protetores.

Estava aí a chance de recuperar o prestígio entre os imortais e ascender de volta ao Olimpo. Se por um lado tínhamos em mãos um incrível poder, o Trovão de Zeus, por outro estávamos sós. Precisaríamos de um exército de guerreiros que trajassem armaduras divinas capazes de enfrentar Athena e seus cavaleiros.

Após a última batalha contra Hades apenas dois guerreiros sobreviveram, todos os outros sucumbiram, e suas armaduras foram espalhadas pelo mundo para que novos homens pudessem vesti-la séculos adiante. Se obtivéssemos algumas destas armaduras poderíamos banhá-las em nosso sangue e torna-las invencíveis. Sabíamos que havia quatro delas nas terras gélidas da Sibéria. E para lá rumamos. Tínhamos trezentos anos para encontrar as armaduras, banha-las em nosso sangue, presenteá-las à jovens capazes e atacar o Santuário de Athena antes que ela voltasse à vida.

Chegamos à Sibéria como forasteiros, e em poucas décadas éramos como reis. Tínhamos um castelo e o controle sobre toda a região, tendo assim liberdade para recrutar jovens e treina-los para encontrar as armaduras. E assim fizemos por outro tanto de décadas, que logo se transformaram em séculos. O tempo passava e não se encontravam as armaduras, os jovens não resistiam ao treinamento e não conseguiam despertar o cosmo. Talvez fosse por que, obcecados pelo poder, nos desviamos um pouco de nosso objetivo entretidos com as festanças ébrias que se pode promover quando se é rei.

Outro fator me distanciou de meus objetivos: Os sentimentos. Algo que não conhecia me atraiu como se fosse um feitiço. Era uma mulher de nome Ingrid, a mais bela das mortais. Doce Ingrid que me deixava as noites acordado e os dias pensando em teu belo semblante sorridente. Mais nada queria com armaduras, exércitos ou guerras, tudo que poderia desejar já tinha nas mãos: Minha doce e amada Ingrid. Com ela queria ficar e formar uma família, e para não passar pela dor de vê-la morrer, abriria mão de minha imortalidade.

O ódio de Polarius foi despertado, pois sozinho seria muito mais difícil atingir o objetivo. Era inútil tentar convencê-lo a desistir da guerra e do Monte Olimpo e que deveríamos nos conformar com a Terra e usufruir o poder que tínhamos aqui. Ele estava cego. É uma pessoa rancorosa, que mesmo depois de eras ainda não havia se conformado com seu banimento da terra dos imortais.

Foi então que houve o naufrágio do navio francês. E apenas Polarius testemunhou. Ele viu uma pequena criança estirada na areia, encharcada pelas águas gélidas do Mar do Leste, à beira da morte. O que parecia completamente improvável aconteceu: Polarius se solidarizou e começou a cuidar e tratar dos ferimentos da criança.

Sim, o pequeno garoto era você, Camus. Foi na mesma época que minha filha com Ingrid havia nascido.

Seus primeiros anos de vida se desenrolaram dentro das paredes de nosso palácio, com todos os luxos de um príncipe. Quando se tornou um garoto, velho suficiente para andar, falar e pensar sozinho, Polarius não hesitou em colocá-lo sob duros treinamentos. O levava para o deserto gelado e voltava dias depois lhe carregando no colo, quase morto. Já não mais se importava em cuidar tanto de seus ferimentos. Já não mais o via como um filho, e sim como um discípulo.

E isso se estendeu por anos. Apenas não morreu por que tinha o afeto de minha filha Aurora, então uma moça, que lhe cuidava os machucados e ordenava aos criados fazerem o mesmo.

A pequena Aurora lhe estimava demais. E a estima cresceu. Tornou-se admiração, que se tornou amor. E vocês dois se amaram. Incontáveis foram às vezes que fugiu dos treinamentos de Polarius para se encontrar com Aurora, que fugia de meus cuidados. E incontáveis também foram às vezes em que você foi pego por seu carrasco e submetido a treinamentos cada vez mais árduos. E eu nada podia fazer, pois cada vez mais minha imortalidade e meus poderes iam se esvaindo. Havia me entregue à vida mortal. E com ela soube o que era a dor quando ouvia os gritos de Aurora implorando-me para fazer algo quando Polarius o carregava para o deserto.

Foi então que certa manhã acordei com um pesadelo. Nunca havia tido um. A sensação foi terrível. Corri para seu quarto e não o encontrei. Os criados diziam que meu irmão havia saído com você na noite anterior para treinarem. Uma sensação agonizante me tomou a alma.

Era seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

E os dias se passaram. E as semanas também se foram. Por todas as noites nossa terra era castigada por terríveis nevascas.

Um dia, de súbito, meu irmão retorna ao palácio. Ele estava sozinho. Voltou esbravejando, chamando-lhe de fraco e dizendo que para nada mais servia. Ele o havia abandonado no deserto de gelo. Para minha infelicidade Aurora ouviu, e se trancou em seu quarto, pondo-se a chorar com todas as suas forças. E eu, que já era um mortal, nada pude fazer. A cena de minha filha mergulhada em desespero e se debulhando em lágrimas foi a última para mim. Horas depois ela fugiu à sua procura. E nunca mais retornou ao palácio.

Nós só fomos nos encontrar novamente anos depois, quando você retornou para treinar cavaleiros para Athena. Mas então eu já estava velho e você não me reconhecia mais.

O que aconteceu no deserto só você pode dizer, Camus.

-...

- Não fuja de suas memórias... Traga-as à tona... Por mais dolorosas que sejam...

- Não fugirei... Elas me doem muito... Mas não fugirei delas...

Estava estirado no gelo, quase soterrado pela neve. Esperava a morte com paciência, quando ouvi os chamados de Aurora, numa voz tão melancólica que me doeu mais do que todos os dias que passei sob o vento gelado rasgando minha pele.

_Aaaaaaah! Kamyyyyyuuuuu!´´_

Então fui obrigado a acordar. Levantar-me. E encontrar Aurora mais uma vez. Então a abracei com força, e ela me abraçou também. Seria nosso último abraço.

Ela tossiu, manchando meu ombro de sangue. Há horas ela estava me procurando. Não poderia ter feito isso, ela não agüenta o frio, não possuía um cosmo para aquecer seu corpo. Já era tarde. Sua pele estava pálida. Era exatamente como a neve, quase se podia misturá-la a ela. E, enquanto me abraçava, seus braços iam se afrouxando. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, um grito correu pela garganta e explodiu, rasgando o silêncio. Mas ninguém ouviu.

O coração de Aurora, que cheguei a sentir bater lentamente, já não batia mais. Seu corpo amoleceu em meus braços, e seus olhos se fecharam. Então pude ver seu último semblante: Um leve sorriso.

Uma dor insuportável me corroeu por dentro, e quase me fez enlouquecer enquanto cavava com minhas próprias mãos o túmulo de minha amada.

E a sepultei. No instante em que cobri seu rosto com o último punhado de terra e neve, senti o mundo desabar sobre minha alma. Tamanho foi o peso deste mundo que a desfez em pó e congelou meu coração. E meus sentimentos foram trancafiados na região mais profunda de meu ser. A crença neles e em seus poderes se reduziu a nada.

Não havia mais motivos para crer em sentimentos. Eu me pus a vagar pelo deserto, deixando que os deuses me guiassem. E Athena me guiou. Fui levado à armadura de Aquário, onde pude sentir a grandiosidade do cosmo da Deusa da Justiça, e sentir novamente uma razão para viver. Não uma razão que me levasse a viver por mim, mas sim para que outras pessoas pudessem ser felizes e sentir toda a grandiosidade do amor que senti ao lado de Aurora. E assim eu fiz, partindo para o Santuário de Athena.

E carreguei comigo uma seqüela que veio a me salvar a vida: Esqueci todo o sofrimento passado na Sibéria, e deixei para trás todos os meus sentimentos. Chegou a ser uma ironia, eu lutei para defender aquilo que desprezava: Os sentimentos... Agora os estou reavendo para despertar à vida.

- A verdade... Dói-lhe?

- Sim... Mas eu posso... suportar...

Camus ajoelha-se, colocando sua face entra as mãos. Suas lágrimas caiam no céu, e se transformam em estrelas cadentes que podiam ser vistas na Terra. As mãos de Articus repousaram sobre sua cabeça, dando-lhe conforto.

- Deves voltar e terminar o que começou... Carregue consigo toda a minha energia e minha sabedoria. Exploda teu cosmo além dos limites do infinito... E faça brilhar tua constelação para iluminar teu caminho para vitória...

Ambas as almas foram tomadas por um intenso brilho e logo se fundiram numa energia cósmica radiante. Era a pura forma da vida.

- Que nossas energias possam se fundir... E a esperança voltar... Desperte para a vida e para a vitória Camus!

E a energia explode no espaço.

Uma grande estrela cadente caia por entre as demais.

_Continua..._


	15. O Despertar do Príncipe

**Nota do Autor:** Sim a legião continua!

**  
**

**CAPITULO 15**

**O Despertar do Príncipe.**

Todo o céu se iluminava pelo grande brilho da estrela que vinha rasgando-o. Um homem sentiu o medo lhe tomar conta. Todos os outros sentiram a esperança invadir novamente suas almas. E alguns poucos nada sentiram.

Polarius – o homem que sentiu medo – levantou de súbito de seu trono, enquanto via com seus próprios olhos o corpo de seu discípulo ser envolvido por uma energia cósmica radiante, e voltar à vida.

Sim, ele estava de volta. Desnudo de sua armadura, trajando apenas uma calça azul feita pelos mortais e com o corpo coberto de ferimentos, mas estava de pé. E com um brilho indescritível no olhar, que trazia tanta confiança e esperança que seria capaz de iluminar as profundezas do reino de Hades. Seu cosmo queimava com tanta intensidade e força que se poderia julgar ser do mais poderoso dos deuses. Mas era de um mortal, que fez Polarius sentir o que é o medo pela primeira vez e ainda botar em dúvida a razão.

A porção racional de sua consciência não lhe dava motivos para duvidar da vitória, que parecia certa frente à um inimigo sem armadura e coberto de ferimentos. Porém a grande inimiga era a porção sentimental, que Polarius julgava sem importância. Esta porção lhe dizia para sentir todo o temor que pudesse, por que aquele cosmo queimava com tanta força quanto ele jamais poderia alcançar, pois era movido pela esperança.

Por um instante, para amenizar a surpresa, ele achou que se tratasse de uma ilusão, mas logo isto lhe foi negado ao ouvir as palavras de Camus mais firmes do que nunca.

- Parece não crer em seus olhos, Polarius... Garanto-lhe que se trata da realidade... Veja por si mesmo que o Príncipe Kamyu voltou...

Por alguns instantes o silêncio se fez.

- Sim eu vejo... E percebo que Articus sacrificou a última chama de sua alma para lhe trazer de volta... É lamentável que tenha sido em vão, pois agora irá para o mundo dos mortos definitivamente!

- Não me abala com tais palavras. Sei que o esforço de teu irmão não foi em vão... Eu voltei à vida tendo a verdade ao meu lado, não poderá mais me abalar com distorções dela!

- Distorções? Não distorci nada! Se Articus realmente lhe contou tudo, você sabe que o que disse é verdade. Que você não passou de uma peça de tabuleiro em um ousado plano de dois semideuses ambiciosos, que para Articus não foi mais do que seria o primeiro soldado de um exército, e que se gabou a vida inteira de ter se mantido longe dos sentimentos quando na verdade já se entregou a todos eles...

Camus abaixa o olhar balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vai me atingir com a verdade... Ela agora está do meu lado. Sei que não fraquejei... Sei que fui digno de tudo que me glorifico...

- Tens razão... És tão forte que pôde deixar a mulher que mais amava correr atrás de ti em meio a uma tempestade de neve e deixá-la morrer em seus braços... E enterra-la em algum lugar qualquer no meio do deserto gélido do leste siberiano... Parabéns pela bravura, discípulo...

- Não mencione Aurora! Se há um culpado pela morte dela, por todas as desgraças e sofrimentos da minha vida, este culpado é você! E não ouse me chamar de discípulo!

- Não percas a razão. Ainda terei que lhe ensinar a mirar concisamente seus objetivos?

- Não... Não terá que me ensinar mais nada... Tudo que tinha para aprender já aprendi...

- Pois então tente atingir-me...

Ambos os cosmos explodem em proporções divinas.

- Morra Polarius!

E Camus parte para cima de seu oponente com toda a determinação que inundava sua alma.

_Continua..._


	16. O Guerreiro de uma Estrela

**CAPITULO 16**

**O Guerreiro de uma estrela.**

A lágrima que descia pela face de Aleck parou subitamente seu percurso. Havia se congelado pelo cosmo da Coroa Boreal que voltava a ser emanado pelo corpo do jovem guerreiro. Seu corpo se remexia devagar no meio do berço de pedras em que foi deixado. O ruído das pedras rolando umas sobre as outras fizeram Troy interromper seu caminho.

- Não...

- Argh...

Aleck, empenhando todas as suas forças, começava a se levantar. Troy se virava devagar e, incrédulo, assistia à cena do jovem, que mais parecia morto, pôr-se de pé e em posição de combate.

- Volte aqui… Não terminamos… Ainda não acabei com você!

Troy continuava estático. Ainda não podia acreditar no que via, nem no que ouvia. Havia, há pouco, sentido o cosmo do garoto sumir, agora podia senti-lo forte novamente. Algo que sem dúvida merecia sua admiração.

- Estavas morto...

- Estava. É estranho dizer isso, mas esta rápida passagem pelo mundo dos mortos me fez bem. Abriu-me um pouco os olhos. Vejo que não pôde sentir o grande cosmo que explodiu na estrela cadente...

- Cosmo? Do que estás falando?

- Não sei ao certo... Apenas senti o cosmo de meu mestre Camus fundindo-se a outra energia muito poderosa. Foi ela que me trouxe de volta. Como não sentiu uma energia tão imensa explodindo nos céus? Ah sim... Você não tem sentimentos... Sem sentimentos não poderia senti-la mesmo...

- Hunf... Estás delirando. Já não pertences a este mundo! Volte para onde lhe mandei!

Troy empunha sua lança na mão direita e mira a lâmina bem no peito de Aleck. Com toda força a arremessa. A arma percorreu o espaço com tamanha velocidade que dilacerou o ar como um trovão, indo impiedosamente rumo a seu alvo. Mas não o atingiu. Ao se aproximar do guerreiro que voltara à vida, a lança começou a se cobrir de uma camada de gelo e perder velocidade e força. A alguns metros ela tombou no chão como um animal abatido pelo caçador.

A perplexidade de Troy aumentava. Sentia do cosmo do garoto tudo aquilo que não sentira antes: a ausência de sentimentos.

- Agora será um confronto de homens. Sem armas. Apenas nossos punhos!

Aleck era outro agora. O jovem que tinha medo de matar havia ficado no mundo dos mortos. Este era forte, estava decidido, convicto de seu objetivo. E também havia um brilho a mais em seu olhar, o mesmo brilho que há nos olhos de um assassino.

- Sim... – começa a falar Troy, dando-se conta da real situação – Agora sim será o combate que esperava. Mesmo sem minha lança suas chances são quase inexistentes, pois não possuis mais tua veste sagrada. Bastaria um toque de meu punho em teu peito para vará-lo.

- ...

- Acha que podes me vencer em um combate justo? Então veremos!

Troy explode seu cosmo com força. Uma luz branca é emanada pelas frestas de sua armadura e as peças voam para longe de seu corpo. O Guerreiro da Estrela Polar fica desnudo de sua armadura, trajando o mesmo que Aleck: uma simples calça de tecido e sua própria pele, mostrando seu corpo de músculos tão definidos como se fossem desenhados e cicatrizes espalhadas por todos eles.

- Para um guerreiro intocável você tem muitas cicatrizes, não?

- Não se aprende lições sem marcas. Elas são a prova da minha bravura, das incontáveis lutas justas que travei. Todos os homens que me fizeram algumas marcas hoje estão no inferno. Vais tentar deixar as suas?

- Eu já lhe disse... Só preciso lhe tocar uma vez da forma certa. Ficará com apenas uma cicatriz. A última.

- Garoto, não sei se gosto ou desprezo essa tua ousadia... Tente fazer verdade tuas palavras!

Como animais selvagens, aparentemente movidos por seus instintos, desnudos de armaduras sagradas, eles partem um para cima do outro. Eram como feras selvagens, utilizando-se das forças de seus punhos e, com os dentes a ranger em meio a gritos de combate, golpes aperfeiçoados de artes marciais são disparados com excelência. Cada vez que um era atingido pelo outro um estrondo se seguia abafado por um grito.

Os golpes arrancavam sangue seja pelo impacto no abdome atingindo os órgãos e fazendo o oponente expelir sangue pela boca, seja pelos cortes provocados pelo vácuo tão afiado quanto uma lâmina.

Após uma infinidade de golpes, ambos tomaram distância e por alguns instantes ficaram apenas se encarando, numa tentativa de antever o movimento alheio enquanto retomavam o fôlego.

Os dois ofegavam bastante e pareciam estar próximos da exaustão. Mas Aleck sofreu mais. Sentia seu braço esquerdo quebrado em pelo menos três pontos. Seus órgãos pareciam ter sido moídos junto com as costelas, e toda hora o sangue lhe subia à boca, obrigando-o a cuspi-lo. Apesar das dores tomarem seu corpo, seu cosmo continuava tão aceso como nunca. Havia tanta força e garra como jamais houve e, esquecendo as dores, ele se aliava à sua mente numa tentativa de encontrar uma brecha na defesa de Troy e atingir o ponto certo. Mas não era nenhuma luz divina que lhe mostraria claramente caminho, era preciso tentar e arriscar da forma que ele enxergava com seus próprios olhos.

Após um gole de coragem e uma última olhada atenta aos movimentos de seu inimigo, Aleck incendeia seu cosmo novamente e salta mais uma vez para o confronto.

O cavaleiro de Cristal mirava um murro certeiro no peito de Troy, mas o guerreiro da Estrela Polar não se deixou atingir. Com um soco desviou o punho de Aleck ao mesmo tempo em que lhe atingiu uma joelhada no abdome. Assim que o corpo do garoto se arqueou Troy explodiu um gancho no queixo dele, arremessando-o metros para trás.

- Mas o que pensas que vai fazer? Queres me atingir no peito e tentas me atacar pela frente? – Troy ri – Como és tolo! Tente isso mais uma vez e lhe arranco a cabeça com outro golpe!

Suas palavras lhe soaram como inteira verdade. Este último golpe foi muito mais forte do que ele esperava, o suficiente para deslocar o maxilar de Aleck, que teve que o recolocar com as próprias mãos. Numa nova cusparada de sangue estava um de seus dentes do fundo da boca.

- Argh... Ele está certo. Se ele me atingir com outro gancho desses vai arrancar minha cabeça. Devo ser preciso na próxima tentativa. Tenho que me concentrar.

De súbito uma parede de gelo ergueu-se entre Aleck e Troy.

- Mas... Que covardia é essa?

- Covardia nenhuma. Só preciso enxergar uma coisa... Não ouse me atacar, pois vou sentir quando tocar essa parede e terei tempo suficiente para lhe atingir enquanto seu golpe vara os escombros.

Troy sabia disso, não poderia atacar Aleck enquanto ele estivesse detrás daquela parede de cristal. Pelo menos não com um golpe de seu punho. Obviamente se Aleck persistisse por muito mais tempo com aquela atitude, que lhe soou um tanto covarde, Troy desferiria uma fulminante rajada de cosmo.

O tempo passava e Aleck, protegido temporariamente por sua barreira, mantinha-se de olhos fechados. Seu cosmo se expandia de forma serena, ampliando seus sentidos. Enfim havia chegado o ponto exato. Como se olhasse para um mapa de anatomia ele via o corpo de Troy e todos os seus fluxos energéticos se concentrando num único ponto de seu corpo. Era preciso um golpe certeiro e fulminante. E só havia uma chance.

O guerreiro da Estrela Polar mantinha todos os seus sete sentidos voltados para o corpo e o cosmo do cavaleiro da Coroa Boreal. Nenhum movimento que o garoto fizesse escaparia do seu olhar.

Aleck esperava o momento certo. Não havia razão nenhuma que pudesse lhe dizer quando ele seria, sabia apenas que tinha que ser logo. Foi então que um instinto explodiu no fundo de sua alma e lhe gritou. Era agora!

Seus olhos se abriram e seu cosmo explodiu como um relâmpago, esfarelando a parede de cristal. Seu corpo se projetou com a velocidade da luz contra seu oponente, carregando todo o pó de cristal, desenhando um rastro brilhante, como uma estrela cadente que irrompe os céus. Troy efetuou seu contra ataque, utilizando-se de sua percepção aguçada.

Quando os dois corpos se chocaram um estrondo, como um trovão, se seguiu de um clarão.

Veio um longo silêncio.

Um veio de sangue escorreu pelo punho de Troy e pingou no chão. Aleck cambaleou para trás e caiu de costas, exausto.

Seu peito estava rasgado e o músculo quase que totalmente exposto. O ferimento ainda fumegava, como se atingido por um golpe incandescente. Olhando para o céu suas pupilas se perdiam na imensidão negra enquanto tentava encontrar o ar. Aos poucos ele voltava a si e recobrava totalmente sua consciência. A primeira coisa que fez foi virar seu olho para sua mão esquerda e contemplar seus dedos indicador e médio sujos de sangue.

- Ah... Foi por pouco...

Empenhando toda a força física que lhe restara Aleck se põe de pé e começa a caminhar na direção de Troy, que ainda estava de pé. Ficando frente a frente com seu maior inimigo ele encara aqueles olhos de pupilas esmiuçadas.

- Foi por pouco que não varou meu peito. Mas consegui acertar onde queria. Acho que até agora ainda não compreendeu direito o que houve, então vou explicar-lhe o que errou, assim como me explicou anteriormente. Todos nós nascemos sob a força dos cosmos, seja uma estrela ou uma constelação, ele guiará nossa força e indicará o rumo de nossas vidas. Aqueles que nascem sob constelações têm as estrelas que a compõe representadas em pontos vitais no corpo e que se atingidos da forma certa podem salvar ou tirar a vida. Eu nasci sob a guarda da Coroa Boreal e dela tiro minha força. Você nasceu sob a Estrela Polar. Note que é apenas uma estrela, representada por um único ponto em seu corpo. Não fiz nada mais do que atingi-lo com um único golpe neste ponto. Admito que não foi nem um pouco fácil enxergar o lugar exato e atingi-lo, mas uma vez feito eis o resultado: Sua circulação começa a parar lentamente, o sangue acumula-se entre os tecidos, os músculos ficam sem oxigenação e travam, a respiração fica difícil e a fala impossível. A morte é questão de tempo.

- ...

- Se tivesse me demorado mais um milésimo de segundo seu punho atravessaria meu peito. Foi realmente por pouco. Eu realmente espero que possa me ouvir agora, pois eu pude lhe ouvir quando falava há pouco, quando me abateu. Suas palavras foram de grande valia e me ajudaram a fixar meu objetivo e atingi-lo. Confesso que devo lhe agradecer por me ajudar a enxergar seu próprio ponto fraco.

Os lábios de Troy começam a perder a cor, assim como todo o resto de seu corpo. Seus músculos estavam estirados de forma forçada, quase arrebentando. Em seu peito, no ponto atingido, restava apenas um furo, e em volta formava-se uma grande mancha escura.

Depois de tomar um novo fôlego e buscar novamente as forças para andar, o guerreiro vitorioso começa a seguir seu caminho adiante. Próximo da escadaria ele interrompe seu trajeto e, sem se virar, ainda fala:

- Agora sabe por que eu disse que lhe derrotaria com um único toque, não é?

-...Sim... É... Admirável...

As últimas palavras de Troy em vida. Suas pupilas se contraíram uma última vez e se expandiram definitivamente. O sangue explodiu a jorrar de seu peito como água de uma fonte, seus músculos voltaram à flacidez e seu corpo tombou para frente e caiu sobre seu próprio sangue.

O Cavaleiro da Constelação da Coroa Boreal subia adiante as escadas, quase sem forças. O Guerreiro da Estrela Polar jazia pálido sobre todo o sangue que um dia lhe correra às veias.

_Continua..._


	17. O Sucumbir de Uma Montanha

**CAPITULO 17**

**O sucumbir de uma montanha**

Imagens vagas flutuavam na escuridão. Como lembranças dispersas elas se misturavam, resultando em um mosaico de cores, sons e sensações. O tempo ali não era linear, pois em um momento se via uma criança e ouvia o som de sua gargalhada, em outro era um jovem chorando a morte dos pais e em outro ele estava quieto, encolhido em um canto, sujo de sangue, se escondendo de algo. As dores trocavam de lugar com as alegrias, que de súbito tornava-se solidão e novamente tornava-se dor. Mas ela persistia mais que as outras sensações, o choro se ouvia mais que o riso. Este, aliás, parecia ser tímido, pois eram poucas às vezes que ele era ouvido.

Então um turbilhão luminoso tragou todas as lembranças dispersas, tornando tudo escuridão. A sensação de corpo voltava à medida que os sentidos ressurgiam. As lembranças agora deviam ser deixadas para trás. Kolckier estava voltando para lutar.

Leviatã ia se afastando do túmulo de Kolckier com passos lentos e até pesarosos. A vitória de há pouco lhe incomodava um pouco. Era como se algo não estivesse certo. Era incompreensível para ele que alguém pudesse lutar usando tamanha força de cosmo por uma causa errada, por algo ilógico. Apenas o instinto de sobrevivência não podia ser, afinal não se tira tanto poder dos instintos. É preciso que haja a convicção, mas se Kolckier teve tanta convicção, é porque a verdade estava ao seu lado, então Leviatã estaria errado. Hipótese tola! Impossível que um humano medíocre pudesse ter razão. Tanto é que ele agora jaz sob um túmulo. Ou pelo menos jazia.

Uma força cósmica começa a ser emanada e faz tremer todo o solo, aumentando as fendas que já havia. A terra começa a se remoer e lápide é engolida pela terra. Leviatã interrompe seu caminho e, sem nítida surpresa em sua face, observa a ressurreição.

Uma explosão de energia se dá. A terra é jogada para o alto e se desfragmenta em pó, caindo novamente, mas agora brilhante e congelada. A aura de Kolckier, envolvendo seu corpo, agora é um misto de branco e tons azuis e à medida que avança vai tornando gelo todo o solo que toca. Até mesmo o ar que começa a cair como neve.

- Ainda não terminamos, besta!

- Hunf... Não me surpreendo em vê-lo de pé. Por um momento até pus meus desejos à frente de minha obrigação, almejando que você sobrevivesse. Ainda quero descobrir que força milagrosa é esta capaz de mover os tolos e trazê-los em direção à morte.

Kolckier abaixa a cabeça e balança-a levemente. Leviatã continua.

- Você sabe que está do lado errado! Sei que pôde enxergar que estou certo. Os humanos não são merecedores deste mundo magnífico! Não podem continuar manchando esta terra com sua imundice, com sua carne pecadora! Isto é um fato, não há argumentos. Mas mesmo assim insiste em lutar, ainda se levanta e ergue seu punho contra mim!

- Não pode enxergar, Leviatã.

- Ou vocês são muito ignorantes... Ou de uma sabedoria que supera aos deuses...

- Nem um nem outro. Apenas acreditamos com vontade. Temos a esperança ao nosso lado e sabemos que não há certo ou errado.

Neste instante Leviatã mudou subitamente seu semblante, tornou-se repentinamente agressivo, como se tivesse ouvido um desaforo.

- Do que está falando criança?! Como ousa questionar a existência do certo e do errado? São leis naturais! É preciso a sabedoria para enxergar e optar pelo lado certo. Sempre haverá a luz e as trevas. Aqueles que fazem seu caminho pelas trevas devem morrer pelos que seguem a luz! É esta nossa missão!

Kolckier afasta suas pernas e ergue seus punhos, única parte de seu corpo ainda recoberta pela armadura. Seu cosmo ascendia gradativamente e tornava-se cada vez mais agressivo.

- Não temos tempo para discutir. Você tem suas crenças. Eu possuo as minhas. E elas me dizem para acabar com você!

- Tolo... Pois venha, criança!!

- Seaaaaah!

Kolckier investe mais uma vez contra seu oponente. Mas desta vez seus movimentos estavam diferentes. Cada golpe de Leviatã desferia – e não eram golpes simples, com seus punhos do tamanho da cabeça de um homem ele poderia varar uma muralha – Kolckier apenas esquivava e não passava da menção de atacar, porém não efetivava o golpe. Quando houve uma brecha o cavaleiro de Yeti suspendeu-se no ar e apoiando os pés no peito de seu adversário deu impulso. Não foi exatamente um chute e sim apenas uma manobra para tomar distância.

- O que está fazendo?! Acha que vai poder fugir por toda a eternidade?

- Estou lhe estudando. Estou usando a força que meu pai me deu e os ensinamentos de Camus. Agora vejo como pôde derrotar todos os Guerreiros Deuses, os sete defensores de Hilda e os três que lutavam por Durval, entre eles meu pai! Sua técnica se adapta ao seu tamanho, potencializando ao máximo o poder de destruição dos seus golpes. Com punhos como estes poderia desfazer em pó qualquer armadura e o que restasse do guerreiro você varreria com seu poder de cosmo. Admirável, mas há uma brecha. Todos têm! Você não pode ser exceção.

Kolckier estava de fato diferente. Agora estava dominado pela razão e o motivo dessa serenidade foi o esclarecimento de suas atormentadas lembranças. Quando estava à beira da morte, a alguns passos de cair no Yomutsu, o cosmo que havia explodido nos céus, fruto da fusão de Camus e Edgar, inundou a alma de Kolckier e a fez retornar ao seu corpo. Não só lhe dera a vida como também a luz. Finalmente pôde se livrar das amarras de seus medos e encarar seu passado.

Kolckier cresceu e passou sua infância entre os Guerreiros Deuses do Valhala. Sob árduo treinamento de seu pai, Rung de Mellingard, seguidor de Durval, Sacerdote de Odin. Um mestre severo demais para lidar com uma criança, mas que no fundo nutria amor por seu filho, defendendo-o no que fosse preciso e não deixando que lhe faltasse nada. Apesar de estar destinado a viver no ponto mais ao norte do mundo, privado do sol, Kolckier sentia-se feliz. Mas esta felicidade ruiu de um dia para o outro.

Numa noite sem estrelas, pelo que lembra uma criança, começaram a explodir as edificações, homens gritavam, soavam os sinos e corriam para uma mesma direção, mas logo seus corpos voltavam pelo ar, já sem vida. Todos os Guerreiros Deuses foram chamados e um a um iam tombando. Mulheres e crianças foram levadas para fora da cidade e os homens ficaram para o combate. Kolckier foi embora com os refugiados e enquanto seguiam seu caminho pela estrada puderam ver, atrás e ao longe, a sua querida Asgard em chamas. Mesmo ao longe ainda se ouviam os gritos. E nunca mais viu seu pai, nem sua terra natal.

Foram momentos de dores. Mas todas as dores precisam ser superadas, ou então não se pode prosseguir. Assim foi. Consciente de tudo que realmente aconteceu, Kolckier se via à frente do causador de suas dores. Era a chance de obter sua vingança, de todo seu povo e mais: De salvar todos aqueles que ainda esperam confinados na Sibéria. Se se deixasse levar pelos sentimentos agora poderia ser o fim. Era preciso ser racional, centrar seus focos e examinar cada suspiro daquele gigante, que mais parecia com uma montanha.

- Sim... Já fiz tantas vezes. Preciso fazer mais uma vez... – Kolckier falava como se fosse consigo mesmo, observando os movimentos de seu oponente e tirando suas conclusões.

- Mas do que está falando, criança?

- Estou falando de como vou te derrotar. Já fiz outras vezes. Mas agora não devo falhar, tenho essa obrigação.

- Está louco! Isso, sim! Que técnica milagrosa é essa que pode derrubar um gigante, filho das terras de Jotunheim? Não pode me derrubar, pois até mesmo você, que para os da sua raça é como um gigante, para mim não passa de inseto!

- Não se iluda... Até as montanhas podem sucumbir ante um verdadeiro poder!

- Pois venha me mostrar! Venha de uma vez, Cavaleiro de Yeti, venha numa última investida! Faça com que seja seu último movimento! E se falhar lhe tirarei a vida agora!

Kolckier não podia mais adiar. Seria agora. Com um acréscimo de cosmo, fazendo uma aura branca envolver todo seu corpo, podendo ser sentida ao longe, ele enche-se de coragem.

- Sim, Leviatã! Irei agora, com todas as minhas forças! E quando sentir o ar faltando-lhe os pulmões e o sangue parando nas veias... Lembre-se de meu nome!

Como um raio Kolckier dispara contra seu oponente. Seus pés moviam-se com toda a velocidade que podiam, em seus olhos a determinação e a consciência de que aquela seria provavelmente seu último movimento, assim sendo ele deveria fazer valer o esforço de um combate de tais proporções. Mas não havia o pavor da consciência de que aquele era seu último movimento, Kolckier sabia que muita coisa dependia dele, então que fosse o último, mas fosse o melhor.

Leviatã viu o jovem correndo em sua direção, por um instante se viu obrigado a refletir. Não era um qualquer, estava sendo movimentado por algo maior, algo que lhe dava certeza de seu caminho. Se havia tanta força em um cosmo, talvez fosse por que ele estava do lado certo, pois como o gigante acreditava, há de fato esta distinção nítida de lados. Talvez fosse hora de Leviatã enxergar o verdadeiro lado, mas mesmo que enxergasse seria tarde demais. Sendo assim seu último golpe devia acabar com seu oponente, comprovando que Leviatã estava do lado certo. Quem morresse era o verdadeiro pecador.

- **Fúrias das Bestas!**

- Seaaaah!

Por um instante houve uma cena impensável: Um homem corria contra uma avalanche inteira, como não a visse ou simplesmente tivesse perdido a razão. Ou não tivesse mais motivos para continuar. E a montanha que desencadeou a avalanche continuava em seu lugar, apenas observando, admirada, como o homem a enfrentava.

Então ela se concluiu, arrasando tudo que havia em seu caminho. A neblina e o pó suspendiam-se no ar como nuvens, que aos poucos iam abaixando, lentamente. E foi só após alguns instantes, depois até mesmo de suspirar aliviado, que Leviatã deu-se conta que não havia acabado. Seu inimigo ainda estava ali, ocultado pela neblina, agarrado a seus pés e expandindo seu cosmo, tentando congelá-los.

- ...! Louco!

Leviatã não pensou duas vezes, juntou os punhos e desceu-os com toda a velocidade, visando a nuca de Kolckier. Porém o cavaleiro nórdico desaparece em um rápido brilho, quase no instante em que se dá um estrondo seco. Mas não foi o punho de Leviatã. Este interrompera seu trajeto. Logo após o estrondo veio uma terrível dor.

Foi algo confuso, afinal Leviatã estava mirando a nuca de seu oponente e sentiu, junto com o estrondo, a sua própria espatifar-se. Deu-se uma dor em cadeia, descendo por sua coluna, explodindo em cada uma das vértebras e culminou na bacia, quando sentiu suas pernas queimarem como fogo, cambalearam e forçaram-no a cair sobre elas próprias, ajoelhado. Quando caiu viu voarem por cima de sua cabeça estilhaços de uma armadura escura e sentiu escorrer pelo pescoço um líquido quente e viscoso. Era sua armadura e seu próprio sangue.

Foi após alguns instantes que pôde compreender a situação. Enquanto ele ocupava-se em desprender toda sua energia para aplicar a Fúria das Bestas, seu oponente atirou-se em suas pernas, na intenção de congelá-las para imobilizá-lo. Assim que Leviatã percebeu e mirou um outro golpe Kolckier, usando-se da velocidade da luz, rolou por debaixo de suas pernas e saltou à suas costas, agarrando-lhe o pescoço e desferindo o mais poderoso murro, bem na nuca de Leviatã. Atingira o espaço exato entre um espinho e outro de sua armadura, exatamente sobre a última vértebra cervical, na base do pescoço. Um último movimento sabiamente usado para um golpe fatal, e Leviatã compreendeu isso, sabia que em alguns instantes ia morrer, mas não antes de levar consigo seu assassino.

- Argh!! Criança maldita!

- ...

Leviatã agarra Kolckier pelo pescoço e o arremessa, com suas últimas forças, ao chão, abrindo nele uma nova cratera, como uma cova. Enfim sua armadura de Yeti desfizera-se em pó até a última peça, deixando seu corpo nu estirado na terra.

- Como...Como pôde... Não é possível...!!

Aos poucos os sentidos de Leviatã iam sumindo. O tato e paladar já se foram. A audição ia enfraquecendo junto com o olfato.

- O mal não deveria sobrepor-se ao bem... Como é possível? Será que... Não há nada disso? Talvez nós próprios é que trilhamos nossos caminhos... Então... Maldição! Eu estava do lado errado! Não!!! Não pode... eu... argh...

E seu último suspiro deu-se em meio ao silêncio. Seu corpo enorme tombou no chão, fazendo a terra tremer. Sua visão ia sumindo, embaçando e enegrecendo até que o gigante não enxergou mais nada.

E Kolckier permaneceu estirado onde sabia que seria seu túmulo. A força com que havia sido arremessado ali foi única. Todos os seus ossos se partiram em várias partes. Ele mal conseguia respirar, podia sentir algumas costelas lhe atrapalhando, dentro de seu pulmão. Não havia mais o que fazer. Seus amigos não poderiam ir até lá só para ajudar um cavaleiro ferido, nem deviam, pois havia outros guerreiros para serem derrotados. Mas o que importava era que Kolckier fizera sua parte e agora estaria livre. Finalmente se juntaria a seus pais e seu povo. Talvez houvesse um lugar no céu para ele.

Fechando os olhos lentamente e sentindo seu corpo flutuar no infinito, enquanto ao longe ouvia a melodia de uma harpa tocando seu réquiem, Kolckier de Yeti enfim descansou em paz.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Palavras do Autor:**_ Espero que ainda hajam leitores esperando por essa fic. Eu sei que é a que eu mais demoro para atualizar, mas juro que vou terminar, ela não está abandonada! Abraços e comentem! _Pinguim.Aquariano_


End file.
